The Life of a Star
by Megamind-loves-Roxanne
Summary: AU Kagome is a famous singer and one day she meets the mysterious Inuyasha who claims to be her biggest fan. But what is he really after? InuKag Making a remake of this story instead of finishing it.
1. Enter the Star!

***Bows deep and low*** **GOMEN NASAI!!!! WAAAA!!! I'm soooooo sorry I'm not continuing "Brotherly Love" like 11 people want me too (especially LilFoxgirl) but I just HAD to write this idea out and post it! But I promise that I'll try to have it out ASAP. It's just that Spring Break is now over and homework has come back!! Plus, I'm going to be getting pretty busy because I'm a director for a one-act play festival and I have to stay after school until 7:30 and then come home to do homework!!. But I still hope you like this!!!**

**__**

DEDICATION: **baka deshi** (I can't seem to please anyone when it comes to where I put the translated Japanese words. *sigh* oh well…But arigatou for the review!!), **DemonAni** (you **NEVER** seem to stop amazing me. ^^ You said sugoi enough time lol But I liked it that you liked my other fic so much. Arigatou for the review!!!), **eirivan** (arigatou for the review!!), **Cherokey** (arigatou for the review), **Kells Hanyou** (Arigatou for the reivew!! And I went to your profile to read your fics, but I only saw 1 Inuyasha fic. Sorry that I didn't review. I didn't have time. But the other fics were from anime's that I don't think I've heard about (unless I forgot which one I was looking at (like if there was Fushigi Yuugi or something))), **Usagipegusus** (arigatou for the review!!!), **Emmi-chan** (Arigatou for the review!!!), **Lin-Ysh** (arigatou for the review!! And I'll make sure to send you the next chapter of **Brotherly Love** when it comes out), **flashgemini** (gomen about the fic being weird at times. Like I said before, I'm not sure about the type of person (at least not deeply) that Sesshoumaru is. He's not exactly my fav character so I don't really pay attention to him too much in the manga. Gomen!!! But arigatou for the review!!!).

Again I'd like to rule out **Lightning-sama**. Gomen about his being too emotional. Eek! I'm not a Sesshoumaru fan and I don't really know HOW his brain works all to well. Besides, he was human so he tended to be emotional because he had the heart of a human, although he didn't recognize it. It's like how Inuyasha appears a little bit softer when he turns human. And I also had a small request. I know I said I was going to send you my fics so that you could edit them, but I just wanted to get this fic out **SOOOOOO** badly. But I was still wondering if you could translate the song used below for me. I haven't been able to find them on the net and I want to know what it means (and I'm sure everyone else does as well). Onegai??? *big puppy dog eyes* Onegai???? I promise I'll let you edit the next chapter. Arigatou gozaimasu!!!

Last person. **LilFoxgirl**. You gave me a long review, plus you e-mailed me (and I appreciate it!!). And yup, like I said before you're also one of the popular Inuyasha authors here (popular by either the fact that you make kick-ass fics or that you post so fequently, or both). You're right there with Purple Rose, Lazuli, Lightning-sama, Teresa, Cherokey, Jade, and some others that I can't remember (gomen!!!!). Arigatou for the support you've given me!!! And I can't wait till your fics are continued!!!

****

The Life of a Star

By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (A.K.A. Inu-chan)

Disclaimer: Inu-chan = Inuyasha. NO! $ = NO! So don't sue!

~**~

**__**

LARGE NOTE!!! YOU HAVE_ TO LISTEN TO "I DON'T WANNA CRY" IN ORDER TO MAKE THE BEGINNING SCENE COOL!!! IT'S A SONG OFF ONE OF THE GUNDAM SOUNDTRACKS THOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE BECAUSE MY FRIEND JUST GOT IT FOR ME AND BURNED IT AND DIDN'T TELL ME FROM WHICH GUNDAM. THE LUCKY ONES ARE THE ONE WHO HAVE THE SONG ALREADY!!!!_

The neon lights flashed on the stage as the mist crawled over the floor. The room was dark but with the cool flashing lights, it ignited the room and made it glow with life. The fog wasn't white either. It was a dark blue and it poured over the apron of the stage. People started to roar over the rhythmic music that began to play and the lights in the center that began to flash. There was a dark figure silhouetted in the middle of the stage and the music got louder and louder.

As the song rhythm got to a certain part, a light flashed on the figure, showing a girl of around 15 dressed in a pair of leather bell-bottoms and a small leather tank top. Her long black hair cascaded down her back and she held the microphone in her right hand.

Once it was time, she opened her eyes, raised the microphone to her mouth, and began to sing, the words coming out like a river:

Dodemo ii to nagesutete kita

Yume mo aishiteta koto mo

The girl, a famous singer by the name of Kagome, started dancing with the music and going from one side of the stage to the next. Her moves matched the rhythm perfectly since she had been practicing for days.

Kasuka ni nokoru yume tsukande mo

Nani mo kawaru hazu nakatta

The people cheered loudly and sang along with her as she moved, her hair flying around her face.

Hajirmaru koto kanjita no ni

Fuan dake ga sakibashiru

Negau koto wa tada makenai ashita o

I don't wanna cry

Mo ichi do aishite mo ii?

Kogoeteru furueteru watashi ga iru

"Nando demo futari de ikite yukitai

Anata no koe o kikasete hoshii

This was the only thing that helped; the only thing that stopped the pain. It was a wave of excitement that ran through her blood everytime she performed. It was like a drug.

The song played only the melody for a while before it broke out into another verse:

Kowashitakunai futatsu no kokoro

Mune wa mo harisakeso

Tsuyoku narutte kimete kitanoni

Namida tomaranai nante ne

Hajimari wa nando demo aru

Sono kimochi o wasurezu ni

Negao koto wa tada owaranai yume o

She delivered her voice more powerfully as images flashed through her head.

The images of when her parent's and brother had been killed…

Tears ran down her face at the first line of the verse.

I don't wanna cry

Honto ni aishite mo ii?

Kokoro kara karada kara ai afureru

"Nando demo futari de ikite yukitai"

Anata no koe ga amaku sasayaku

At this point the song went during a big instrumental moment so Kagome only danced. She went back over to guy playing the guitar and they went back to back as she danced a little.

"C'mon!" she yelled that certain part of the song when it was almost time to sing the rest of the song.

A voice talked from everywhere and Kagome walked over to stand in the middle of the stage and wait for the voice to finish:

(Guy)

I just wanted you, just wanna try

Don't wanna loose you; don't wanna cry

Hope you will give my love another life

You just believe me, I'd rather die for you

The song went slower and Kagome kept her head bowed as she sang. However, little by little she would raise her head:

Hajimari wa nando demo aru

Sono kimochi o wasurezu ni

Negao koto wa tada makenai ashita o

The song sped up and she began to dance again. This was what she enjoyed and as long as she could suppress the images from her head, she was okay. She could do a great performance for her fans.

I don't wanna cry

Mo ichi do aishite mo ii?

Kogoateru furueteru watashi ga iru

"Nando demo futari de ikite yukitai"

Anata no koe o

I don't wanna cry

Honto ni aishite mo ii?

Kokoro kara karada kara ai afureru

"Nando demo futari de ikite yukitai

Anata no koe ga amaku sasayaku

The song ended and the lights went out. The audience applauded like they were crazy and Kagome breathed, glad, although saddened, that it was over. She was glad because that meant she could finally go to sleep but she was saddened because that meant another lonely night alone. Another night with her memories.

Another night of crying…

~**~

"Kagome," a familiar and **very** annoying voice called out.

Kagome groaned but managed to out on a fake smile, although it was a little hard since she was so tired from the performance. She turned around and greeted the only one who made her career a living hell. "Hai, Suboshi-san?"

He was man of about 35 with long, shaggy gold hair. It was always so unkept and long. Then his eyes were always so piercing and a little scary. "Guess what? The concert that was canceled from Tokyo has been planned again. You're going to Tokyo!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I've been to Tokyo a thousand times Suboshi-san. Why should this be any different?"

"Yes but you're giving another concert to your fans!" He seemed more excited about this than her and she was the performer. "And I hear that they're quite happy about this!"

Kagome brushed past him. "Of course they're happy about this. They're fans. And fans love their idols. They love to see their idols in real life and go to concerts to do that." She yawned and fanned him off. "So I guess I might as well get some sleep if I want to be ready for that concert."

She was totally unaware of the eyes that were following her…

~**~

Kagome awoke the next morning to bright sunshine and singing birds. She actually felt quite refreshed after showering and sleeping. There didn't seem to be anything that would ruin this moment.

How wrong she was…

"Kagome!" the familiar voice of Suboshi rang out. It felt like déjà vu all over again. Was she suffering through hell or what? What could this man want now? He had already told her what he wanted yesterday.

She groaned inaudibly and turned around. But she saw that Suboshi wasn't alone. There was a young man about Kagome's age with him. And she had to admit that he was gorgeous. He had thick, silky, waist length, dark black hair and the softest violet eyes that made you melt.

Suboshi and the young man stopped when they reached her. The young man was eyeing her with a weird expression that Kagome couldn't quite define. "Kagome," Suboshi began, using his hands like he was ushering her towards him. "Meet Daimyou Inuyasha. He's the son of Daimyou Inukyojin, one of the richest men in Nippon. He says he's your biggest fan and he's offered to be a stagehand. He has quite a bit of experience from his high school."

The young man known as Inuyasha reached his hand out for Kagome to shake. His expression was still soft, but Kagome could still tell that there was something he was hiding from her. "A pleasure to meet you at last Kagome-san," he greeted with a smile that made Kagome's inside's melt.

She composed herself and accepted his hand. She didn't want him to think that he had scored points off her. As a popular celebrity, she had to watch out when it came to boys. Usually all many of them wanted was the publicity. But Inuyasha couldn't be like that. He was already rich and being the son of a rich man probably meant that he already had newspapers after him and that his only escape was his private school and home. "A pleasure Daimyou-san."

Suboshi clapped to bring the two of them away from each other. "Well, we need to get going. We need to be in Tokyo before tomorrow. We should be arriving by today at night. Oh!" He turned to look at Kagome. "And there's someone you should know that's waiting for you in Tokyo. A special meeting they called it." He shrugged his shoulders. "No one wanted to tell me what it was about." He then pulled Inuyasha with him. "Come along then Daimyou-sama. We need to get everything prepared for departure. And Kagome," he called back to her. "Go back to your trailer and get more sleep and make sure to practice for your number in Tokyo."

Kagome fumed after he left. **How dare he tell me what to do! I don't have to take that!**

Either way she listened and went back to catch some more z's.

To be continued…

Yay!! Chapter 1 done!! I hope you all liked it!!

I'll try my best to get chapter 2 out!!. This fic is actually not fully planned out so I hope I don't end up getting into a plot hole (I **HATE** those!!! ). But I guess I'll just have to wait and see!

Anyways, please review!!!!!

Signed,

Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (A.K.A. Inu-chan)

Email: hitomi_fanel1111@yahoo.com


	2. Taking his Plan into Action

WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT A NEW KEYBOARD!!! NOW EVERYONE CAN ENJOY MY FICS AGAIN!!!!! Only that now I won't get allowance for 3 weeks - -;;;

And I like this new keyboard btw. The keys are so soft and I find myself typing faster then before.

And due to requests, Inuyasha is in this chapter A LOT!!!!

Eep! And as I was writing this, I came up with the idea to make it a **_Shippou/new girl_** fanfic also. I love him sooooo much!!! ^^

**__**

DEDICATION: **Inu-Baby** (Arigatou for the review!! And Daimyou is his last name. It wasn't a stupid question either. Nothing is ever a stupid question. I just thought though that everyone knew that in Japan they always say they're last name first and then their first names. I'll have what the names mean at the end of this chapter k?), **Ai-chan** (I don't think you'll be seeing Miroku or Sango in this fic. I'm much of a fan of there's. But there are 2 characters that WILL appear from the series. One is revealed in this fic and the other is in the next chapter. And I MAY put in Sesshoumaru but I still have to see how that goes. But arigatou for the review!!!), **AzN GurL** (Arigatou for the review!!!), **LilFoxgirl** (Arigatou for the review!!! I don't really want to be evil with people so I'm not sure about putting cliffhangers and stuff. But maybe I will be tempted some day to do it), **DemonAni** (it's okay about not reviewing. At least I know that you're still out there reading. And I hope you feel better. It sucks being sick. I should know. I just go sick recently because of my *ahem* "time of month" (and no I don't turn into a human once a month like Inuyasha though it WOULD be cool to turn into a demon ^^). But arigatou for your review!!), **Lin_Ysh** (Arigatou for your review, for you support, and even for e-mailing me about this fic!!!), **Demon-Wolf** (arigatou for your review!!!), **LiL Yukino** (arigatou for your review!!!! And I write well because I've been practicing since I was 11 years old (I'm 17 now) so I've practiced a lot. Oh! And I like your idea!! You don't mind if I take it right??? But I **AM** going to twist it around a little bit and make it different. You'll see how ^_~), **vicious-wolf** (arigatou for the reivew!!! And so I wouldn't have to face your wrath, here's part 2!!), **Inuki** (hehe, how did you guess?? I guess though that I was trying my best to think up of a name and then I thought about the **EXTREMELY** cute and sexy Suboshi and Amiboshi so I gave him that name. I like Suboshi a lot though because poor him : ( He loves Yui. They're one of my favorite couples that I was sad didn't end up together!!! But arigatou for the review!!!!), **Purple Rose**-chan ^^ (arigatou for the review and I'm glad you liked the second part!! Hope you review it anyway!!!)

Now to rule out **Lightning**-sama! **Arigatou for editing this part for me!!! I'll give you the next pat when it's done k? Arigatou for supporting me also!!! I really appreciated it!!!!**

****

The Life of a Star

By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (A.K.A. Inu-chan)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. So please don't sue!!

~**~

The ride to Tokyo had been fairly uneventful for both Kagome and Inuyasha. She had ridden in her trailer and Inuyasha had ridden with the other stagehands. He had to admit that it had been a very boring trip. But all he had to do was remember his mission, the purpose that had driven him to join the crew. With that in mind, he bared this.

Meanwhile for Kagome, it was during these rides to other cities that the memories came back to her. They were always as clear as day, mocking her, making her suffer.

The memory would never leave her…

**Flashback**

Her first performance ever! She was so excited! But they had told her backstage that she didn't need to worry. That the audience would love her. All she had to do was ignore the people and pretend like it was only her. So now she was dancing on the stage, her hair (that had been shorter at that time) flung around her creamy white shoulders.

She was doing it for them…for her family.

She hadn't spotted them yet, but she hoped they were in the audience, watching her, being very proud that she had succeeded in her dream of becoming a major singer. She had wanted to become one ever since she was born! And now there she was, dancing and singing at her first concert ever! She was bursting with joy and giving it her all.

When the show had ended and she had taken her last bows to the roaring crowd, she went backstage and looked for her mother, brother, and grandfather. They had backstage passes that would let them meet her in her dressing room.

Sweating and panting a bit, she approached a large security guard. His name was Jake, an American, and he had become one of her best friends on this tour. He was so nice and funny.

"Jake-san?" she questioned softly to get his attention. He turned to her and waited for her to continue walking. "Have you seen my family? They were supposed to be here by now."

He shook his head slowly, his eyes shut. "Iie, Kagome-chan. I haven't seen them at all tonight." He raised one if his thick eyebrows at her. "Weren't they supposed to be here **before** the show also? They didn't even come by then."

Kagome looked disbelievingly at him, her eyes wide, the fear growing inside of her. **They didn't even come before the show? Nani o? Where are they?**

"Kagome-chan…?" Jake's voice called out to her, trying to break her away from her thoughts. She looked so far away at the moment and he knew that she was worried. "If you want I can take you to your house to see why they didn't come."

Kagome nodded slowly, still lost in her own thoughts.

**What's going on?**

~**~

Jake had taken her in the limo that the music company had given her and drove her to her house. It wasn't too far away from the concert hall so it didn't take them too long to get there.

Jake stopped in front and stepped out. He took a peak at the house and saw that the lights were off. Were they even home?

He was going to open the door for her, but Kagome beat him to it and ran out of the limo. Her breath in her throat. **Onegai! Let them be okay!**

She took out her key shakily and opened the door.

What she saw in front of her made her gasp and drop the keys to the floor. They hit the ground in slow motion and it was like the sound would break the world.

There…lying on the floor…was her family…murdered…blood pooling around them…

"Iya…" Kagome breathed, her hands to her mouth to keep from screaming. She ran forward and checked on them.

Bullet wounds…Someone had shot them all.

Demo…for what reason…?

"Iya…" Kagome said again, this time kneeling in front of them, her pants absorbing the blood. Sobs escaped her throat before she broke down and cried.

"**IYA!!!!!!!!**" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Powerful sobs escaped her throat and she didn't even bother to hide it. She hugged herself close as she cried, and didn't even notice it when Jake came through the door and stood behind her, putting a hand to her shoulder. "Gomen nasai Kagome-chan," he whispered to the crying girl.

But she knew that nothing would stop her crying…ever again…

**End flashback**

**Damn memory!** Kagome cursed as she sobbed into her pillow. **Damn it forever!**

She would have cursed it further had it not been that she felt the trailer make a sudden halt. She paused her crying and looked up from her pillow in order to see what was going on. She wiped her eyes and stood up from the bed. **Wonder why we stopped.**

She walked up to the door and was about to go outside but she paused by the door and stood there, her hand in mid-air. Iie. There was no way she could go outside yet. She knew that her eyes were probably still really puffy and red. She didn't want anyone to know that she had been crying.

She walked back to her bed and sat down at the edge, grabbing the sides like they were her only lifeline.

Her head snapped up when she heard a knock at her door. **Should I let them in?** Her brows furrowed. **But who would be bothering me?** She groaned when a semi-answer came to her mind. **Ah yes, Suboshi-san probably wants to talk to me about something.**

"Hai," she called, her voice weak and low, but steady nonetheless.

The door opened to reveal someone she never would have expected. It was Inuyasha. His face looked neutral, but Kagome was still suspicious. "May I help you?" she asked in cold tone because she suddenly remembered Suboshi-san saying that he was her biggest fan (supposedly).

His face turned into one of worry as he went and sat down beside her. She tensed but he seemed not to notice. "I heard you crying so I came to see why."

Kagome became even more defensive. She turned her head away so she wouldn't let him see her tears. In fact, she didn't even want him there. **How dare he sit next to me! And I bet that all that stuff about being my fan is a bunch of bull! But he couldn't have lied because he wants publicity, ne? He probably already has lots. So then what does he want?** "Just go away please. I don't want to talk to anyone."

Inuyasha's brows furrowed, though Kagome didn't notice it because she wasn't looking at him. "What's wrong with you?" he demanded, his voice a bit harsh. "I saw every single one of your concerts and every time you were up there, you were full of life and laughter, like you had lived the perfect life!"

**Perfect life…**The words rang inside of her head and they made her angry like she had never felt before. She turned to face him, tears streaming down her face. "**I said get out! You don't know me! You don't know about the pain I felt!"** She broke down and cried then and her voice softened as she balled her hands in front of her eyes. "You have no idea…"

Inuyasha looked at her with pity, realizing the mistake he had made. **Poor girl. She must have faced a traumatic experience that really affected her.** Knowing that she needed comfort at the moment, he slowly but surely wrapped his arms around her and let her cry onto his clothes, not even caring that her clothes soaked his shirt. He rested his head on her head and took peace into her wonderful smell. That made him blink. **Her smell…It's so comforting all itself. A sweet smell that I've never smelled on a human before.** He decided to let himself loose himself in hugging her and smelling her, his true reason for coming to see her cleared from his mind.

**He's trying to make me feel better…**Kagome realized with slight shock. Her balling had calmed down to quiet sobs because of a certain boy hugging her close like a friend, or even a kareshi (boyfriend) would. **What's this guy's deal? Why is he hugging me?**

Kagome pulled away from slightly and she stood up from her position on the bed, walking over to her dresser and grabbing a tissue. She sniffed. "Arigatou gozaimasu for helping me to feel better." She said it in a professional tone, rather than a causal one.

He stood up and walked over to her. Slowly, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Iindesu. (That's Ok). You don't have to thank me."

Kagome turned around and faced him. "Are you trying to seduce me or something?" she asked suspiciously. "I mean, you're the son of one of the richest men in Japan, yet here you are working for me. Doesn't your daddy (pronouncing it like it was a vulgar word) give you enough money? Or did he disown you?"

Rather than get angry like she had expected him to get, he smiled. "It's like Suboshi-san said. I'm your biggest fan **_AND_** I want to get to know you better. I know that deep down there's a girl who just wants to be normal rather than a big star."

"You're wrong," she answered, walking away from him. She couldn't think straight when he was near and it was strange. He made her feel _strange_. "This was always my dream. I've never wanted to be normal. This was supposed to be for my fam—" She cut herself off because she was just about to reveal to him something that she barely told anyone.

"What were going to say?" he asked, curious. "This was something for your family?"

"Just forget it," she insisted. "Please leave."

**She's hiding something from me. I can feel it. Perhaps if I get her to talk more, she'll tell me more about her family and I can finally get what I want.** "Iie," he responded. "You know, it's better if you share what's bothering you. Like right now. What's going on with your family? Were they not able to see your big break or something?"

Kagome would have laughed at how accurate he was, had she not gotten angry with him. She pushed herself right up to him and pressed the palms of her hands on his slightly muscular chest, though she didn't allow herself to enjoy the feel. "**Get out of here!**" she pushed him towards the door and he actually didn't fight. "**And NEVER try to talk to me again!**"

She then proceeded to slam the door in his face. After that she leaned on it and sighed deeply. **WOW! It's never felt SOOOO good to kick someone out before! I've always wanted to do it but I haven't been able to because everyone expects me to be saint or something.**

She had to admit though that he was sweet for trying to comfort her, despite the fact that she sensed that there was a reason to it.

And at least he made her forget about her family for a while.

For the rest of the night, her mind was occupied with thoughts of him rather than sad thoughts about her family.

~**~

Inuyasha hadn't been totally resentful when she kicked him out. He could sense that he had hit a nerve when he had talked to her. There was some kind of mystery when it came to her family. He could tell. He wasn't stupid. The only question was what was she hiding about them? Did they beat her? He shook his head. That couldn't be it. Her pain didn't seem like that kind of type. Or maybe **_THEY_** had disowned her.

**Okay, what were you thinking when you thought about THAT?** he asked himself as he was sitting in the trailer he had been sitting throughout the trip. They were on the road again and heading for Tokyo. **How can THEY have disowned HER? She's probably richer than them.** He frowned. **Baka! It's not always about money. They could have disowned her because she did something they weren't proud about.**

In order to find out he would have to go looking for them. But he couldn't leave her side until he got what he wanted.

He made sure no one was listening before he took out his cell and dialed. It took a few rings before a familiar voice answered. "Is that you Inuyasha?"

"Hai Shippou-kun," he answered to the voice.

Kawaiikitsune Shippou was around the same age as Inuyasha and the nicest guy that you could come across. They had been childhood friends, Inuyasha and him, and did everything together. Shippou was the only person Inuyasha trusted (other than his dad).

"How's it going with your plan?" Shippou whispered because he knew where Inuyasha was, although he had no idea **where** he was exactly.

Inuyasha sighed. "Well, I'm not sure what to tell you. I talked to her today and she let slip that her family is doing something to her. Which is what this call is about."

"Let me guess then. You want me to find out about her family and see what's bugging her. If you know, then you can pretend like you guessed it and then you can get closer to her."

Inuyasha blinked several times. **He never ceases to amaze me!** "How the hell did you know?" he asked softly.

On the other side of the phone he heard Shippou make a noise as if saying "what a stupid question". "I know you too well Inuyasha. Nothing you say or do gets by me."

"Feh," Inuyasha grumbled in the way he had done since he was a kid. He had heard a servant use that word when he was trying to steal some food from the kitchen. But then that servant had died since he was human and this happened a few decades ago.

"But don't worry either way," Shippou continued. "I'll get the information you want. You know that I never fail."  
"Arigatou Shippou-kun."

"No prob. Sayonara."

"Sayonara." Then he clicked the phone off and put it back in his pocket.

He grinned secretly. **I just have to wait a little bit longer…Not too long now…**

To be continued…

Woo hoo! Part 2 done!!! And in the last chapter I said that I didn't know how to plan this but I was finally able to figure it out. I also know who the killer of her family is but that won't be revealed for a while.

So I hope you like the fluffy moment between Inuyasha and Kagome. ^^ I know **_I_** did, and I WROTE it!!

So…PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Signed,

Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (A.K.A. Inu-chan)

Email: hitomi_fanel1111@yahoo.com

P.S. From now on I **AM** not going to put an end note like I usually do. From now on it'll be blank so that when you finished reading, you can be left with whatever feeling you have by the end of the chapter. I found this quite effective. When you read and are shocked by something, but then read the end note, the feeling goes away. So from now on there is **NO** end note. Arigatou!!!


	3. Enter Naraku

Konnichi wa minna-chan. I'm ba------------------------ck!!! ^^ After sooooo long!!! It feels sooooo good to be back! I'm glad that I can finally write fanfiction again. I missed everyone although I've been reading and reviewing a few fanfictions here and there.

I want to dedicate this to all the people who have been reviewing and who have supported me to continue and get well. In this chapter I kind of feel lazy so I'm not going to make any specific dedications except for two people. **Rose-chan**. I read the dedication you made. I REALLY appreciate it!!! Arigatou gozaimasu!!!

And for **Lightning-chan.** I heard about your friend and I hope you received my e-mail and card. Hope you feel better.

One last thing. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I haven't written in a while and my style might be getting rusty. I'm not too happy with the way this chapter came out. Oh well…

According to my dictionary, "sochi" means "my son" so I used it here k? If I'm wrong, then please tell me.

Okay, go ahead and read. And I hope you review! There also won't be an end note because of what I said back in chapter 2.

****

The Life of a Star

By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (A.K.A. Inu-chan)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha…me? You must be joking. *sigh* But there is that dream…

~**~

The sun gleamed down from the sky in an intense heat that burned and scarred. Shippou shielded his eyes with one hand as he looked up at the shrine. It was actually quite large for a shrine but he shrugged it off and lowered his hand. He walked onward towards the shrine. **So this is the place. I'm glad someone was able to tell me where it was located.** He grinned mischievously. **Well, it actually wasn't that hard since I have so many connections.**

Shippou stopped at the entrance when he saw a girl dressed in the traditional miko clothes sweeping the steps. It wasn't that he was surprised or anything. It was just that he was so stunned by her beauty. She long, shiny sapphire hair and clear, deep grayish blue eyes. She was humming a lovely song as she worked and looked quite content at what she was doing. Shippou blushed and for once didn't know what to do or say.

It seemed he didn't have to because the girl noticed him and stopped sweeping. She smiled kindly and Shippou's blush deepened. "May I help you?" she asked in soft, melodious voice.

Shippou blinked, his eyes as wide as saucers. "Ano…h-hai…"

The girl didn't seem to notice his stuttering and instead walked closer to him, though this increased his stammering. "What may I help you with?"

Shippou simply stared at her, truly transfixed with her beauty and kind spirit. He had never really had any care for humans, but it seemed that this human could change his mind. "Ano…I-I was wondering if…you could help me…with something…"

The girl's smile widened, now taking notice in his nervousness but being very patient with him, something Shippou wasn't sure if he expected or not. "Help with what?"

Shippou blinked and decided to compose himself. What was wrong with him? Since when did he let a **human** girl get to him? He never had before and he wasn't going to start now! He cleared his throat. "I need some information on the family that lives here. The Higurashi family I believe."

Now it was the girl's turn to blink. Then she gasped. "The Higurashi family…?" she asked, as if uncertain. When he nodded, her eyes became sad and she balled a hand in front of her mouth. Shippou could see that tears threatened to form at the corners of her eyes. He could also smell their salty scent. "No one has mentioned them since that day…"

How many times could someone blink in surprise? "Since that day? What's going on? Are they home?"

The girl looked at him as if she couldn't believe what he was asking. Her eyes scrunched up in pain as she remembered what she had been told. But she had to tell so that he wouldn't need to ask again. The more people that knew, the faster it would be for the Higurashi family to finally be at peace. She sighed and closed her eyes, her gaze moving towards the floor. "Iie. They are not home. They…will never be home again."

Shippou narrowed his eyes, not understanding what she was trying to tell him. "So are you trying to say that they moved away?"

She looked up at him again. **I should just say it.** "Iie. They were…killed a few years back."

Shippou's eyes widened, not believing what he was hearing. They were dead? Now he understood Kagome more. He had always watched her concerts and seen how when she danced the life didn't seem to be there in her songs. "How did it happen?"

Remembering that day made the girl sniff back tears. She didn't want to cry. She had already cried enough when she had learned. "I'm not quite sure. Jake-san, a friend of Kagome's, told me though that she was the first one to find them dead in their house. It's was…very terrible."

Shippou nodded in understanding. "I can imagine. To love your family but then to be the first to find them dead in your house."

The girl only nodded, willing herself not to cry. "If you'll excuse me. I need to go tend to the garden."

She didn't even wait for him to say anything. She dropped the broom and ran through the front door and out of sight. Shippou could swear he heard sobs escape her as she ran. He shook his head and was about to walk away when he felt something. It was actually quite powerful, like a spirit trying to communicate with him. He turned his head in the direction it came from and looked up at what it was.

The branches of the tree swayed in the gentle breeze…

**What?! Is that tree trying to talk to me?**

As a boy, Shippou had learned from someone that in the olden days, nature communicated with living things. Someone could sit four hours on end, talking with a tree and telling it secrets, and the tree would actually answer back and say that the secret was well kept. And he knew that as a youkai, he could feel the connection a whole lot stronger than humans.

The tree was the most majestic thing he had ever seen. It was taller than any building and thicker than any man. Around the base was a white prayer string (A/N: sorry! I don't know what they're called!).

Shippou just stood there, calmly looking at the tree, before coming up with a conclusion. His eyes widened. **That tree knows who the murder of Kagome's family is!**

He turned and ran down the steps towards his car. He climbed inside and made a grab for his phone. **Inuyasha needs to know about all this!**

~**~

The car lurched forward the from the power of the brake and Inuyasha sighed in relief. **Finally in Tokyo. Now I can stop riding in this thing like some damned servant!**

His phone vibrated and he turned to get it from its pouch on his hip. He was lucky that all the men riding with him were asleep or else he wouldn't have been able to talk.

"That was fast," Inuyasha said, not even bothering to ask who it was since he knew that no one else but Shippou would call.

"Inuyasha, you'll never guess all that I found out!" Shippou excitedly said from the other side of the line.

"What?"

"As it turns out, Kagome's family was killed! That's why she's the way she is! That's why she didn't really want to talk about her family with you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He had **NEVER** expected it to be **THAT!** He had expected it to be something like "the family didn't want her becoming a famous singer so they disown her and shun her". Not that they died!

"And that's not all," Shippou continued, pulling Inuyasha from his stupor. "There a sacred tree here that knows who killed them. I'm—"

"Hold it," Inuyasha interrupted. His voice held a little bit of humor. "Are you seriously trying to tell me that the tree tried to talk to you?"

"**INUYASHA!!"** Shippou screamed so loud that Inuyasha fell over in surprise. Shippou wasn't one to yell at him. Or sound this angry. "You, more than anyone, should know that in the days of our ancestors, nature actually talked to us! And this tree was trying to tell me who killed Kagome's family!"

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a while. He remembered. Oh how well he remembered. When he was a kid, his father had told him that they all could talk to nature so Inuyasha tried it out by talking to a flower. He told it many things and the surprising part was that when he done talking, the flower actually spoke and told him that it wouldn't tell anyone else his secrets. He sighed. "All right. I remember. I'm sorry."

Rather than accept his apology, Shippou told the rest. "I plan on staying here at this shrine as an…apprentice you could say, and try to communicate with the tree spiritually. Hopefully I'll be able to hear the tree's voice and it'll tell me who killed her family."

Inuyasha nodded, forgetting for a second that he was talking to a phone. He shook his head to stop the rush of memories that were returning; memories that he had forgotten since they were so long ago. "All right. Try your best. If I can somehow convince people that I figured out who the murder was on my own by doing some detective work, then I can get Kagome to trust me and I'll be in her good graces."

"Inuyasha, is all of this really that important?"

Inuyasha was so stunned by the question that he wasn't able to answer at first. "Of course it is baka! I'm doing all of this for my hahaue! It was her final wish before she died!"

"All right, all right! Sorry! Mou…you always explode like a little kid."

"Feh," he grumbled."

"Anyways, I should go. I need to go talk with the shrine maiden and tell her I'm staying."

"Okay. Try to get it to talk ASAP."

"Hai. Sayonara."

"Sayonara."

Inuyasha clicked off the phone and sat, totally ignoring the people outside as he remembered the day his mother died…

------

"Sochi-chan…" his mother called weakly from the bed as he and his father stood next to it. His mother looked so old and sickly, unlike his father who didn't look a day older from when he had first met his wife.

A 10 year-old Inuyasha approached his mother's beside and took her weak hand in between his two clawed ones. Large tears were streaming down his face. "Hai, Hahaue?"

She turned her head to look at him, and although she was dying, love clearly shone through her eyes and made her seem as young as ever. "Promise me…something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll…(sharp intake of breath) guard the Shikon no Tama…find it…don't let evil people get their hands on it…"

Inuyasha tried not to cry. "H-Hai…"

She took another sharp intake of breath before continuing. "And when you find the Shikon no Tama, you'll find the one you were meant for. Protect her and love her like your father did me…"

By then, Inuyasha's father had come to hold his wife's other hand and Inuyasha had to admit that he had never seen his father look this sad. He had never even seen him cry.

**He loves hahaue so much…**

"Promise me…Sochi-chan…"

"Shinyaku (I promise (?))…"

She smiled lightly before her hand when limp in his…

-----

The door to the back of the truck opened and Inuyasha was knocked out of his stupor by the loud noise of the doors. **Finally out of Tokyo and out of this damn truck!**

Inuyasha got out and faced the one who had opened the doors. "Is Kagome staying in one of the suites?"

"Hai Inuyasha-sama."

Not needing anymore information, Inuyasha headed over towards the grand hotel that was reserved for stars and very rich people. And although he was in one of those categories, it still disgusted him to the core. **Being in a "group"! How stupid is that! I'm already in a group that shunned by both the humans and the youkai!**

He decided to ignore those thoughts. Well, he had to because once he reached Kagome's room, he ducked under the corner. There was a man at Kagome's door. He looked like he could even be richer than his own dad.

Then Inuyasha remembered who it was. **Naraku…the richest man in Japan! **Inuyasha's brow creased. **What is he doing here?**

He saw Kagome's room door open and then a surprised Kagome showed up at the door. Naraku smiled at her softly, although Inuyasha could tell that there was something hidden in his look. "Naraku…?" Kagome asked in disbelief. She didn't seem too pleased with his sudden appearance but either way she smiled at him. "What a pleasant surprise." She stepped a little from the door. "Would you like to come in?"

Inuyasha could have sworn that Naraku's smile turned slightly smug for a second there. "I'd love to." He stepped through and Kagome closed the door behind her.

Now, Inuyasha didn't really care what Naraku wanted with Kagome or anything, he was just curious. So he stepped up to the door and let his human guise down so he could use his sensitive ears to hear what they were saying.

"Good job on your last concert Kagome-chan."

Inuyasha tensed when he heard that term. **Why is that bastard calling her so tenderly?!**

He heard Kagome giggle a little nervously, though she did a good job of hiding it. "Arigatou gozaimasu Naraku-sama. I really appreciate it."

Inuyasha smiled when she called him by a respectable term. That meant she didn't feel the same way towards him.

Naraku chuckled. "Kagome, don't use such a term on me. There's no need for the formality."

"Gomen, Naraku-san."

Naraku sighed. "Well Kagome, the reason I stopped by is because I want to invite you to my party held in your honor."

"In **my** honor?"

"Hai. I've always wanted to throw a party for you, but I haven't had the opportunity to. But when I learned that you were going to come to Tokyo, I decided to throw it for you."

Inuyasha leaned even more into the door. He couldn't hear anymore of the conversation and he hit his ears to make sure they were working.

It turned out that it wasn't his ears that were wrong. It was just that Kagome hadn't answered (^^;;). "A-Arigatou Naraku-san. I'm honored, although I don't think I deserve something like that."

"Nonsense." Inuyasha heard him take a few steps and then heard a gasp. He tensed again. **What is that bastard doing?! Did he just kiss her?!**

However, when he heard Naraku head towards the door, he bolted out of there and hid around the corner again. He appeared not too long after that at the door and smiled at her. "I expect you there tonight at 8." When she didn't respond, he took her hand and kissed it. "I shall see you then Kagome-chan."

Then he walked away.

Kagome was rooted to the spot and looked down at her hand, blushing slightly, and Inuyasha tried to read any sort of pleasure on her face from the "kiss" or his visit.

He found none.

Kagome looked his way and Inuyasha "eep"ed because he had been caught in the act. She frowned at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

Inuyasha tried to stay composed, although it was hard because she gave him a weird feeling. He couldn't explain it. She made him feel all fuzzy and warm inside, although he tried so hard to ignore it. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I-I've been thinking about the talk we had a while back. And about your family. I think that if you tell me what's wrong, you'll feel better."

She only frowned deeper at him and not closed, but **SLAMMED** the door in his face, **HARD**.

**Feh! Wench!** He complained and stomped away in anger. **I want to make her feel better and yet she slams the door in my face! The nerve of that girl! Who does she think she is?!**

**A girl you like…**

Inuyasha halted. Where had **THAT** come from?! He shook his head and continued onward.

One thing was for sure. He was going to that party top try again.

And to make sure that a certain **bastard** didn't lay so much as a finger on Kagome!

To be continued in part 5…


	4. Kagome's Party and Savior

Holly crud! O.o How long has it been since I've updated this fic?!?!?!?! *Bows low* GOMEN MINNA!!!!! I'm not even going to TRY and explain why it took so long. There would be too much to say.

But you know what, I'm back on with this fic and I'll try to get part 5 out. I now have the fic planned out pretty much so I can tell you know that there are quite a number of parts coming out before this fic is done. And who knows? I'll probably end up coming up with "filler" chapters.

As for "Another Chance" and "Brotherly Love", I'm also working on them. Please bear with me.

**DEDICATIONS: ****Purple Rose-chan (You're a great friend!! It took me a while for me to thank you for dedicating a chapter of your fic to me and wishing me to get well!) ****Lightning and LilFoxgirl (my two good friends from AIM. Sorry I haven't been on in a while but my net isn't working at home. I had to upload this at school :( ****Teresa (You're fics rock girl!) ****Silver (I've been reading your fics also and I love them. I haven't reviewed because my net crashed while I was reading. But I will at school!)**

One last thing. I was going to be extremely evil in this chapter but I was feeling generous so I wrote more after a part. It was mostly because I realized that there wasn't any Kagome/Inuyasha fluff in this chapter so I added some more to this chapter. So please be kind like I was and review!!!!!!!!!

So go ahead and read now! Enjoy!!!!

**The Life of a Star**

By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (A.K.A. Inu-chan)

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish, Inuyasha does not belong to me. But one day it might…

~**~

Kagome stood in front of the mirror, looking herself over. This was the dress she had since a few years back. It was the dress she had gotten as a gift from her family for her junior high dance. She loved this dress more than anything else she owned. It was her most prized possession.

It was a sapphire blue color that shimmered like it was covered in silver. It was sleeveless with spaghetti straps and it had a sort of tail in the back with the front part going all the way down to the floor, hiding the old shoes that went with the dress.

She didn't know what had possessed her to wear this dress tonight. She had always kept it, but hidden it from her view because she was afraid of what would happen to it.

Or rather, she was afraid of taking one look at it and crying her eyes out…

But tonight was different. Somehow she had gathered up all her courage and had taken the dress from its hiding spot. She looked at it for a long time, not even shedding one tear. What could have possibly caused this change in her?

The image of a certain dark haired young man trying to pry into her life popped into her mind, but she swatted it away and frowned. Yup. He had done it. He had given her the courage she needed to get through the pain she had been feeling so strongly in the past few weeks. Although she had cried non-stop since they were killed, she was still hurting even now, 2 years after it had all happened.

But how is it that **HE had been the one to give her to courage she needed? How did he do it?**

Kagome decided to ignore those questions and instead think about the dance…although she wasn't too happy with that fact that Naraku was going to be there. He would probably hover over her as if she were something on display that he had always wanted to see.

She knew of his feelings for her…but…she just couldn't return those feelings. She felt like she had this dislike of men. She felt that if she thought about love and boys, she would be betraying her family's memory.

She wasn't saying that **IF she didn't have her family to think about, then she would consider Naraku. Hell no! She would never consider him. He was not only too rich, but too stuck up. She never went for guys like that.**

**What about Inuyasha?**

She blinked at that. **Nani o? Inuyasha? ****Yeah right! He's also stuck up!**

** But how can he be stuck up if he shows that he cares about you?**

** Kagome shook her head. ****He doesn't care about me! He doesn't! There's is no way in the seven hells that I'll ever believe that!**

With that set in mind, she did a snobby sort of turn, swishing her dress around her, and headed towards the limo that would take her towards the party.

~**~

There was a great advantage to being the son of one of the richest men in Japan. Even if you had the lowest paying of jobs, even if you had to kiss your bosses feet, you were still able to attend rich, social gatherings and look snappy at the same time.

And, might he add as he re-adjusted his tie, he looked **DAMN snappy!**

With an air of confidence that he always paraded, he made his way through the main door, watching all as all the rich snobs chatted away happily, not a care in the world. Had he ever mentioned that he hated being rich because he had to mingle with people like them?

He looked around, trying to find Kagome, and frowned when he saw her with Naraku. She was smiling, but Inuyasha was sure that it was forced. She didn't really want to hear anything that he had to say.

He decided to make his way over to them.

~**~

**Man Kagome complained as she forced herself to smile at Naraku's corny jokes ****I don't think I can stand to hear any more! I need someone to come and rescue me!**

Who actually came to save her wasn't the "knight in shining armor" she was expecting, but rather another one of the thorns in her sides. She hadn't noticed him come up until he began to talk. "How is everyone this lovely evening?" she heard Inuyasha say in a fake "rich guy" tone. How much she hated rich people!

Both her and Naraku turned towards the voice and saw Inuyasha standing there with a smug look. Kagome didn't know it, but he was smiling like that because he was happy that Kagome wasn't enjoying herself with Naraku. Naraku smiled back, a little annoyed that someone had interrupted his "alone time" with Kagome. "Welcome to the party…" he gave Inuyasha a look as if to say "And you are?"

Inuyasha wasn't stupid. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Daimyou Inuyasha, son of Daimyou Inukyojin," he said, bowing. Just because he didn't like Naraku didn't mean that he was going to act like a fool.

Naraku seemed to switch from flirty mode to "rich guy" mode. He nodded in understanding, his arms crossed behind him. "Ah yes, I know your father. Nice man. And your brother is quite a nice young man himself. He has a smart head. Good for business. I can see him taking over your father's factory some day."

Inuyasha smirked. "Of course. He is older after all." Inuyasha shrugged. "Besides I have no interest in taking over. Being the owner of a big business doesn't interest me."

Naraku seemed to get a glint in his eyes that no one noticed. "Oh really?" he asked, interested. An evil plan was beginning to make itself in his head…

Both of the boys/men broke away from their conversation when they heard Kagome yell out names. They turned their heads from side to side, trying to find Kagome. She had separated herself from them while they were busy talking and taking no note of her.

"Sango!" she yelled gleefully. "Miroku!"

Taiji Sango and Hentaihoushi (^^;;) Miroku both looked up when they heard their names being called. Both of them had been on opposite ends of the room and had been looking for Kagome but were sidetracked when multiple people kept stopping them to chat.

They both excused themselves from the people they were talking to and walked over to Kagome. They hadn't really known that the other was there (Sango didn't know Miroku was there until Kagome yelled his name and visa versa). Once they **did learn, they seemed a little reluctant to go over, but knew that they wanted to chat with Kagome.**

"Hi Kagome-chan!" Sango greeted, engulfing Kagome into a large hug while trying to make sure not to mess up their hair and dresses. Kagome, Sango and Miroku had been best friends since they were kids and kept in touch no matter what happened to them. When Kagome had become a famous singer, she had made sure that her friends could still reach her no matter what the situation. 

Sango finally released Kagome, allowing Miroku to hug her but making sure he kept his hands in check. All three of them knew that Miroku didn't like Kagome in **that way but he was as perverted as they come when it came to woman, friend or not, although with Kagome it was more of a greeting.**

"I'm soooo glad you guys could make it!" Kagome said as Miroku released her. Then she lowered her voice so that no one else could hear. "I'm so glad to be able to talk to sane people who aren't obsessed with money."

Sango just laughed with her hand in front of her mouth, causing Miroku to get a dreamy gaze and Kagome to smile. She had always known Miroku liked Sango, maybe had a crush on her, and ever since she had known it, she had been trying to find ways of setting the two of them up. Nothing was working however. The two of them seemed reluctant to admit their feelings for each other. Kagome got her own evil glint in her eye. **Well, I guess I'll just have to work harder. And I think I know just the thing…**

"So," Kagome began, gesturing to the two of them towards a table, "why don't we sit down and talk about what we've been doing these past few months? I missed you guys!"

While the three of them walked over, Inuyasha followed while Naraku was forced to stay behind. He had found a business friend he had wanted to chat with about a venture and he wanted to see how that was going.

The three of them sat down at the table and were surprised when Inuyasha joined them without an invitation. Kagome glared while having a questioning look. "What do you think—"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku explained in a friendly greeting, interrupting Kagome since he had the feeling it was going to get ugly if she continued. The two boys shook hands before Inuyasha sat down. "How've you been man?"

"Good," Inuyasha replied, nodding. He looked off at Kagome and gave her his best smile. "I've had the pleasure of meeting this young lady." Kagome blushed and scowled, but kept silent.

Miroku smiled himself. He seemed to sense that there was something going on with these two. "You'll love Kagome. She's a great person once you get to know her."

"_Hello!" Kagome called out, fuming now. "I'm right here! Don't talk about me like I'm in the other room or something!"_

Sango patted Kagome's shoulder sympathetically but it didn't seem to help the situation. Kagome was still going off. She stood up from her seat and pointed away from the table, indicating she wanted him to leave. "Go away and leave us alone!"  
"Kagome-chan," Miroku called, slightly as a warning, "leave Inuyasha alone. He just wants to sit and chat with us."

Kagome directed her glare towards Miroku who looked innocently away 9_9 (^^v).

Inuyasha took the invitation and stayed where he was. "Thank you Miroku. I'm glad to see that at least **someone appreciates my presence." He looked at Kagome for emphasism but she just turned away in a huff and decided to ignore him throughout the conversation.**

"So Inuyasha," Sango began as she rested her head on her hands, "what do you do?"

"Well, being the son of one of the richest men in Japan doesn't really make me go looking for a job like some sort of poor person— **I knew it! Kagome thought. ****He IS**** snobby! —but I'm looking into becoming a song writer."**

That caught Kagome's attention. **Becoming a song writer? Is that why he's here then? But if that were it then why is he trying to get close to me?**

"Interesting," Sango replied, peaking at Kagome through the corner of her eyes and watching for a reaction. "And have you written anything yet that you could share with us?"

That had caught Inuyasha a little bit off guard. **Written anything? Uh-oh! What a _baka I am! I should have paid someone to have something ready for me! Why do I never plan ahead? Inuyasha decided to lie for now and __then get someone to write something for him. "Well, I don't have my songs with me and I can't really recall them from the top of my head, so sorry Sango, but no."_**

Kagome knew it had been a lie while Sango only suspected. She hadn't gotten to know Inuyasha like Kagome had to feel that he was completely lying. She shrugged. "Oh well. Maybe you'll share what you have with us next time."

"Sure."

With every word that came out of Inuyasha's mouth, Kagome got increasingly suspicious of him. He was up to something and she was determined to find out what it was…

Kagome decided to ignore Inuyasha and turned to talk to Sango. "So what have you've been doing these past months Sango-chan?"

Sango just shrugged nonchalantly. Kagome could tell her attention was towards Miroku, though she was trying to hide it. "I've been working and going to school, you know, to try and become a lawyer. But tuition is just so expensive."

"If you want I can lend you the money you need."

Sango flinched inwardly, Inuyasha noted. He figured it was because she didn't like borrowing money from friends. "No thanks Kagome-chan. I can do it. I almost have enough anyway."

Kagome just nodded but it was clear she had figured the same thing as Inuyasha. She decided instead to ask about something that was touchy with her, but when she asked other people about it, it was okay. "How's your family?"

To tell the truth, ever since it had happened, Sango and Miroku had been careful to talk about their family to Kagome. Sure, they were there to comfort her and make sure she was okay (no trying to kill herself or get into drugs) but both of them had decided to take an oath not to mention it to Kagome ever again. It was all for her happiness.

Sango smiled nervously, not really sure if anything she said would be okay. "They're fine Kagome-chan." She turned her gaze to Miroku for support but he just stared blankly back, as if trying to get out of this. **Some help he is…**

When she had turned her gaze back to Kagome, she was shocked to see what looked like sadness in her eyes. "Irk! Kagome-chan, gomen ne, atashi—" (Irk! Kagome-chan, I'm sorry, I—)

"No." Kagome firmly responded. She smiled brightly at Sango but everyone at the table could see that it was forced. "I'm the one who should be sorry." Everyone could see the tears begin to form but Kagome was up from her chair and out of there before they could be sure.

Sango clapped a hand over her forehead and sighed deeply. "I blew it, didn't I?"

Miroku patted Sango's shoulder sympathetically and looked at Inuyasha who had remained silent throughout the conversation because he had been curious to learn about Kagome through watching the way she acted around people she really cared about. Inuyasha nodded at him, getting the signal. He too stood up from the table and chased after a now depressed girl.

~**~

She ran as fast as she could back towards her trailer but somewhere along the way she had fallen flat on her stomach. **Oh no!** She stood up quickly and checked around for any tears.

"No…" she breathed out when she saw a 2-inch tear on her side. The dress from her family…torn and dirty.

"No!" Kagome crouched down on the floor and began to cry. Life was just getting worse as time passed. First, she got invited to a party that had Naraku, a man she couldn't stand. Then Inuyasha, that jerk, appeared. Then she had totally embarrassed herself in front of her friends and run out of there as if they had the plague. Was God punishing her?

Thunder rumbled, lightning flashed, then water fell down from the sky. Things had just gotten worse considering she was now wet and cold out there with a dress that didn't warm her and the air cold.

That did it. Kagome didn't care anymore. Her family was dead. She had no one left who cared (A/N: She's not thinking about Miroku and Sango right now). **The world will be a lot safer without me around. No one will even notice I'm gone. I'm just invisible to them anyway.**

Her eyes glazed over and she began to walk anywhere her legs would carry her, as if she were a zombie. What was left for her anyway? Emptiness? Loneliness? No one cared.

She had been so out of it that she didn't notice it when she walked off into the road. A car up ahead was coming at a fast speed, but they didn't seem to notice her considering they had their headlights on low.

Time seemed to slow down. The car had finally noticed her but it seemed a little too late…

"KAGOME!!!!"

There was a serving, screeching, a thud…

…then nothing…

~**~

"Excuse me…"

She turned her pretty head towards him, the tears now gone. She was surprised he was still there. She had to admit, he was cute. She had never seen anyone with hair that long who still looked good in it. And the color looked good on him. It was like an orangey brown. And his eyes were emerald green, deep pools of green that you could just dropped into…

"Excuse me?" he asked again, staying polite though she had spaced out for a while. She had this dreamy gaze that made his face turn slightly pink.

She shook her head and smiled, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Yes?"

He averted her face because that smile had seriously done something to him. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh…I was…uh…wondering if I could stay here…as an apprentice."

She cocked her head to one side, letting her hair cascade over her shoulders. "You want to be an apprentice?" There wasn't any teasing, just curiosity.

"H-Hai."

She smiled again, this time even softer, making her face glow. "Okay." She held her hand out for him to shake. "Welcome to the Sunset Shrine. My name is Jiiro Asaka."

He tried to smile as best he could, considering he was blushing like an idiot and could barely look at her. "I'm Kawaiikitsune Shippou."

It had all begun from there…

~**~

He opened an eye slowly, but even that movement made his face ache. Not only that but there was extra weight on him that was making the rest of his body ache. He looked down and noticed that it was Kagome, her eyes still glazed over. He breathed deeply, glad that she was okay. He had barely made it. However, she looked like she had actually gotten hit and was now nothing more than a corpse in his arms.

**What had happened to make her like this?** Inuyasha questioned as he looked down at the "dead" girl with concern. **What Sango said couldn't have made her like this, could it? **He slowly lifted his hand and let it rest on top of Kagome's head. That's when she started to shiver, as if cold. But it wasn't. It was from fear. But was it fear of him? Or the fact that she had come close to death?

A sob escaped her and he felt her hands reach up and tightly clutch the coat to his black suit. "I'm s-sorry…I'm sorry!"

"Shhhh," Inuyasha soothed, smoothing her hair and caressing her head. "It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong."

He just let her stay there, clutching onto him as if he were her only life line, and cry.

He made a solemn promise to God then. A promise he would keep no matter what.

**I'm going to protect this poor vulnerable girl from anything that hurts her…even herself. I'll always be there for her and I'll do my best to fight this sadness she carries because of her family.**

I swear it… To be continued in part 5… 


	5. Discoveries and Preparations

Kon'nichiwa minna-chan! Yay! This time it didn't take me too long to update! It didn't take me too long to write this chapter and I have to say that I think it's satisfactory. It has more Inuyasha/Kagome fluff but I've also decided to add some Miroku/Sango here too! I'm getting more and more into that couple. I've always supported them but I never really paid much attention to it. Okay well, since I was nice enough to sacrifice homework for everyone, I ask that you all PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Arigatou gozaimasu!!!! And enjoy the fic!!!!! The Life of a Star 

By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (A.K.A. Inu-chan)

Note: Any song I put that's actually an English song, pretend that it's in Japanese, k?

Disclaimer: Me and Inuyasha? No. Takahashi-sensei and Inuyasha? Yes. And the songs used don't belong to me. Whoever owns the songs (can't mention it because it'll ruin a good part of the fic!), please don't sue!

~**~

          _"KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOME!" they chanted with such excitement that she was left speechless. It seemed that they had all come to see her but the only people she wanted there in the audience was her family. She was standing on the stage with the dress her family had given her (no tears) with the hot spotlight on her while the rest of the stage was dark and silent._

_          The crowd didn't seem to care that she wasn't singing. All they cared about was that she was there. She again scanned the audience to see if they were there. She didn't want to start until they were._

_          Her eyes stopped when she saw them somewhere in the middle, smiling, waving, and giving her the thumps-up. With them there, she was able to sing without problem. She looked offstage and nodded._

_          Almost immediately the whole place began to get filled with soft music and Kagome stood there, waiting for her time to start._

I don't need a lot of things

I can get by with nothing

But all the blessings life can bring

I've always needed something

But I've always got all I want when it comes to loving you

You're my only reason, you're my only truth

          _For some reason, tears began to form and threatened to fall. Kagome was feeling a pain in her heart caused by the song and she didn't understand why. It's not like the song was relating about her life. There wasn't anybody who she loved who loved her back._

I need you like water, like breath, like rain

I need you like mercy from heaven's gate

There's a freedom in your arms

That carries me through

          _The tears were now flowing unmerciful as she sang a certain line_:

I need you…

          _Her voice broke and she dropped her mike, the people in the audience still yelling her name like a mantra, "KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOME!" No one seemed to care that she was in pain._

_          No one cared…_

_          A scream filled the audience and Kagome looked up, tears still pooling down her face. Her face was struck with horror when she saw a mysterious figure killing her family while no else did nothing. She got up and wanted to run to them but her fans chose that moment to swamp the stage and block any possible way of getting to them._

_          All she could do was get swamped herself and watch as the mysterious figure shot all three of the last family members she had…_

          Lost to her forever… 

~**~

          She woke up to the fact that there were warm arms around her and her face was wet from crying for a long time. She relished in the warmth and let it engulf her, shoving away the horrible nightmare. She had been so cold for so long that she forgot what the warmth felt like. This warmth felt a lot like when her mother would hold her. However, this warmth was different…better somehow.

          "Are you feeling better?" a voice from above her asked softly, with such tenderness that she almost broke down and cried again.

          She looked up and saw Inuyasha's face looking down at her, concern in his beautiful violet eyes. When he saw the tears, he frowned and reached out to wipe them tenderly. The gesture was so sweet, she almost smiled, but held it because of the awkward position she was in. He was still holding her close with one arm while wiping her face with the other.

          For some reason, neither pulled away…

          "What happened?" Kagome asked, feeling a little flustered and being in his arms while he was being so sweet. Again she felt the pain in her heart, but she knew this time it wasn't because of her family.

          All of a sudden he looked rather upset. In the short time that she had known him, she hadn't seen him look this upset. But when he spoke, he was calm and gentle. "You almost killed yourself, baka."

          Kagome then remembered what had happened. She had been walking in daze onto the street, not even caring that a car was about to hit her. She thought she was actually going to die then but she didn't care.

          That's when she was pushed away by someone and both of them were sent flying to the side and into safety. She remembered hearing someone yell her name while she was just standing there like a zombie.

          She had come so close to death and she didn't even know what she thought about it anymore.

          She gasped softly when Inuyasha pulled her more towards him, totally and completely engulfing her in a tight hug. She could feel him shake beneath her.

          "Please," he begged with the voice of a lost child, "don't do that again. Please."

          Needless to say, Kagome was shocked. No one except her family, Sango, or Miroku had ever cared about her like this. **He cares…** Kagome realized, her eyes scrunching up in both pain and happiness, tears beginning to form. She closed her eyes and sniffed, enjoying the gentle way he held her. Unconsciously, she wound her own arms around him and held him back, trying her best to reassure him. **Someone actually cares about me!**

          Unbeknownst to both, a pair of eyes watched them from the window…

~**~

          *Click* Hello?

          "I have a job for you."

          "For how much?"

          "3 million dollars, but you have to do it right."

          "Don't worry boss. Anything you say. So what's the job?"

          "All right, listen well because I'm only going to say this once."

          "…"

          "…"

          "…"

          "…"

          "…Got it." *Click*

~**~

          Shippou picked up any miscellaneous things he found around the house, but there was barely anything, considering that the girl lived alone. He had tried to find time with the tree to see what it could tell him but it always seemed that she needed something for him to do. And of course he was glad to help because she was so beautif—uh, he meant busy.

          He picked up one of the sweater's that he owned off the couch and looked outside the window. He noticed her outside sweeping away, like she did everyday. He had once inquired as to why she swept so much but she simply shrugged and said because the leaves kept falling from tree. He knew she was lying because it was spring and the leaves didn't fall during spring.

          But why would she lie? It seemed to him that she was just as mysterious as the whole shrine with its tree trying to talk to him. He needed to find out everything he could for Inuyasha.

          He blushed when he realized he had been staring. Asaka had caught him and was waving, completely oblivious as to WHY he had been staring. With his red face, he waved back and chuckled nervously.

          He needed to stop loosing himself in her beauty—uh, in the tree. Yeah…that works.

          With a heavy sigh, he went back to look for more things to pick up.

~**~

          After Kagome had woken up, she had begun to treat Inuyasha better than before. Why? Well, maybe it was because she had realized he wasn't as bad as she tried to make him out to be. Truth be told, she wasn't about to trust him with **everything**, but at least she wasn't going to be mean and nasty anymore.

          Right now Kagome was out looking for Sango and Miroku, trying to talk to them and get them to forgive her about the way she had acted the night before. She felt they needed an explanation.

          She looked around and spotted her friend Jake, the American, keeping watch like always. She decided to ask him and see if he knew where they might be.

          "Kon'nichiwa Jake-san," she greeted with a smile, feeling way better than she had ever felt in her life. She never would have thought anyone would have been able to break through her barriers. Not even Miroku and Sango had done it.

          Jake looked a little shocked for a while, trying to think of the last time he had ever seen Kagome in such a good mood. He decided to smile back and then ask questions later, when he knew it wouldn't be such a bad idea. "Kon'nichiwa Kagome-chan."

          "Have you seen Sango and Miroku around?"

          Jake nodded before he used his head to point towards the two trailers they were staying in. "They're in there. But, uh, you may want to be careful. Sango seems to be upset at Miroku."

          Kagome guessed right away at what it was. It was either that he had tried to get a feel, or he had flirted with a girl and now Sango was jealous. Either way she nodded and was on her way.

          Who should appear then but the thorn in Kagome's side known as Suboshi. Kagome groaned inwardly and tried to hold back the urge to roll her eyes. **Why can't I have someone else handle my stuff?**

          "Kagome-chan," Suboshi greeted. "I'm glad I ran into you. I've got great news. You're next concert is tonight." He made a fake swipe at his forehead as if he was tired, causing complete melodramatics. "Good thing you learned the dances and everything before now."

          "Yeah, good thing," Kagome replied in slight sarcasm, just enough so that he wouldn't catch it. She again had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

          "Well then," Suboshi said, reaching out and patting her arms, "you'd better get ready soon. You need to look your best for the concert." He gave her one last smile before he walked away in a happy mood.

          Once he was gone, Kagome was **now** able to roll her eyes at his retreating back. **I swear! Sometimes that guy creeps me out! I wish I could fire him and get someone less annoying and more normal.** With a heavy sigh, she continued onward towards Sango's trailer, deciding it was better to talk to her first. She would be like the water cooling down the roaring fire.

~**~

          **BAKA!**

She pounded into her pillow, picturing a certain pervert's face there. She just didn't get it! Why! Why had she gotten so jealous! It's not she actually cared for that baka hentai!

          **Ah, but you do.**

          **No I don't! I hate him!**

          **Why do you lie to yourself? Just admit it. YOU. LOVE. HIM.**

          "No I don't! No I don't!" she yelled, shaking her head as if it were a wet towel she was trying to dry by shaking the water out.

          "Don't what?"

          Sango gasped and froze in mid-shake. **Caught.** She slowly turned around her head and saw Kagome standing there with the most innocent curious look she had ever seen. That was something that shocked Sango even more. For the first time ever since **_it_** had happened, Kagome always seemed to carry an air of grief and sorrow. But this time Sango didn't feel anything.

          Sango got up slowly from her seat and walked over to Kagome, all the while keeping her face one of puzzlement. "Kagome-chan?"

          "Hmm?" Kagome smiled and cocked her head to one side.

          Sango shook her head and decided to change her question. "What are you doing here? Don't you need to get ready for your concert tonight?"

          Kagome shook her head, her face getting serious and yet not loosing it's innocence. "Don't worry about that. I came to talk to you about Miroku."

          **Great. She wants to talk about the one person or thing I don't **want** to talk about.** She growled and turned around, hoping Kagome would get the hint. "Can we **not** talk about that stupid baka?"

          "Sango," Kagome pressed, her voice serious and slightly hard. "It'll help if you talk about it. Tell me what happened last night."

          Sango sighed and decided to sit down before telling her. She didn't want to be standing and telling her story. It would be too uncomfortable. Kagome went over and sat down beside her, waiting for Sango to begin.

          Sango sighed heavily and began her story. "Well, after you left, there was this guy who came up to me and asked me to dance. I said yes to be polite and I looked back to see if Miroku was watching, as, uh, curiosity. But when I saw him, he had already asked a girl and was looking my way. He seemed a little mad but all I could think about was how mad **_I_** was that he was dancing with someone else."

          Kagome was quiet and seemed to be thinking hard the whole time Sango was talking. Once she was sure Sango was done, she squealed suddenly, causing Sango to jump in surprise. "Na (Wha)…?"

          "Sango-chan!" Kagome smiled. "That means he was jealous! A guy asked you but he asked a girl to get back at you and make **you** jealous. And it seemed to work too. He'll be very happy to learn that."

          Sango's eyes grew wide at what Kagome was saying. "Are you trying to tell me that you're going to tell him?"

          "And why wouldn't I?"

          "No!" Sango reached out and grabbed Kagome's arm softly. "Please don't tell him! I don't want him to know!"

          Kagome smiled reassuringly but she held her hand behind her, her fingers crossed. **Okay. I won't tell him, but she didn't say anything about **_hinting_ **about it!**

            Kukuku, I'm so evil… 

~**~

          Kagome hadn't decided to do anything right away but she had the most evil plan in mind for them ^_~.

          She headed off to her dressing room to get ready for the concert that was in about 2 hours, all the while thinking of the perfect song to sing for them. As she was walking, she noticed that Inuyasha was hanging around her trailer, leaning on it and obviously waiting for her. She decided to be nice because he had been so nice to her.

          "Hi Inuyasha," she greeted when she reached him.

          "Hey," Inuyasha greeted back before pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to her. "I wrote a song I was hoping you'd use for your concert tonight."

          Kagome decided to at least read it before deciding that.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there done that_

_Singers:_

_Who you think you're kidding_

_He's the Earth and Heaven to ya_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through ya_

_Girl you can't conceal it_

_We know how you feelin'_

_Who you thinkin' of_

_Kagome:_

_No chance_

_No way_

_I don't say it_

_Singers:_

_You swoon_

_You sigh_

_Why deny it uh-oh_

_Kagome:_

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_Kagome:_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming "get a grip girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"_

          That did it! This was the **perfect** song to sing for them. It pretty much described Sango's feelings all too well. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. "Arigatou Inuyasha. This might be just the thing."

To be continued in part 6… 


	6. Ill Fated Concert

Okay, here's part 6!! Yay!! Sorry that it took so long. Too much going on. I've introduced a well loved character in this chapter (hmm…who could it be…? ^.~

) and I know you'll thank me for that (since I think in the end you'll end up hating me for what I'm about to write!!! Please don't flame me!!! My house will catch fire!! Ahh! Then no more house, no more anime stuff, and no more chapters for anyone!!!

Okay, j/k but I still think you'll be angry. So I'll just go ahead and let you all read it. ENJOY!!!!!!!!! And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

****

The Life of a Star

By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (A.K.A. Inu-chan)

Disclaimer: Simply put: Me no own. Just for fun. Got it? No sue either!

During a cold night, a concert was to take place. It would be the only one in that part of the city and he saw it as his only opportunity. So, ever so quietly, he walked towards a trailer, careful that no bodyguards were there to see him. And when he saw that there weren't any, he laughed silently to himself, wondering why there was such a lax on security.

He pressed his ear to the door, hearing for any sounds at all. He wasn't sure if she was there or not. He hadn't made sure before coming. If she was there, he would need to wait until she left. If she wasn't, then operation was go.

When he heard that she was indeed not there, he opened the door to her trailer. It was what he always imagined it to be: pink everywhere with lots of girly dresses and make-up. Just like a movie star.

Once he was done taking in the settings, he looked around for a glass of water. He reached up to push back some locks of black hair that had fallen over his eyes and finally spotted what he was looking for.

He grinned evilly…

**Don't be nervous!** Kagome scolded herself as she entered her trailer. **Since when have you been nervous for a concert?**

Truth be told, it wasn't the concert she was nervous about. There was a feeling that something was going to happen. Whether it be good or bad she didn't know.

**Drink some water to calm your nerves.** Water always seemed to calm her down in a way nothing else could. She didn't know why that was. Might have been that there was a lovely little stream that she could hear from her window. The sound always calmed her down after having a hectic day at school. 

She looked around, hoping there was some nearby. "Aha!" she called out triumphantly when she spotted a glass on the table near the door. She went over to it and snatched the quickly, gulping all of the contests down her throat. It felt cool against her throat and she indulged in its refreshing taste.

When the glass was empty, she wiped her mouth and set it down. "Okay," she said, pumping her arms out and then getting into a "ready" fighting stance, like she had seen on the movie "Rocky". "I'm ready to go!"

As she walked out the door, she failed to notice when a fly came and perched itself on her glass. It took a few sips of what remained of her water…

…before it dropped dead…

She was a girl on a mission! She was powered up and ready to go! Nothing was going to stop her tonight! You might even say she was giving a certain baby with wings and a bow the day off and doing his job for one night, bringing together two of her best friends. This was going to be their night and she was going to make sure she was going to make it as special as possible.

Besides, they didn't suspect a thing and she was feeling a little evil tonight ^^.

With her hair styled, her best dress intended for a ball on (a flowing gown of white and silver with some gold), she grabbed the mike from where it lay on a pillow, ready for her to pick up, and walked off towards the stage.

She was ready. This was it. No turning back now.

Sango didn't know why but she felt something was going to happen. It was like a tiny prick of worry from the "trouble bee". She was also getting some chills down her back and all over her body. She decided it must be the cold wind of the night and hugged her leather jacket tighter to her body.

Miroku looked in Sango's direction, seeing how beautiful she looked in her brown jacket, black turtleneck, and tight jean pants. The night seemed a little cold for such a small and thin jacket. How much he wished he could go over there and drape his own warm jacket around her, like a boyfriend would do for his girlfriend. But alas, as long as he was as perverted as he was, she would never like him.

He sighed deeply and decided to watch Kagome's performance.

Yet he couldn't keep his eyes from straying and going towards a lovely girl with long black hair and a leather jacket…

The lights near the stage dimmed until they were gone completely. Everyone knew that this meant the concert was starting, so they hushed, but they knew they were going to yell out the minute the lights turned on again and Kagome appeared on the stage.

For some reason, the fog rolled over the stage, something Inuyasha noted with annoyance. This girl sure loved having fog on her stage.

The audience began to hear the noise of crickets, and since it was nighttime, they all assumed it came from around them. They couldn't really tell since the stage was so dark.

That's when Kagome began…

Kagome (sighing)

(Speaking) What's the matter with me? You'd think a girl would learn.

Kagome (now singing)

If there's a prize for rotten judgment

Then I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

The this spotlight blasted on, full pink, showing Kagome sitting down on what looked like a stone bench. She was under an altar that was woven with roses and vines. Kagome stood up quickly, giving a large amount of **umph** to her performance.

Kagome

That's ancient history. Been there, done that.

Five more spotlights flashed on, revealing woman dressed in robes of different colors like purple and blues. 

Women

Who ya think you're kidding?

He's the earth and heaven to ya

Kagome joined in then with her own long 'noooooo'.

Women

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through ya

Girl, you can't conceal it

We know how you're feeling

And who you're thinking of

Kagome had now gotten off her bench and walked towards the roses, cupping one in her hand. Inuyasha, who was off at the side of the stage with the producer and stage people, thought she looked like a goddess in her dress and the roses all around her.

Kagome

No chance, no way

I won't say it no, no

Women

You swoon you sigh

Why deny it uh oh

Kagome was about to go into her next line, when she started feeling a little dizzy. Her words faltered a bit, coming out a little choked, but she quickly cleared her throat and continued.

Kagome

It's too cliché

I won't say I'm in love

Kagome walked away from the altar, this time going towards the front of the stage, when she felt her eyes become blurry. Her stomach was churning and the world began spinning. All the people playing instruments for her slowed their playing down, wondering what was going on.

Kagome's head was spinning and the loud noise was giving her a headache. She grabbed onto the stand for the microphone, trying to compose herself so she could continue with the concert, but it was too much.

The ground was coming at a fast speed to greet her…

Inuyasha had been watching the display with slight worry at first, wondering what was going on with her. He had seen how her steps were off and her voice was getting a little weird. He wasn't worrying about it too much at first, thinking it was probably because she was overworking herself.

That is, until he saw her collapse.

"KAGOME!!" he yelled, running towards her, hoping to catch her before she fell on the hard stage floor.

"KAGOME-CHAN!"

"KAGOME-SAMA!!"

Two pairs of voices filled the now-quiet audience, and everyone turned to see a boy and girl running full force towards the stage where Inuyasha was cradling a now-sick Kagome.

Inuyasha felt her forehead when he saw that she was sweating, despite the cold air of the night. She was also moaning and tightening her eyes as if in pain. He pulled his hand back and gasped. **She's burning up! **He looked up when he heard two pairs of feet on the stage and saw Kagome's two best friends approach her.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled as she kneeled next to her best friend. She saw the look of pain over Kagome's face and felt a large wave of worry for her friend. She looked up at Inuyasha searching for an answer, any that would reveal itself on his face. All she saw though was the same worry. Except that there was something different about this look. Something Sango could barely see, but it was definitely there.

He cared about Kagome.

She marveled at this. In the short time she had known Inuyasha, she never would have thought he would show an interest in Kagome. She had figured he was like all those other boys who wanted her only for her money…before remembering that he was richer than her so there was no need. But then what could be the reason? He couldn't care for her just because of her. It didn't happen in the world where movie stars and famous singers rarely find TRUE love.

Miroku, being the only one who wasn't deep in thought, cupped a hand close to his hand and yelled out to the audience, "Someone call an ambulance!" That sent out practically all of them towards pay phones, and even many others to get cells out all at once, as if they had been synchronized. If the scene hadn't been so serious, it would have been funny to see the everyone pull them out all out once.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was protectively holding Kagome close, not wanting to let her go or let anyone else handle her except him. Sure, he would let Sango get close because she was a girl and Kagome's best friend, but not Miroku. Everytime Inuyasha would glare and growl slightly, forgetting for a second that he was supposed to keep his true form a secret. And everytime Miroku would look at Inuyasha with confusion. He didn't get why Inuyasha was being so overprotective.

It didn't take too long before everyone began to hear the faint sound of sirens off in the distance. And although Inuyasha knew that they were coming for Kagome to help her, he still felt slightly angry that soon she would be ripped from his arms. He didn't understand why he was caring so much all of a sudden. It wasn't as if he cared about this girl. All he wanted was the right information from her.

But if that were true…then why was he acting this way?

Once the ambulance arrived, two men in white and blue suits came out of the back, bringing with them a stretcher. They dashed through the split crowd as fast as they could while two more came out of the front, bringing with them IV fluid so they could inject it into Kagome's veins.

When they arrived, they carefully moved Inuyasha back, in too much of a hurry to notice who he was. If they had, they wouldn't have pushed at all. However, with how Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off Kagome, he probably wouldn't have noticed anyway.

They hauled Kagome onto the stretcher and ran back towards the ambulance, knowing that every second was precious and every second they wasted, was one with Kagome closer to death.

Inuyasha-tachi all followed, wanting to be with Kagome on her way towards the hospital. They wanted to give her all the support they could.

Inuyasha faced one of the nurses, total defiance on his face. It was a look that read, 'if you say no, I'll give you a bloody nose'. "I'm going with her."

"Us too," Sango replied, standing her ground with Miroku by her side. They didn't want to abandon Kagome in her time of need.

The nurse argued over this. "Only one person can go with her. No more."

Inuyasha was going to reply how stupid that was since there was clearly enough room for all of them (it was a large ambulance car) when Sango beat him to the punch. "Inuyasha'll go. Miroku and I will follow in his car." Although she had said they were going to stand their ground, she could see that Inuyasha going was best. She didn't know why. It was just a feeling.

Inuyasha looked at her in confusion at first, wondering what she was up to and why she was giving up her place by Kagome's side since they were best friends, but decided to just smile as a thank you. He ran ahead and climbed into the ambulance, making a grab for Kagome's hand the second he got in there. It felt colder than normal, while at the same time she was burning up with a fever.

They rode away while her fans prayed for Kagome's safety.

Meanwhile, Miroku was standing with this unbelieving look on his face, wondering what the heck had just happened when Sango offered Inuyasha her place in the ambulance. He turned to look at her but she cut him off, knowing that eventually he was going to ask. "He likes her, though he doesn't realize it," she replied bluntly, saying it in such a calm voice that scared Miroku.

"What?!" he exclaimed, not getting anything anymore. He hadn't really expected her to say something like that. "How can you tell?"

"I saw it in his eyes."

Shippou sat on the bed in the room Asaka had given him, staring out at the beautiful scenery before him. The rain of a few days ago was giving life to the tree he had been trying to talk to, but everytime he listened, it kept saying the same thing. He couldn't seem to get anymore information from it.

Not only was he frustrated about that, but he was also frustrated with himself. Ever since he had laid eyes on her, she wouldn't leave his mind, even when he was trying to do what Inuyasha asked of him. He felt like he was hungry and the only food he wanted was her. It was strange and unnerving to think about.

A light tap brought him back to the here and now. He jumped slightly and called out, "Who is it?" before mentally hitting himself, knowing there wouldn't be anyone else who would knock.

"It's me," a muffled voice from the other side of the door called, "Asaka. Are you okay Shippou-san? You've been a little weird the past few days."

Not wanting to worry her, he called back. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

She didn't say anything for a while, but with his good hearing he was able to pick up a light sigh. "Okay. Well, dinner's ready if you want it."

"I'll be right down."

When he was sure she was gone, he released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Yup. Things were definitely strange and he didn't know how to deal with them.

He just wished he could figure it all out before it ate him up inside.

The night was cold and it was getting late. Not many stores were open anymore, and all the business on Main Street were closing as well, the employees ready to go home and relax for the night. It was a good thing it was Sunday tomorrow, the day off for most people. They were so relieved about it they could cry.

A man in a very snappy suit and holding a briefcase opened the glass door that led to the parking lot, his face emotionless yet with some joy. He had succeeded in today's duties and was willing to do it again the next day. But of course that was out of the question since no one would be working. So he decided he would spend his own day off and just read a classical novel by the fire.

It was so nice to have the house to himself, with no pesky half-brother to bother him. Granted, he wasn't THAT annoying, and he cared for his little brother, but it was a breath of fresh air that he was gone for a while, supposedly looking for something his mother had wanted him to protect.

Which reminded him. He needed to make a stop at the hospital tomorrow. His father had recently gotten sick, leaving him in charge of the family business. He thought it weird that his father had suddenly gotten ill. His father was the healthiest man (*snicker*) on the planet. He needed to investigate on that one. He was pretty sure someone was out to kill his father.

As he was pulling his keys out and about to unlock the door to his black Chrysler convertible, he heard a strange click, like someone getting a gun ready to fire. He turned around and came face to face with someone all in black, and wearing a "Scream" mask. In the stranger's hand was a silencer, a good gun if you wanted to murder someone.

The young business man, Sesshoumaru, heir to the family business and older brother to Inuyasha, growled deep in his throat. "Who're you?"

"The last face you'll see in this lifetime." This mysterious person hid it's voice well with one of the "voice changing boxes", though Sesshoumaru didn't know that.

Sesshoumaru poised, ready to attack…

__

To be continued it part 7…hehehe…


	7. Foreshadowing

Ahem, yes, I'm back from the dead. Gomen, minna-san, for the long wait. I don't even expect a lot of reviews since people probably forgot about this fic. But hey, I'm doing it for fun. But reviews always make me stop procrastinating and get me working.

Anyways, my other fics are still on hiatus and even my easy one "Inuyasha's Diary" will be on hold. I'm almost going to graduate High School so my teachers are packing us with as much work as they can before then. U.U So having free time to write is getting rare now.

I want to thank the people who reviewed from chapters 1 to 6:

**Kusi-chan**, Lover, **diamond**, MysticalWoodElf, **lucrezia-senda-nyght, melissa,**** animeinvasiongirl, cherrie grl, ****Falconstar, XiaoFa, ****Miss-Sexy-Ass-Kicker, Mystic Neko-chan, **TsaraKitty**, fox-demon, ****eek, sorena, ****zel no miko, Lady-Ravenclaw, **JJ**, Ore Goddess of Wonderland, **hiro-0911**, Kayasha, **Laura-chan**, DemonBlade, ****Emcronia, kaaira, ****chris, Kiyoshi-neko, **Snowgirl**, Sasali the Snowgirl, **Sabrina Black Snapeish**, -_- ain't telling, **ExT fan (hisoka)**, demon-heiress, **Aiko-chan**, Lin-Ysh, **vicious-wolf**, Merialiss, ****Kells Hanyou, aurora borealis, ****Silver Ninja, occasional wanderer, ****IndygoDusk, TsukinoDeynatsu, ****xOxQtAzNGurLxOx, Cloudie, ****Haruna, Pyro,**** LilFoxgirl, Inu-Baby, **Purple Rose**, Inuki, **Lil Sarang**, RyuichiFanGirl, **DemonAni**.**

Bold and not bold so you can find your name better. Anyways, sorry I can't respond to all those reviews. It's really late and I'm trying to wrap this up. I still need to finish my gov't essay, study for the test, do my child development homework, and it's gonna be 12 AM!! Gah! I'm so dead.

Um, I know there was more I wanted to say, but I seemed to have forgotten...

..Oh yeah! Below are the translations to the song from chapter one. Lightning (who changed her name cause her profile got deleted, which sucks really hard) translated it for me. I kept forgetting to post it the with fic:

**_Dodemo ii to nagesutete kita (It's ok that I was thrown away)  
  
_******

**_Yume mo aishiteta koto mo_**** (Because I came with my love for my dream)**

**  
_Kasuka ni nokoru yume tsukande mo (I will do my best to catch my dream)  
  
_**

**_Nani mo kawaru hazu nakatta_**** _ga nai (Nothing will change, everything___**

**_will be alright)_**

**_  
Hajimaru koto kanjita no ni (I felt the feeling that it was going to start)  
  
Fuann dake ga sakibashiru (Only rejection holds me down)  
  
Negau koto wa tada makennai ashita wo matsu ( I won't give up my wish!  
I will not lose, I will wait till tomorrow comes again)  
  
I don't wanna cry   
  
Mo ichi do aishite mo ii? (May I love you one more time?)  
  
Kogoeteru furueteru watashi ga iru (I am here for you, forever and always)  
  
Nando demo futari de ikite yukitai yo (I want us to live together, just the  
two of us, over and over again)  
  
_**

**_Anata no koe wo kikasete hoshii_**** (I want to hear your voice)**

**_  
Kowashitakunai futatsu no kokoro ( I don't want my second heart to break)  
  
Mune wa mo harisakeso (My heart feels like it will burst)  
  
Tsuyoku natte kimete kitainoni ( I decided to be strong, but...why?)  
  
Namida ga tomaranai....Doshite? (Why don't my tears stop?)  
  
Hajimari wa nando demo aru (There are lots of ways to start)  
  
Sono kimochi wo wasurezu ni (I don't want to forget that feeling)  
  
_******

**_Negao koto wa tada owaranai yume wo_**** (I won't give up my dream,**

**not until I'm done-...)  
  
_I don't wanna cry   
  
Honto ni aishite mo ii? (May I really love you?)  
  
Kokoro kara dakara, ai ga afureru (It's from my heart, that's why you  
can see love-...)  
  
"Nando demo futari de ikite yukitai" ( I want to live with you, just the two of us, over and over again)  
  
_**

**_Anata no koe ga amaku sasayaku_**** ( I can hear your voice clearly)**

**(Guy)**__

**_  
I just wanted you, just wanna try   
  
Don't wanna loose you; don't wanna cry   
  
Hope you will give my love another life   
  
_**

**_You just believe me, I'd rather die for you_**

**_  
Hajimari wa nando demo aru (There are lots of ways to start)  
  
Sono kimochi wo wasurezu ni ( I don't wanna forget that feeling)  
  
_******

**_Negao koto wa tada makenai ashita wo_**** _matsu (I won't give up my dream!___**

**_I won't lose, I will wait till tomorrow)  
  
I don't wanna cry   
  
Mo ichi do aishite mo ii? (May I love you again?)  
  
Kokoateru furueteru watashi ga iru ( I am here, forever and always)  
  
"Nando demo futari de ikite yukitai" ( I just want to live with you, just  
the two of us, over and over again)  
  
Anata no koe wo (Your voice,...I want to hear it)  
  
I don't wanna cry   
  
Honto ni aishite mo ii? (May I really love you?)  
  
Kokoro kara dakara ai ga afureru (It's from my heart, that's why  
you can see love)  
  
"Nando demo futari de ikite yukitai (I want to live with you, just the two  
of us, over and over again)  
  
Anata no koe ga amaku sasayaku.... ( I can hear your voice clearly)  
  
I don't...wanna.....cry-......._**

Anyways, enjoy minna-san. I'm gonna head off to bed now so please be kind and review. And sorry it's a bit shorter than previous chapters. I wanted to finally get it out, so, yeah, my author's note might just be longer than the fic ~_~ lol. Ahem, so the next part I'll try really hard to get out ASAP. Can't promise though.

P.S. Don't you just hate it when you feel you're forgetting something but you can't think of it, yet when it's too late, you remember? ~_~

Enjoy nonetheless...Please review!!!**__**

**The Life of a Star**

By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (A.K.A. Inu-chan)

Disclaimer: No own. For fun.

~*~^_^~*~

          They arrived at the hospital in no more than 10 minutes with Inuyasha holding Kagome's cold, clammy hand the whole time. He felt that if he let go, the energy he was trying to transmit to her would disappear and she would leave him. He began to wonder how, in such a short period of time, he had come to care so much for someone he was only using. But the truth of the matter still remained: He cared about her. A lot. Love was still a ways away for him to tell, but caring about her seemed like enough for now. He just wanted her to get better.

          Once there, the nurses made a dash for the emergency room, running at top speed and not stopping for anything. Inuyasha wanted to be with her the entire time, but once they entered two large wooden doors with a sign that said "No Admittance. Staff only", he knew he could follow no further.

          **When has that ever stopped you before?** A tiny voice in his head argued. **When you want to do something, you pretty much always do it.**

          He wanted to follow the voice's advice because that meant he could be with Kagome, but the doors opened again and a short, slightly old nurse walked through. She had a black eye-patch over her right eye and Inuyasha could see the sadness in her left one.

          "Oi," Inuyasha called out to her, wanting to catch her attention. And catch it he did. She looked up at him and didn't seem to care about his rudeness. "Did they say anything yet?"

          She shook her head sadly. "Sorry young man. It's too early to tell yet. But"-sigh-"it doesn't look good."

          Inuyasha's insides felt like they were lurching and he felt them tighten. Might not make it? He didn't want to believe it. A girl like her didn't deserve this. She had been hurt already, what with the murder of her family. He looked pleadingly at the nurse. "Please, tell me if there's anything I can do."

          The old nurse looked deep into Inuyasha's eyes and saw nothing but pure concern and raw emotion for the girl. She tried to be as understanding as she could be. "Pray. That's all you can do for her. Pray to the gods that she'll be okay." And with that she went on her way down the hallway.

          Inuyasha just stood there, alone, with a feeling of complete uselessness filling his entire being. He wanted to growl, he wanted to tear things apart. Of course, his reasoning side knew that wouldn't help Kagome at all. Instead he let out of breath of exasperation and plopped himself down on one of the waiting chairs, running his hand through his hair. His face was twisted in anger and misery.

          "Leave me alone, I already told you!"

          Inuyasha looked up at the sound of the familiar voice, totally wondering how she could be so loud at a time like this. **Damn them! Don't they know this is a serious matter and yet they're arguing!**

          Many nurses stopped in what they were doing and saw a very angry Sango followed by a red-hand printed Miroku, who still had a grin, despite everything. "Sango dear," Miroku cooed, "don't deny your feelings for me any longer."

          Sango blushed, but still exploded. Oh how she wished she had something large to hit him with! "What are you talking about, you pervert?! I HAVE not feelings for you! Especially after you tried to grope me so many times!"

          Miroku shrugged. "You deny them but I know you love me." This only sent him grinning like a fool.

          Sango turned on him, ready to punch him to a pulp. She raised her arm…

          …but was stopped by Inuyasha. He had grabbed her hand at the last minute and she looked at him with confusion. He looked ready to beat them BOTH into a bloody pulp. "Uh, guys, for your information, Kagome is in there sick, and you guys are out here fighting." He was amazingly calm for someone who was worried and yet had to deal with this.

          Both of them were sweatdropping and cowering from the threatening look on his face.

          Finally, after calming down, Inuyasha sat down in a huff, feeling total exhaustion reeling its ugly head. Sango saw how concerned he was and felt touched. **Inuyasha…despite acting the way you do with her, you care a lot for Kagome, don't you?** She decided to ask if they knew anything about her condition yet.

          Inuyasha shook his head. "So far, only a one nurse had come out. She said it didn't look good." He ran a hand through his hair. "It's still too early to tell."

          No sooner were the words out of Inuyasha's mouth than a doctor came through the door where they had taken Kagome. Inuyasha stood up like a bullet and all three of them waited patiently for the doctor's words. By the look on his face, it didn't look good.

          "So what's the word doctor?" Sango asked, her sisterly instincts for Kagome taking over.

          "We managed to find out what was wrong. Apparently some poison entered her system. It managed to get through her bloodstream so we had to take out a lot of her blood in order to stop it from spreading to her heart and brain. She was lucky to get here when she did. Any longer and she would have died."

          This sent the three of them into great doses of relief. Who could have poisoned her was something they decided to figure out later.

          "However," the doctor continued, catching their attention again, "she needs a blood transfusion or else she'll die."

          "Well, get her one!" Inuyasha yelled out, feeling they weren't out of hot water yet.

          "We can't. Blood is in short supply right now, what with the large bombing that happened a while back. We need more donors but haven't managed to find more."

          "Well, one of us could give her some blood," Miroku replied.

          "Which one of you is an O+?"

          Miroku and Sango lowered their heads. "I'm an A," replied Sango. "And I'm an AB," said Miroku.

          Inuyasha was glad that he had the power to transform. His blood type was O+, but because he was a human, none of his demon blood would get into Kagome. He decided to volunteer, anything to get Kagome better. "I'm O+."

          All three of them turned their heads to look at him. The doctor looked absolutely excited. "Really, young man? Oh this is wonderful! Come then! We'll get you prepped to give blood."

          Giving one last look at Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha stepped through the doors, ready to save the life of a girl he was beginning to care about.

~*~^_^~*~

          The calm swooshing noise of the large tree as the wind caressed it branches filled the air, serenading the world into a state of peace. Shippou was out in front of the shrine sweeping the steps while Asaka was out buying the weekly groceries. She had offered for him to go as well, but he declined, deciding it was better to stay and do the rest of the chores.

          Shippou was getting in deep and he knew it. What had started out as a simple (or not) assignment from his friend Inuyasha turned into something complicated. He was here to do a job and help a friend and nothing else! So what if Asaka was nice, pretty, friendly, understanding…

          He shook his head furiously, trying to get her out of his head. **Concentrate baka! You're here to figure out what happened the night of Kagome's family's murder and that's all!**

          The only problem with that was that no matter how much he tried, she was always present in his mind...

          Shippou sighed audibly, misery beginning to be form inside his heart. The wind picked up speed then, blowing his deep orange ponytail to one side. He stopped sweeping a moment to look off at the tree, its magnificance swallowing up the entire shrine. As it seemed, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get the tree to talk to him. It was as if the power to communicate with nature was lost forever, dimished as the generations went by.

          **No. I can't give up. This is important to Inuyasha. He made a promise and he needs this information in order to keep that promise.**

          A feeling went through him then, one that was like a jolt to his soul. It had gone as quickly as it had come, but immediately he knew where it had come **from**. As if in a trance, he dropped the broom and walked over to the tree. Something was pulling him towards it and he was powerless to stop it.

          He lifted his hand up and touched the roughness of the bark. A weak, hollow voice was echoing in his head...

          _"...killed them...marry...refused...she...danger..."_

          Then, just like that, the connection was broken...

          Shippou dropped his hand in shock and shook his head, trying to keep the weird feeling out. It was almost as if he had been asleep and had now just woken up. He had heard and memorized every word though. He was going to make sure Inuyasha knew about it.

          "Shippou-san?"

          He almost jumped out of his skin as he recognized the voice calling out to him. He looked off towards the shrine entrance where the voice had come from and saw Asaka with the bag of groceries. She was looking at him curiosly. "Are you okay?" she inquired. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

          Shippou blushed a deep tomato red and back away from the tree. "Nandemonai! (Nothing!) I was just...gazing at the tree." He looked up at it and tried to hide his emotions. "It's quite...nice."

          Asaka smiled at him but didn't move from where she was standing. "Yes, that family has been here even before the shrine came to be. It's very old. I heard over 500 years old."

          Shippou knew she wasn't lying. He could sense it. It's ancientness was practically pouring out in waves along with its strong magical aura. Sighing, he walked back and took the broom. "Well, I think I'll go sweep the back now."

          He turned and walked away. Had he stayed or turned around to look at her, he would have noticed the guilty look that was surfacing on her face...

          "I'm...sorry..."

~*~^_^~*~

          "I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

          "Oh yeah? And why not?"

          "Cause you might find your brain splattered all over the pavement."

          Sesshoumaru grinned, completely amused with the comment. "Hm, it seems to don't know who I am then. No one points a gun at me and lives to tell the tale."

          The man didn't have to know Sesshoumaru to know that he was intimidating enough to beat the crap out of him. He hid his fear behind his gun like a boy hiding behind his mother's dress. He kept himself calm. He was here to do a job and there was no way he was going to fail.

          Before he could even blink, however, Sesshoumaru had charged forward with incredible speed, lifting his leg and slamming his foot against the side of the guy's head. It has shocked him so much that he went flying backwards, his grip on the gun loosing enough for Sesshoumaru to jerk it from his grasp and make a grab for it. With it in hand, he pointed it at the stunned man on the floor, not even bothering to hide his anger. "Alright a**hole!" he yelled. "You're going to talk and tell me who sent you and why, or else **YOU'LL** be the one with the brain all over the pavement!"

          He wasn't scared to die actually, and there was no way he was going to talk. It was betrayel. "No," he replied simply.

          With no hesitation, he pulled the trigger...

**

          The police car drove away and Sesshoumaru, his hands in his pockets, watched it go out of sight. In the end he had been merciful and let the man live. The bullet had connected with the sidewalk, mere inches from the man's head. He had decided it was better to let the police interrogate him. THEY _would_ make him talk!

          For right now, Sesshoumaru decided to go home. He needed some time to think and rest. He would visit his father tomorrow and then hire a private investigator to look into this. Being as rich and powerful as his family was, he knew this had to be someone trying to ruin them through death rather than business.

          He was determined to find out who was behind all this...

~*~^_^~*~

          The blood transfusion had gone with no complications, something Inuyasha was grateful for. As he rested in his hospital bed, he silently thanked the gods for saving Kagome's life. He didn't know what he'd do if he'd lost her.

          Turning his head towards his right, he saw her as she lay there, still a bit pale, but with more color than when the transfusion had begun. **When did it happen?** he thought silently and tenderly. **When did you become the most important person in my life? Why did you have to be so wonderful and amazing?** He wished he could reach out and stroke her hair, but the beds were too far apart. **You're just a lonely girl who's lost and scared. But don't worry Kagome. I'm here and I'm gonna try my best to get rid of your grief and pain. I won't let you go through this alone.**

          His eyes were heavy again and he decided to let sleep take over him...

          **Thank you for saving her...I...love...**

_To be continued in part 8...__^_^_


	8. Concern

Ah, another fast update (like chapter 5). I hope the length of this chapter suits you all. I wrote from 10:30 till 1 in the morning for this! Yeah, I guess that's slow typing. I know I can do more than that in less time. Don't know what's wrong with me.

Anyways, I was so happy that I got more reviews than I really deserved for chapter 7. I want to thank you all:

**bookwrm580**: Naraku huh? Well, I can't reveal anything about that (AT ALL) so I can't even say if you're right or not. Thank you for the review! ^_^

**Saturnlover**: Yes, I know I don't. I'm a lazy person and I had school to deal with. Too much stress. Also, I don't think I mentioned but I moved in with my mom during summer so I now have my brother's who distract me with "Come and watch this movie" or "Let's go here". So, yeah, no more privacy, too many distractions, and school projects pop out left and right. But I will update more now since I feel inspiration and my love for writing came back (not that it really left). That and I stopped reading so many fanfics ^_^ Thank you for the review! ^_^

**Shellbabe**: Read, but is there a review? Oh well, you still reviewed which is cool. Thank you for the review! ^_^

**snooptopian**: I didn't even know people were waiting for me. It made me very happy to read your review cause it showed me that people wait for my fanfic. Does that mean my fic is on your fav list? Thank you for supporting me. Btw, I don't think I'm that good at cliffie's. Thank you for the review! ^_^

**Kusi-chan**: A review for chapter 2 which is cool. I hope you read the rest and review the last chapter available. Thank you for the review! ^_^

**Lover**: What happens next? Hm, well, read on and find out ^_^ Thank you for the review! ^_^

**diamond**: You'll read the rest of my fics? Cool! Thank you! And thank you for the review! ^_^

**MysticalWoodElf**: Get you out of suspense huh? Sorry, no can do. The suspense is still going as far as this chapter is concerned. Read on to see what I mean. Thank you for the review! ^_^

**lucrezia-senda-nyght**: O_o Where did you hear I didn't like cursing? Not that that's a lie but I don't remember mentioning it to anyone. Anyways, sorry I take so long. I'm gonna try to make it up to people now. Projects come like the day and the night but I'll work extra hard to get them done so I can write k? Thank you for the review! ^_^

**gueshoo**: Lol, thank you for saying that. ^_^ It made my day! Thank you for the review! ^_^

**whoobonhoolaglo**: Did I get your name right? I hope I did. Anyways, thank to you much for the long review! Those are my favorite cause I like how you guys talk about the fic and ask questions and get really involved. I'll try to answer your questions without giving anything away: I don't remember mentioning that the killer had black hair. He could be a red head, he could be some weirdo with stringy white hair, he could be anybody (although I'm the only one who knows right now ^_^v). Until I read your review, I didn't really realize myself that I had made this a mystery fic sort of. I just wrote what came to me about plot. But now I see that I added a bit of mystery (detective stuff, investigations, etc) and I know people like that. It is sort of a twist huh? I'm glad you like my fic so much and that you like Shippou/OC. I always wanted to write a Shippou fic (I have three in mind right now but I won't post them for a while). And yes, he DOES have connections. It's what makes him so cool ^^ And about Asaka, well, I guess you all get to find out her deal in this chapter. Kukuku, I'm so evil sometimes it's funny ^^ Anyways, I hope you enjoy my fic and this chapter. Thank you soooo much for your wonderful review! ^_^

**babiekagome**: Envious of my skills? What skills? If you mean the writing I stink at it. This could actually have come out better. If anything I'm envious of authors like silver, teresa, LilFoxgirl, Snowgirl, Lazuli, Purple Rose, Skittles, Jodie-chan, and some other that I have on my fav list (gomen that I didn't remember your name!) But thank you for the review! ^_^

**Laura-chan**: A faithful reviewer like so many of you. Thank you so much for the review. Sorry the last chapter was short. I just wanted to send it off and I thought it was a good place to end anyways. I hope this chapter is to your liking. I'm quite happy with it ^_^

Okay, done thanking. Please read on and enjoy this chapter. I like the way it came out and it's breaking ground for further things to happen, things that will help me with my "plot development" writer's block. I have a lot of the fic planned out already (the ending first and right now writing up the chapter summaries of each one). So far I have up to chapter 12 written out but I know there are more chapters than that before I can finally close this up with the beautiful ending I have planned. I can't ruin it so you'll all need to wait and see. ^_^

Well, read, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW for all my hard work on this fic! Please!!

**The Life of a Star**

By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (A.K.A. Inu-chan)

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

~*~^_^~*~

          _"I'm going to protect you Kagome...I promise..."_

          Those had been the last words Kagome had heard before they had drugged her and sent her to sleep. During her arrival at the hospital (which she didn't even known about), she had woken up, feeling a searing pain go through her body, mostly concentrated in her stomach and making her feel like throwing up. She didn't get the chance to, however, when she had felt weariness overcome her.

          She had gladly succumbed to it.

          Moaning, her eyelids fluttered open, her vision blurry. Everything looked white though. **Am I in heaven? **The light in the room was definitely bright enough for it to be heaven. She tightly closed her eyes and rolled over on her side to block out the intensity of the brightness. It always felt sort of good to her to hide behind her eyelids. When she couldn't see what she didn't want to see, it was as if it wasn't there. This was one of those times.

          A moan from the bed next to her caused her to stop hiding and see what was there. She blinked her eyes several times to rid herself of the blur. When her vision was clear enough, rather than allowing her eyes to stay open a tiny bit, they widened till they were the size of dinner plates.

          There, in the bed next to hers...was Inuyasha!

          If she hadn't felt as weak as she did, she would have at least propped herself up on her elbow and rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Her body still felt tired enough that she couldn't even lift her hand let alone support herself. Turning over on her side had weakened the only energy she had for the day.

          She took a moment to just lay there on her side and gaze as she slept. He looked so peaceful, his black locks sprawled out on the pillow. He looked a bit pale, but other than that fine. **Why is he here? That thought had struck another in her. ****Where _IS_ here anyways? She looked around the room, starting from her right where she spotted two doors, and then went to her right where she saw a window, a TV hung like a weird sort of picture, and a cushiony chair. There was only one place she knew of that looked like that.**

          The hospital.

          She knew why _she_ was there, but the question was, why was Inuyasha?

          "K...Kagome?" a familiar voice said next to her, sounding a bit weak, but not that bad.

          She turned her head in Inuyasha's direction and found him awake. He was looking at her through half open eyes and she marveled in how beautiful and purple they were. Such deep pools of amethyst...

          He, at least, had the strength to prop himself on his elbow. He noticed how her color was almost fully back, but because it hadn't been too long ago since the transfusion, she was still weak and needed rest. He smiled lightly, a smile void of mockery or sarcasm, but rather, full of warmth. "Y-You're okay now."

          Kagome nodded slowly. "What...what happened?

          "You fainted on stage so we took you to the hospital to see what was wrong. They said you had poison in your system so they needed to take out the blood and put in some new blood." He blushed a bit but tried his best to hide it. Curse him and his inability to show his feelings. "I-I volunteered to donate blood to you."

          She was shocked to say the least. She would never have expected for him to do such a thing for her. She marveled at the idea but was also confused and curious. "Why?" she asked weakly. She could barely speak at the moment. Even that put on strain on her.

          Inuyasha looked away sheepishly. Why? Well, there were many reasons, almost all of them ones he couldn't tell her yet. He decided to pick the one he COULD tell her. Turning back to look at her as the sun shined on her like a halo around her head, he whispered, "Because you're too wonderful to let go."

          Now, she definitely hadn't imagined **THAT to be one of the answers! She had expected something like "Cause your friends would have been worried" or "Cause you're a famous star so no one wants to see you die."**

          But then she remembered back when she had almost died, the way he had held her in her arms and begged for her not to do something stupid again. This time it wasn't her fault (and she knew that he knew it), but the look was the same, the same sort of warm look filled with concern, as if he had wished he could have done something more to prevent it. She had realized he cared then, and she realized he cared now just as much, for no matter how much he wanted to hide his feelings, his face betrayed him and she could read him as easily as she could read "See Spot Run".

          Her eyes glowed with the affection he held. **Why? Why does he care so much about me? I don't understand. I know he does, but WHY? She scrunched up her eyes, the prickle of tears beginning to form. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She didn't want to seem anymore weaker than she actually was.**

          "Kagome?" he asked uncertainly, noticing the way her emotions battled on her face. At first she was shocked, but then it was replaced with dazzlement at his statement, before turning into confusion, denial and sadness. Had he said something wrong in confessing those feelings to her? Had he been too open?

          "I don't..." she began, turning her face away so he wouldn't see the tears fall, "I don't understand why. Why...Why do you care so much about me?" All of this was wearing her out terribly and all she asked for was for him to be honest and just say it.

          This time Inuyasha could not reply. What could he say? _I care cause I realize that I'm in love with you? You were what was missing from my life? You hold the jewel, therefore you're the one my mother predicted I was destined to be with? **Yeah, that would really settle with her. He at least decided to TRY and tell her something. "I guess...I guess cause you deserve more from life than what it offered you. I want to help you to get what's missing, to heal your pain and sadness."**_

          "No one can...heal it..." she whispered out so low he had to strain to hear it. Her breathing was even again and he guessed that she had fallen asleep from the sheer emotional stress she had just gone through. Emotional stress that he felt he was at fault for. She had started it, but he had encouraged it, caused it to grow stronger, for her to remember the pain of loosing her family.

          **We all loose the ones we love** he mused as he turned to look up at the ceiling, his own thoughts wandering back to his mother. **Many of us loose them in ways we weren't supposed to. It hurts, but we need to learn to accept it and move on in life. There's never any point in dwelling on the pains of the past when we should try to embrace the future. All we should remember are the good times and try to make the future just as worthwhile.**

          Finally, his own energy was spent and he let himself fall into dreamland.

~*~^_^~*~

          Driving alone the highway towards the hospital, Sesshoumaru was contacting a very highly skilled detective. He trusted this man as much as he trusted himself. He had never failed on him once.

          "What I want you to do is investigate who it could have been who sent that man to kill me," he talked into his cell phone, keeping half of his attention it and the other half on the road.

          "Did you send him to jail, or just kill him?" the deep voice on the line asked.

          "To jail. You should know I don't kill anyone. I hate killing."

          "So you think the one who was sent to kill you is working for the same person who could have poisoned your father with that highly advanced type of poison?"

          "Yes. It has to be the same one. The man didn't tell me the reason he wanted to kill me, but I know this all ties together. Someone is out to ruin my family and the business." He started to pull into the exit that would lead him to the hospital his father was at.

          "All right then. Don't worry about a thing Sesshoumaru-san. I'll get the job done."

          Sesshoumaru smiled lightly, despite himself. "Thanks. I knew I could count on you." He clicked the phone off just as he pulled into the driveway of the hospital. Right in front of the main entrance were many vans from various television stations, cameramen, reporters, and even people with flowers and gifts. The security guards of the hospital fought to keep them all outside and as Sesshoumaru parked his car in an available lot and then climbed out of the car, he managed to catch their questions.

          "What was her diagnosis?"

          "Will she live?"

          "Will she be available to interview?"

          "How long is she going to stay in there?"

          He thought that perhaps the hospital had gotten a recent celebrity who was now recovering, and it annoyed him to no extent how nosy those damn reporters could be. It was a **HOSPITAL** for crying out loud!

          He decided to ignore them and walked in through the back way, the one families went through to reach the sick faster.

          He despised hospitals. They reminded him too much of when his own mother had gotten ill and died. She was a demon like his father, but she had caught a disease only demons can get, one that's similar to human cancer. It hurt to remember the day she had slipped away from them. When his father had fallen in love again, this time with a human and one he had cared about deeply, in a different way from his mother, he had not minded and instead warmed up to the woman. Although he had never forgotten his mother, he still thrived for a motherly figure. She had been kind and had cared for him as much as if she were his real mother. That's when Inuyasha had been born and he was happy to have a brother to play with. Ever since then, they had been a happy family.

          That is, until his second mother had died in the hospital of old age.

          It hadn't turned him bitter or anything. It had just made him despise the hospital and also made him glad that he was a demon rather than a weak human who always needed to come here for every little thing. He hoped that after this, he would never have any need to come back.

          Finally reaching the room his father was in, he turned the knob and opened the door. The room was located far away from the ones where his two mothers had died, by his own request. In the room he saw his father sitting up in bed, looking far better than the last time he had visited. He was too busy watching television to notice he had even entered.

          "Ohayou Chichiue," he called out softly, trying to keep his regularly emotionless face emotionless.

          His father, Inukyojin, turned to look at him and a large smile broke out. "Ohayou Sesshoumaru-kun! Finally decided to visit aye?"

          His father, the definition of respect and power. It was still a strange thing to see him hiding his true demon form in the form of a human. No one could know however, or else all demons would be found and then killed. Of course they would have to fight back, leading in a great human-demon war.

          He walked over with his regular regal grace and sat down on one of the hospital seats. "Sorry I couldn't come sooner. The business is getting better and better but it is also demanding more attention."

          Inukyojin seemed happy with the news. "I'm glad to hear that. It means despite competitor lies, we're still pulling through and even succeeding in overcoming them."

          "Many of our customers are loyal. They don't want to believe the lies because they know that's all they are...lies."

          Inukyojin nodded, but he was sharp and could tell when something was bothering his son. "There's seems to be more you wish to discuss on the subject."

          How he hated his father's sharpness. Only when he **wanted to keep it from him until later, his father could tell. Yet when he wanted him to be able to sense it right away, he was as dense as a brick wall. He decided to tell him anyways, since he was planning onto sometime during this visit. "I was attacked last night by someone I know to be associated with the one who tried to kill you through poison."**

          Inukyojin's deep red eyes (the color his eyes were when he was human) widened slightly as Sesshoumaru could tell he was shocked someone would try to kill his son and not him. "Are you sure?"

          "Well, I have a very high suspicion so I hired Detective Mitsurugi to investigate the matter."

          Inukyojin nodded grimly, obviously agreeing with Sesshoumaru's plan of action. "Yes, he'll find out the information we need. He always manages to pull through."

          "And as soon as I find out who it is, I will personally go after him and drag his a** to jail while dragging him by his tongue!"

          His father was a bit shocked by the fire in his eyes, but he knew it was caused over worry for him, his family, and the business. He was proud to have such a loyal son. "And I'll make sure to help you."

          Both men grinned at each other, knowing very well that they would savor the moment.

~*~^_^~*~

          Sango paced back and forth, completely worried. Who could blame her? Her best friend was inside and she wasn't allowed to enter cause she was still resting. She hadn't even left the hospital, deciding instead to stay and sleep. Miroku had offered as well, but he was forced to sleep as far away from her as humanly possibly.

          So far the doctor who had attended Kagome had told them that she would be able to leave tomorrow, but she had to take it easy. That meant so singing or practicing for a concert.

          It was even better that they had gotten security guards and blocked all possible ways for fans to get through and try to see Kagome. Even Jake was among those helping, though he preferred to stand guard at her room and not with the other guards.

          Right now they were waiting for the doctor to arrive so he could check up on them. Sango wanted to go in there already and hug Kagome in relief that she was fine. She had scared her out of her wits last night with her fainting and being diagnosed with the poison in her system.

          Miroku watched her as she paced back and forth, his head resting on his palm and his eyes bored and sleepy. He didn't get a good night's sleep, what with Sango waking up every little while. He understood that she was worried, but it wasn't as if Kagome was going to die. They had successfully taken out the poison and given her blood to replace what she had lost.

          "Sango," he called out, trying to be as soothing as he could be. She continued to pace but he could tell she was listening. "There's no need to worry anymore. Kagome's fine. She just needs to rest."

          "I know," she answered back, looking a little defeated but not relenting in her pacing. "But she's my best friend...I don't know what I'd do if..." her voice trailed off as she bit back a sob. She had finally stopped moving and was instead standing in the middle of the empty hallway with Jake and Miroku as her only companions. They may as well have been gone, though. She felt alone, scared and trapped in loneliness. She covered her face with both her hands and started to sob.

          Miroku had still been a bit mad at her for accepting to dance with that guy (who he had later punched the lights out of), but at the moment he forgot completely and just decided to envelop her in his arms, giving her as much comfort and strength as he could. He wasn't even thinking perverted thoughts.

          Sango simply sobbed onto him, gripping his shirt like a lifesaver as she was lost in her own sea of grief. "She...she really had me scared Miroku...I thought...I thought I was going to loose my best friend..."

          "Shhh," he soothed, rubbing her back in circle with one hand and stroking her head with the other. "It's okay. I understand."

          "Is Kagome okay now?" a voice annoying only to Kagome asked, seeing the sobbing girl and the worried boy. Both of them looked towards the source and discovered Suboshi standing there with a suit, his gold locks combed for once. He was holding a bouquet of roses. From the scene Miroku and Sango were causing, he had thought Kagome didn't make it and they were grieving over her.

          Sango pulled away from Miroku, a feeling of emptiness washing over them, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Oh, Suboshi-san, no, Kagome's okay. She just had us scared, that's all." She smiled bravely. "Especially me."

          Suboshi looked thoroughly relieved and smiled a bit weakly, the worry still hanging around him. "I'm glad. Have the two of you gotten to see her?"

          "No," Sango answered. "We're waiting for the doctor to come and tell us it's okay to go in."

          "Well I'm glad some people still listen to the doctor when he gives a strict order."

          All of them looked off and saw the doctor coming their way, holding some files in his hand. "It's all right though," he commented, smiling a bit. "You can all go in now. Just try not to get her overexcited, don't hug her too hard, and keep your voices low."

          They all (except for Jake who had stood quiet the whole time) nodded and without further hesitation went inside the room.

          Kagome was still sleeping but Inuyasha was awake, just lying there and looking completely lost in his thoughts. The doctor walked over to stand at the side of his bed and lightly tapped his shoulder. Inuyasha looked at him as he talked. "How do you feel son? Still tired?"

          Inuyasha frowned. "Feh. As if drawing my blood, even that much, would make me some sort of weakling."

          The doctor was unimpressed by his attitude. He scribbled a few things down and talked as he wrote. "Well then I guess that means you can go. You don't need to stay here if you don't want to."

          Inuyasha said nothing but they could all tell that although he was given the chance, he wouldn't go until the doctor said the same about Kagome.

          The doctor turned to her this time but rather than ask (since she wasn't even awake), he put on his stethoscope and pressed the end at her heart. He scribbled something down, then went on to do the rest of the check-up while everyone waited, wanting to hear when Kagome could get out.

          In the meantime, Inuyasha looked at Suboshi with his roses at the corner of his eye. In the little time he had known the man, he had never seen him comb his hair as well as today. The roses weren't so suspicious, but the fact that he got himself all dressed up just to see Kagome was definitely something he needed to watch out for. The man had "suspicious" written all over him.

          "Well," the doctor began, writing more on the files and papers, "she has recovered from the blood loss. The blood responded well to her, as it should have. She should be able to leave tomorrow if she wants to. But she still needs to take it easy for a few more days."

          Everyone nodded and watched as the doctor clicked his pen and walked out of the room.

          Everyone (except Inuyasha who had the feeling) was bubbling with extreme joy. The nightmare was over at least and Kagome was safe. Within a few days things could get back to normal, or at least as normal as things could get.

          "Inuyasha?"

          Inuyasha turned his head at the call of his name and blinked a few times.

          "Onii-san? Chichiue?"

~*~^_^~*~

          Asaka had cried herself to sleep that night, the guilt swallowing her up whole and threatening to eat her up. She had never expected for any of this to happen. At first, when she had accepted Shippou as her apprentice, she hadn't known, hadn't felt his demon powers. She especially hadn't known she would start to feel for him what she was beginning to feel. She thought it would be an easy assignment...**but she was wrong!**

          She slammed her hand on her cushiony bed that morning, feeling that she couldn't go through with this anymore. She wanted out and she wanted it now. She didn't want to lie to him anymore!

          "What's wrong Asaka? Getting weak over some stupid boy?"

          Asaka gasped, fear consuming her. There was only one person she knew with that voice, that sneering voice filled with hate and evil. She looked out towards her door (her room is Kagome's room right now) and saw the one person she dreaded to see now, or any other time in the future.

          "Naraku!"

_To be continued in part 9...Mwahahahahaha!_


	9. Funny Arguments

Phew, rather than do my government homework, I wrote the next chapter. Whoo hoo! I'm on a roll!!! And it's soo cool that this fic finally got to 100 reviews!!! I feel so loved ^_^ You like it, you really really like it! =)

Anyways, time for review replies:

**tsunami-chan:** You're really hooked on this fic? Yay!! I'm glad you like it! ^_^ As for Sesshoumaru, his dad, and Asaka, more will be revealed. I'm trying my best to not reveal things to early. Thank you for the review! ^_^****

**Jay:** Lol, mad, ne? Gomen. I couldn't resist being evil. It sort of made people review. But thank you for reviewing! ^_^****

**whoobonhooaglo:** I'm so glad I got it right. There IS something called "Copy" and "Paste" lol. Anyways, yes, it was to make people review. I was hoping people would and they sort of did. Hey, 110 reviews for 8 chapters is not bad (not that I was complaining). No prob, though, on answering your questions. Like I said, I will try without revealing secrets. I did that once and I got flamed for doing it O_o. I know not to make that mistake again. But who is it that Inuyasha thinks is suspicious? Cause he doesn't have red hair. So far no one in the fic has red hair. I was just saying the killer COULD. His hair color and his features are yet to be revealed. I think soon though I'll add something that will give a clue. Not a big one that will give it away, but something that will make you all thinking. I have yet to think up of what that hint will be though and where it will go. I better get working on that. Anyways, thank you for the review ^_^****

**hyperchica11:** Hurt Shippou? In what way? Thanks for the reviews ^_^****

**KawaiiAngel:** Sorry that I was mean. Couldn't resist. Thanks for the review ^_^****

***Sexy Vixen*:** I'm glad you were worried about Kagome. It shows you care ^_^. Just for kicks (and with your permission), I'll add a part where a fan sends her a card signed by *Sexy Vixen*. That would add a cute humor part to the fic cause they'd all be like @_@. LOL. Thanks for the review! ^_^

Okay, time for plot updates: So far the fic will seem to be at least 15 if not more chapters. The summaries I have are being split because I'm making some parts longer than what will fit in the chapter according to the summaries. So rejoice cause this fic will have much more mystery, romance, and all that jazz! YAY ^_^ So far though, I think there aren't enough romance parts. The next chapter after this one will make up for it ^_^ It's gonna be like this comic relief break from so much seriousness.

Anyways, enough talk. Time to read! Please review in the end!!!!! It encourages me to write faster!!!! 5 will get an update by this weekend (maybe. I might make it a bit sooner), 8 will get one on Thurs, and 10 will get one Wed. So please review!!! Enjoy!!!

**The Life of a Star**

By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (A.K.A. Inu-chan)

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

~*~^_^~*~

          Sesshoumaru was shocked. He hadn't expected Inuyasha to be there. Inuyasha hated the hospital more than _he did. To see him there was like seeing Sesshoumaru signing up for the cheerleading squad and prancing around like a little prissy boy; never gonna happen._

          What was even more amazing was that Inuyasha wasn't alone. He was there with people Sesshoumaru had never seen before. Two girls, one who looked like she had just gone through something, and two men, one young looking at the other not so young looking. Clearing his throat, he decided to inquire about his brother's presence. "Inuyasha-kun, what are you doing here?"

          Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru with no expression before turning to regard the other people in the room. They all looked slightly shocked aside from the immense amount of curiosity that was so evident on their faces. He turned back to Sesshoumaru and even took a few steps forward. "It's not a crime to be here aniki."

          "Inuyasha," his father said, authority in his voice. "Do not answer to your older brother in that way. He is here to visit me, which is more than I can say about my other son." He cocked an eyebrow upward. He might as well have pointed a neon sign at Inuyasha saying 'I mean you!'

          His face took on a lovely shade of scarlet and he coughed behind his fisted hand to hide his embarrassment. "Well oyaji, as you should know, I signed up to work with Kagome, the most famous J-Pop singer in all of Japan right now."

          His father peered over Inuyasha's shoulder to see the girl sleeping on the hospital bed. He had to admit that she was lovely. She reminded him a lot of his true love, Houko (treasure). He looked back at Inuyasha and smiled knowingly. He knew what was going on. He remembered that day. 

          Inuyasha blinked a few times, confused on why his father was smiling at him. **It's almost as if...** It hit him then and his face grew even more hot, if that were possible.

          "It seems you have found her at last sochi (my son)," his father said. He turned away and began to pull Sesshoumaru with him. "Treat her well....let's go musuko-kun (son)."

          Both shot one last look at everyone in the room before turning away and leaving.

          The room was immensely quite for a while after that, everyone sound, every shout in the hospital being heard from a mile away. No one knew what to say as they were all in their own thoughts over what had transpired. Two were confused and curious as to what his father had said, while one looked not so happy...

          Sango looked over at the red Inuyasha, a small smile on her face. "What was _that_ all about? Your dad seemed to know something we don't." If only she knew that what she was thinking was actually the wrong thing. If she had, her smile would have disappeared as if she had been punched after being in a good mood.

          Inuyasha blanched, no longer embarrassed but now a little scared. There was no way he could explain the **REAL reason for that smile. He decided to lie about it for now. "N-Not really. He...He's just trying to get me married is all. He seems to think I...like Kagome in that way." His face turned angry. "Feh. As if I'd like that wench."**

          Sango frowned at him for the rude comment. "You're stupid Inuyasha. You don't even know what's in front of your own nose." She walked over to Miroku and held onto his arm, causing yet another blushing fool. "Come on Miroku. Let's go eat something. I'm starved."

          In the case in which Sango acts forward like that, Miroku turned into a shy man believe it or not. He acted like a boy with a crush who had been asked out by the girl he was pining over. And **IN that situation, he turned into a sputtering boy. "S-Sure Sango."**

          Both of them left the room, leaving only two (not including Kagome) left.

          Suboshi had been extremely quiet this entire time, watching everything unfold before him. He had gone through many emotions throughout it all, but kept it all under check. There was no point in acting out of line. Walking towards Kagome's bed, he set the roses down on the counter and gazed down at her as she slept.

          "It seems we're planted here for a while Suboshi-san," Inuyasha commented, breaking the silence of the room.

          "Yes," he replied, his gaze never leaving her face. "No matter. As long as Kagome gets well. That's all--" A beeping noise cut him off and he looked down at the beeper on his hip. He frowned down at it before looking back at Inuyasha. "If you'll excuse me then, I should be going. I have business to attend to."

          Inuyasha only nodded as Suboshi left the room in a hurry. Ever fiber of his being was warning him against that man, but he ignored it. He was merely Kagome's agent/manager.

          "I-Inuyasha..."

          Anything he had been thinking about was erased as he heard Kagome moan his name out. He looked over his shoulder at her and saw that she was beginning to wake up. He walked over to her bed. It had amazed him that she had called out his name in her sleep, but rather than be angry about it, he was very happy. It brought a light smile to his face.

          Kagome's eyes fluttered open and Inuyasha had the strong desire to kiss each eyelid. He suppressed it however. There was no way Kagome would accept any kisses from him right now.

          Her eyes opened fully this time and she looked up at him, feeling a lot of her energy coming back to her. **Well, at least I know I won't be here much longer. The doctors will probably let me go soon now that I'm okay. Her gaze landed on Inuyasha. She wasn't the least bit surprised that he was there this time. "Has the doctor come?"**

          "Yeah," Inuyasha nodded. "He checked up on you and said you could go home tomorrow. You'll just need to take it easy for a few days. That means no practicing songs or dance steps. Just rest."

          Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't need bed rest." Her voice was soft no matter what tone she tried to put in it. It was as if she was incapable on yelling.

          "Yes, you do," Inuyasha argued back, a frown on his face.

          Kagome met his frown with one of her own. She may have still been weak, but nobody beat her at a frowning/defiance contest. "No, I don't."

          She may never have lost before, but now she was up against Inuyasha.

          "Yes you do."

          "No I don't."

          "Yes you do."

          "No I don't!"

          "Yes you do!"

          "Don't!"

          "Do!"

          "Don't!"

          "Do!"

          "Don't times infinity!"

          "Do times infinity and one!"

          "You can't do that!"

          "Yes I can!"

          "Cannot!"

          "Can to!"

          "Cannot!"

          "Can to!"

          And the battle ragged on...U.U

~*~^_^~*~

          "Naraku!"

          The one she had loathed to see, the one she didn't want to deal with was in the room with her looking just as arrogant and disgusting as he always did. Asaka was struck with fear, her whole body unable to move. She couldn't even get a word out of her mouth. It wasn't until she tried to that she realized he had paralyzed her momentarily so she wouldn't try to run.

          He walked a bit towards her and grabbed her chin, pulling forward until it was mere inches away from his face. "You seem to be forgetting our deal Asaka. You are not allowed to leave the tree. Your powers cannot block the tree's magic if you do."

          She couldn't even respond to him, something he knew. It only made his smile grow even larger, although his eyes were cold. "Next time make sure it doesn't happen again. Stay by the tree." He raised his fist and slapped her across the face. She cried out, but since she didn't want Shippou to hear, she bit it back. Tears were beginning to sting her eyes. "Failure to do so will result in the lives of your family, do you understand?"

          She was able to nod this time.

          "Good girl." He grabbed her chin again, pulling her face forward and crushing his disgusting lips to hers in a bruising kiss. When he pulled away, he placed one hand on her cheek where he had slapped her and on over her mouth. Purple light glowed from his palms, hiding the evidence of the slap and the kiss, but allowing the pain to still be there. He laughed evilly before teleporting out of the room.

          Once he was gone, Asaka was free from the paralysis. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Her body began to shake with her quiet sobs and she cupped both her hands to hide her face. Naraku's words were still replaying themselves over and over in her head.

          _"Failure to do so will result in the lives of your family..."_

          **I can't fail them. I promised I'd save them and I will. I'll just need to do as he says without messing up. Wait for me minna. I'm going to set you all free.**

~*~^_^~*~

          "Cannot!"

          "Can to!"

          "Cannot!"

          "Can to!"

          That was the scene that greeted both Miroku and Sango as they came back from the canteen. Two children arguing, one who wasn't allowed to strain herself too much. Sango frowned deeply and stepped into the room. "What's going on here?!"

          Both Kagome and Inuyasha stopped their fighting and frowning in order to look at Sango. They blinked a few times before they turned to look back at each other. "Do you remember what we were arguing about?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

          Inuyasha shook his head and rolled his eyes upwards. He began to search his brain for the cause of the argument. All he remembered NOW was that they had been at it for over half an hour.

          "Oh yeah!" Kagome exclaimed, snapping her fingers, a light bulb over her head (not literally). "I don't need rest!"

          Inuyasha remembered and began to yell back at her. "Yes you do!"

          "Do not!"

          "Do too!"

          "QUEIT!!!!!" Sango yelled, realizing they would get into another long argument if they weren't stopped. She walked forward and bonked Inuyasha and the head. It was okay to hit him, but she would never dream of hitting Kagome in order to stop the fight. "Stop arguing already! Don't you realize that the both of you are in a hospital!?! People here are sick and yet you're yelling out like a bunch of trumpets!"

          Everyone sweat dropped. If anything **SHE was the one who was yelling louder than the two of them put together.**

          Miroku stepped towards her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Sango, calm down. You're being louder than they were."

          Sango glared at him, but said nothing. She realized he was right, though she hated to admit it. She was about to scold them some more when she felt an all too familiar hand on her bottom. A vein pulsed at her temple.

          "**HENTAI!**"

          *SMACK*

          Inuyasha rolled his eyes at them. **And she called us** trumpets. If anything they're like children.****

          **Still**, he thought as he watched the scene before him with a warm fuzzy feeling going through him as she saw Kagome laughing, Sango fuming, and Miroku on the floor with swirly's for eyes @_@. **They are beginning to feel like friends to me.**

          That warm moment just HAD to be interrupted by the phone it seemed. "Excuse me," Inuyasha said to them. He stepped out of the room and walked down the hall, giving himself plenty of space so they couldn't eavesdrop. When he was a good distance, he pulled it out. "Shippou?"

          "Inuyasha, the tree finally talked to me."

          "What did it say?"

          "It was still too weak to say much but I managed to pull out some important stuff. It said something along the lines of 'killed them...marry...refused...she...danger...'. I can't really tell what that means yet, but it's still important to know."

          Inuyasha nodded, although he knew Shippou couldn't see it. "Yeah. It's telling me at least that the one who killed her family is putting her in danger. I'll need to protect her even harder from now on."

          "Inuyasha, either it's me or I'm beginning to hear some affection in your voice. Could it be that...you're falling in love with Kagome?"

          Inuyasha blushed, but unlike with Sango and Miroku, he didn't really try to deny it. "Well, there's a chance--"

          "Are you serious?!" Was it him, or did Shippou sound way to happy? "Inuyasha, the guy who swore in the past never to fall in love? **THAT **Inuyasha?"

          "Yes!" he barked out. "Are you deaf or something?!"

          "Calm down! I was just surprised, okay? No need to explode over it." He paused. "It seems that your mother's prediction was true then, huh? The girl who had the Shikon no Tama would end up being the girl you were meant to be with."

          "Yeah."

          "So what are you going to do now?"

          "What do you mean?"

          He could hear Shippou's loud sigh not through the phone, but almost as if he were standing right there. "I mean about the Shikon no Tama. Do you still want to take it from her? Taking it from her would mean you would still need to go through your original way of doing it. Once you found out where it was, you were going to steal it and disappear from their lives forever. That **WAS** the time when you thought what your mom had said was a load of crock."

          "I'm not going to take it anymore. I've decided instead to let her keep it. I just want to know where it is exactly. Once I know, I'll protect them both."

          "And then you're going to woo Kagome and live happily ever after huh?" *Laughing*

          "Shut up!" He received many weird looks for that from nurses so he decided to keep it down. "I wasn't exactly going to say it in those words, but yes, I'm going to try to win her heart."

          "Well, I wish you luck. In the meantime I'm going to get the tree to talk more clearly so we have a bigger picture of what we're dealing with here."

          "Okay. Ja ne."

          "Ja ne."

          Inuyasha clicked the phone off and just stood there, sighing a bit as he weighed his life in a matter of minutes.

          **It seems that bastard has some unfinished business with Kagome. But...what could it be...?**

~*~^_^~*~

          Shippou clicked off his phone in his room, a large smile tugging at his lips. **Who would have thought? In the end Inuyasha actually fell in love with the one who had the jewel. He said he would never do that.** He picked himself up from the bed and walked over to his closet in order to change shirts. The one he had was smudged with dirt from being near the tree. **I'm happy for him anyway. I hope everything works out in the end.**

          As he was tugging the shirt over his head, he felt a chill go through him, one he knew very well. **A youkai?** he thought in alarm, looking off towards where he felt the presence. **It's in Asaka's room!**

          A slap sounded and Shippou's eyes grew wide. Not even bothering to put his shirt on anymore, he quickly dashed towards his bag (the one he brought with him that has all his clothes and stuff) and pulled out some acorns. Even if he was only a kitsune youkai, he was still a full demon with lots of training. He knew how to handle other youkai.

          He ran over to his door, throwing it open, before dashing to Asaka's room. **Why would there be a youkai here? Is it here to destroy Asaka because she's a miko?**

          He threw her door open. He knew he was too late and the youkai was gone. "Asaka!" he yelled out in alarm.

          What greeted him was not a pretty sight. He sensed the demon had used powers to cover it up, but he knew...he knew Asaka had been attacked. He could smell the demon on her cheek and even on her lips. With that known, he began to bristle with rage and jealousy. **That bastard touched her! He touched her! How dare he! He's dead when I catch him!**

          Before he knew what was going on, Asaka had already thrown herself at him, not even caring he had no shirt. She was sobbing into his shoulder and seeking comfort from him. All his anger slipped away and he concentrated on soothing Asaka.

          "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you."

          She didn't reply. She just kept on sobbing. He picked her up bridal style and took her towards the wall where he sat down Indian style and placed her on his lap. From there he began to rock her like a mother would a child. He kept whispering soothing things and noises and tried to be as comforting as possible.

          When he heard her sobs subside, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. Not liking the scent of the demon on Asaka, he bent down slowly, his breath short. His lips caressed hers for a while, before he let them fall on each other. He hungrily drank her and wrapped his arms more tightly, more possessively. He felt her wrap her own arms around him.

          **From now on I promise to protect this girl. To always be there when she needs me. That demon will never hurt her again, not if I have anything to say about it!**

_To be continued in part 10...___


	10. Confessions from a Girl

Gomen ne for taking so long!!! Last week was bad. I had my computer business project STILL because my teacher extended the due date and I didn't have it done so I really working on it. Then I wanted to write it during the weekend so I could post it Monday, but my dumb brother took over MY computer for 2 days playing Pokemon Crystal! No matter what I would tell him I couldn't get him off!

Well, the good thing is that I FINALLY got this chapter done. I hope to have one more out before Spring Break (which starts next week). Then during Spring Break I'm going to work on it really hard and try to get more than one part done. Maybe I can go as far as getting it done done, as in up to the ending ^^ I hope. It all depends on what happens during my break.

Anyways, the responses to reviews:

**bookwrm580**: Hehe, I'm glad you like the Shippou/OC romance. I tried to make it interesting since Original Inuyasha character/OC doesn't seem to attract too many people. Ahem, not that they aren't intersting. It's just sort of hard though, you know? Cause the OC is one you never saw in the anime so you need to get to know this character. But if the author doesn't write that character well, then the fic sort of fails. Eep! I hope that doesn't make anyone mad! Thanks for reviewing though =)

**Jay**: Just grumpy? Okay then. Thanks for reviewing =)

**WhitneyLin**: Awesome? Really? Thanks! ^_^ Hope you like this part! Thanks for the review :D

**CorruptedAngel**: Well, that review was...intersting...^_^ Thanks for reviewing! =)

**superbakagirl**: Lol, that chant was seriously in my head for a LONG time = But I liked it ^^ Thanks for reviewing! :D

**KawaiiAngel**: Update here! ^_^ Hope you like! Thanks for the review ^_^

**hyperchica11**: I hope you do remember cause I'm curious :P Thanks for the pixy sticks and cookies though! They were yummy lol! Thanks for reviewing! :D

**whoobonhooaglo**: I knew I was gonna leave mix feelings. I don't know WHY I did that. It was like, sad part, happy part, sad part, happy part. I should not have done that. Oh well. In response to your guess, ugh, I wish I could say something on it, I really do. Even if I e-mailed though I wouldn't have been able to do it. Any sort of information would kill it all. You guys would pretty much be able to guess the answer if I gave any info. I'm sorry. You'll just have to wait and see if you're right. But guess what I will do since I feel like I'm being mean?

**This chapter dedicated to whoobonhooaglo, hyperchica11, Jay, bookwrm580, and KawaiiAngel! You guys have been there for me the most throughout this fanfic (well, ever since I got back with it after being gone for many months). And I even had one reviewer say that they knew if they had been patient I would eventually update and I did. I had that review saved somewhere but I think I lost it. Gomen. I'll dedicate the next chapter to you too k? Thank you for all the support you've given me! ^_^**

Fic update: Still *might* last more than 5 chapters till I end this. I'm gonna change some things (the genre or theme or whatever won't be angst, drama, for a while). I'm gonna give them all a break and let them have some fun. This fic is now writing itself since I had different summaries on the episodes made, but it's okay. I like this new storyline I'm writing. It's definitely better and it will be funner to write. I had writer's block with the way I was writing it before so I'm glad this plot started to get a mind of its own and changed itself around. Major things will be discovered in the next couple of chapters. I hope I can finish one more chapter before Spring Break and then finish the entire fic during break. If I do then I'll send a chapter a week and that will give me time to write the chapters to my other unfinished fics (some of them not Inuyasha fics either). But we'll see. Pray for me and wish me well please ^_^ God bless (or whatever god(s) you believe in)

So go ahead and read! I hope you all enjoy it! This is another chapter I REALLY feel proud of and responses to it (A.K.A. reviews *hint hint*) would be GREATLY appreciated!!! If you review, I'll give you ice cream~!

**The Life of a Star**

By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (A.K.A. Inu-chan)

Disclaimer: Me no own.

~*~^_^~*~

          "Whoo hoo!" Kagome exclaimed, pumping both of her hands in front of her and smiling so broadly one would think it would fall off her face. She had reason to smile. She didn't know the last time she felt this good. For some strange reason, everything seemed like it was actually going right in her life. Her friends were with her, Suboshi hadn't visited ever since he dropped off the flowers (although she was grateful she had been asleep through that), and lastly, she felt a bit more confidence in Inuyasha. Although she hadn't trusted him at first, because he had saved her life she knew wasn't so bad. There was no way to doubt in him anymore. There was no way he was with her because he wanted something...

          Sango giggled at the obvious happiness of her friend. **I haven't seen her this happy since she became a singer and made all her dreams come true. Sadness crossed her features and she felt a chill at the memory. ****Too bad she knew nothing but sadness after that...**

          "Sango-chan?"

          She turned to look at Kagome and blinked. "Huh?" came her unintelligent answer.

          Kagome felt a bit of concern for her friend. Above all, however, she felt major guilt. She had heard from Miroku how worried Sango had been about her. Tears prickled her eyes but denied them permission to fall. "I...I'm sorry I worried you..."

          A wave of joy swept through Sango, not joy from Kagome's guilt but the same joy she had felt when the doctor told them that Kagome would be fine. She stepped forward and engulfed Kagome in a hug. "It's okay Kagome-chan. As long as you're okay, that's all that matters."

          Kagome returned the hug with ferver, the tears now spilling. "Arigatou Sango-chan."

          "Sango? Kagome?"

          Both of them stopped hugging and looked over at the door. Miroku was standing there with confusion. He had stepped out to see what Inuyasha was doing. "Are the two of you okay?" He didn't like the fact that both had tears spilling.

          Kagome and Sango looked at each other and laughed. **This was what Kagome was missing..."Hai Miroku," Sango answered, wiping her tears. "Just talking."**

          Miroku smiled comfortingly and walked over to them, both of his hands tucked into the pockets of his pants. "Girl stuff?"

          "You could say that," Kagome answered.

          Sango's eyes went wide then.

          ...-_-;;

          "**HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

          *SLAP* *SMACK* *WHACK*

          Sango huffed and walked towards the door. "I'm going to get something to eat. I'll be back later Kagome-chan."

          "S-Sure Sango-chan," Kagome answered, looking at the swirly eyes @_@ Miroku on the floor. It was better if Sango left to clear some steam.

          "Feh. That guy never learns, does he?"

          Kagome's head immediately whipped up as she looked at Inuyasha. Her broad smile was back in a mila-second. She got out of her bed and ran over to Inuyasha, engulfing him in a hug. Inuyasha was startled by this sudden show of affection. "Wha-wha-what?!" he questioned, backing away, a large blush on his face.

          She decided to relish in the warmth that was Inuyasha. She looked up at his blushing face. "Can I talk to you for a while?"

          "About?" He didn't get this girl sometimes, but regardless, he still loved her and meant to help her, protect her, and do whatever she asked of him.

          She pulled away, causing Inuyasha to feel emptier than he had before. She grabbed his hand and began leading him outside. "Just come. It's really important."

          He had no choice but to allow her to pull him forward.

          Miroku, meanwhile, got over the sever beating he had recieved from Sango. He got up, a bored look on his face. It was in fact of look of just waking up from a misty dream. He looked around for everyone, but, realizing there was no one else in the room, decided he would go search for Sango. He wanted to show her how much he "appreciated" her.

~*~^_^~*~

          Sesshoumaru entered his office the next day. He was in a good mood because as it turned out, his father was going to be allowed to leave the hospital. He had fully healed, all thanks to his demon blood.

          He had yet to hear from Detective Jaken (*ahem*) however. He knew it was too early, but he was still counting on him to get him the information he needed in order to get the baka who had sent that man to kill him and who had tried to poison his father.

          As he was sitting at his desk, looking through some paperwork his secretary had given him when he had arrived, the phone went off. One of his eyebrows arched upward. The only way phone calls were supposed to get to him was through his secretary, who then told him who wanted to talk to him.

          He picked the phone up. "Suukou Youkai Jitsugyou (Supreme Youkai Industry), Daimyou Sesshoumaru speaking."

          "................You're little business is about to meets its end...." *Click*

          Sesshoumaru hadn't even gotten a chance to answer. Growling, he slammed the phone down on the receiver and then ran a hand through his hair. **Dammit! Who the hell is behind all this?!**

          He picked up his phone again. "Kaoru, I want you to call the police and ask them if they can install a phone tracer into our phone system. Tell them some nut is threatening us."

          This time he set the phone down and procceeded to get back to work, although he knew it was going to be more difficult.

~*~^_^~*~

          By the time Kagome had stopped leading him, they had reached the roof, a wonderful place where many patients like to escape to when they wanted to get away from the nurses and just be alone. Kagome had never been up there yet, but one time an old man had passed by her room muttering about annoying nurses and their medicine and how he was going to the roof to get away from them for a while.

          Inuyasha, on his part, was having little fantasies about what Kagome wanted to be alone for. So far, out of all the ones he had, this one was his favorite:

~~

          _"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, running into his arms and hugged the lights out of him. He didn't care though. He was content to just have her there, always in his arms for all eternity._

_          And, just like with almost all guy fantasies, he made himself look more dashing, older, and more hansome. His deep amethyst eyes shining with love for her as he smiled charmingly. "Kagome, my love. Ever since I found out I was in love with you, I wanted to tell you the truth, to share my love with you. I'm sorry for lying to you all this time."_

_          Then she would look up at him with her beautiful pale blue eyes. She didn't look mad. On the contrary, she looked overjoyed. "It's okay. I understand. I understand everything koi. You just needed to keep your promise to your mother." She grinned. "But she was right, you know. You **have found the one you were meant for."**_

_          "Kagome..." he whispered, cupping her face with one hand and bending down till their lips were a mere inch apart. "Will you marry me?"_

_          "Hai..."_

_          Then their lips would meet in the softest kiss, the one he had dreamed about._

~~

          Oh how cruel was reality.

          Kagome let go of his hand and went to the edge, holding onto the rail and watching the healthy leave and sick enter. A tireless cycle that never ended. There was a slight breeze blowing, causing her hair to fly around her, making it look like a black flame. She sighed and faced outwards. "Inuyasha...I-I wanted to thank you for what you did. You...saved my life, even when I've been such a jerk to you."

          Inuyasha just stood off to the side slightly, gazing at her from her side profile. His own soft hair was dancing with the wind in sync with hers. "You don't have to thank me for anything. I just did what was right."

          She turned to look at him, the wind now whipping her behind her. "Did you mean it?"

          He blinked, not understanding. "Mean what?"

          "What you said back then. About how you want to heal my sadness and pain."

          He remembered. He would always remember telling her that. It was something he had felt even before he realized his feelings. She always seemed so hurt, so in pain, far worse than any demon could do physically. He hated that look. It was the same one his father had when his wife died. He never wanted to see that look again.

          "I meant it."

          It was as if that was the key thing to say. Everything Kagome had kept bottled up inside came flooding out as tears spilling, wetting her face. She didn't just sob, this time she was crying out loud, her cries pain filled and wanting to be killed by the warmth only love could give. She rushed forward and hugged Inuyasha, crying into his shirt. She gripped it with her hands as hard as she could, as if she never wanted to let go.

          Inuyasha had been shocked at first, but then realized he had done it. He had succeeded in getting her to trust him. Before he wouldn't have cared about anything else. This had been his goal. But now...now things were different. This was not only succeeding in gaining her trust, but it was also his chance, nay, his opportunity to show her how he felt. He would never do anything to break the tie the two of them had finally formed.

          "They..." Kagome cried out, "They left me all alone! It was...it was my first concert! I had just become what I had always wanted to be! My dream of being famous was so close! My family...they had supported me throughout it all! They always believed I could do it! They encouraged me to follow my dream and never give up! That first concert...it was dedicated to them! I wanted...I wanted them to be there, to watch me as my dream became a reality! They promised they would be there!" Her hand tightened on his shirt, her knuckles turning white from the pressure. "But someone took it all away from me!!!"

          Inuyasha's heart was breaking at her confession. His arms tightened around her. **So that's what happened...Shippou was right.** He then felt incredible anger and hate towards the one who had done this to Kagome. He knew that if he ever found out who it was, he would personally rip out his guts and serve it in bowl!

          They stayed like that for what seemed hours. It had taken a while for Kagome's crying to minimize itself down to quiet sobs, mostly because she was replaying the scene of when she had found them over and over in her head. It was causing the pain to come back, to even hurt 10 times stronger, but thanks to finally letting it all go and sharing it with someone, at least this in depth, it made the pain dull a little till it was almost not there. She had always heard that sharing her problems with someone who understood was the best way for it to hurt less, but she had never really believed it until now.

          When he heard her sobs quiet and her breath even out, he knew she had exhausted herself. He arched his head to look at her sleeping face. **I knew crying that much would eventually wear her out.**

          He softly picked her up bridal style so he wouldn't disturb her sleep, and carried her off back to her room. Sleep would definitely be good since she was scheduled to be allowed to leave tomorrow.

~*~^_^~*~

(A/N: Contrary to what this part is saying in ways of description, they are NOT doing anything other than kissing k?)

          The moon shined through a darkened room, filling it with it's angelic colored light. A piece of that light shined down on the face of a young boy, one with deep orange hair, although the dark made it seem a dark brown color. The rest of the light was shining down on the girl sleeping peacefully in his lap, a content look completely apparent on her face.

          Sleep would not hold forever though, as the fox demon young man disguised as a human lazily let one eyelid slide open, revealing the dark emerald orbs underneath. It moved around, trying to identify where it was, before the other eye opened and decided to let the vision become broader.

          They slid downward and spotted the reason he felt weight on his legs. Shocked coursed through him and the eyes responded, completely opening as wide as the plates he had eaten off of. He stayed stiff, not wanting to disturb the blue haired angel resting. **Did I...did we just sleep close to each other?**

          His face flamed and he tried to think of a way to get her into her bed before she woke up and thought many terrible things about him. He definitely didn't need this right now.

          While he was thinking about it, she decided to be kind and wake up so she could get into bed herself. Both eyes batted open and she tried to figure out the reason for the comfortable warmth and smell that was surrounding her better than any blanket ever could. She lifted her head, her hands supporting her. She felt legs and quickly whipped her head around to come face to face with a tomato faced Shippou looking at her with dread as if she had grown ten extra heads.

          "Shippou?" she asked uncertaintly. He had definitely been waiting for her to scream "pervert!" and then smack him. But it didn't seem like she was bothered at all. In fact, was it his imagination or was there happiness there in her eyes behind the confusion?

          He shook his head. "I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything! I swear! It was just...I was...you were..."

          She smiled kindly and brought a hand up to cup his cheek. "It's okay Shippou. I don't mind. In fact..." she took her hand back and red tainted her cheeks, "I'm glad I woke up near you."

          Shippou should have known she wouldn't be bothered by the way she had responded to his kiss last night. His blush cooled down a bit and he smiled, showing her he too was happy. "Asaka..."

          "Hmm?"

          He turned her face back towards him, cupping her cheek. In actuallity, he hadn't gotten enough of her last night. He was still hungry for more. He wanted to prove to her that he cared about her. How he had grown to care about her this much was a mystery to him, but he didn't care. All he cared about was her and her well being.

          The moon observed the two youngsters in love drown themselves in love.

~*~^_^~*~

          Before anyone knew it, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. Many people were in good moods, and for the first time since before that terrible incident a few years back, no one was in a better mood than Kagome. As soon as she had woken up, she felt lighter than she ever remembered feeling. It was the best feeling in the world and she hoped from then on that she would continue to feel it.

          Sitting up in bed, the smile never leaving her face, she looked all around the room. No one was around, which she thought was odd since her friends were always around. **Maybe they went somewhere really quick.**

          She knew it was the day they were going to let her, and she also knew that she wasn't allowed to have a concert or do anything to difficult for a few days. She rolled her eyes at that. **I bet the minute I'm allowed to go on with life, Suboshi will want me to start working again.**

          There came a knock on her door, and since she knew none of her friends would knock, she went over to open the door. What she saw on the other side made her eyes bug out. Jake was standing there, looking a bit embarrassed, yet happy. All around him and stretching at least half way through the hallway were flowers, cards, roses, balloons, stuffed animals, candy, anything someone who was sick could dream of getting as get well gifts. And, yeah, there was even a large red banner drapped over everything. In Japanese writing it read _"Nao(tte)(te)(re)!!"_ (Get Well). (A/N: Gomen, I'm still trying to learn which form the verb takes when you want to put it in a form that isn't infinitive. So if you can tell me the REAL form, then please tell me in a review. Thanks! ^_^).

          "Jake-san," Kagome said, breathless. "Are all these from...?"

          He nodded, knowing what she was going to say and deciding to finish it. "From your fans. They've been trying for a long time to get through security but they've been denied. Ever since you got in here they've placed themselves outside the hospital, waiting to hear if you were going to be okay. Finally security relented and allowed them to at least let them give you their gifts."

          Kagome was touched. **They were all worried about me. Even though they don't know me. Minna-san...arigatou...**

          "Hey Kagome!"

          She turned around at the mention of her name and saw Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha all looking at the gifts with puzzlement. Sango was the only one who looked happy as well. Miroku was just downright confused, and Inuyasha seemed to be a little upset by it all. He was frowning at the gifts.

          Kagome would never guess right then the reason for his displeasure at all the gifts given to her. He was deep in thought as he looked through it all, trying to see at least one thing out of the ordinary. **I wonder if that bastard also wanted to send her something. Maybe one of those gifts is actually something dangerous for her, something filled with poison or something. I'll need to check later.**

          Sango pointed to it all. "I'm guessing it's all from fans."

          Kagome nodded, a happy smile on her face. "They were all worried about me. I wish I could figure out a way to repay them."

          Sango clapped happily, an idea already forming on her head. "How about one more concert here in Tokyo before you leave? One as a way to say thank you? You could introduce new songs, have all the gifts on stage for everyone to see that way they know you reall appreciate them, and even tell them how happy you were."

          Kagome brightened at the idea. "You know what Sango? I like it! I can tell Suboshi. I know he'll say yes. He says yes to everything I say."

          Inuyasha's head immediately sprang up then as he looked at her. **Dammit. Why is it that everytime that bastard is mentioned, I get the chills? Could it be I don't like him even though he never really rubbed me the wrong way before?**

          He decided instead to tell them about his super cool plan. "Listen up all of you." All three, including Jake, looked Inuyasha's way, all of them curious. "As a way for Kagome to relax rather than work, I say we all hit the mall for a day, then do something else the next day, and then something else the last day."

          Everyone blinked. Inuyasha decided to explain himself more. "Baka's! The doctor said Kagome couldn't do anything too hard. Which means it's better that she relaxes. Three days should be a good deal. We'll hit the mall the first day, a theme park the next, and on the final day decide on somewhere else and see where we all agree on." He looked at Jake. "And of course you can come since you're Kagome's friend and bodyguard. She'll need someone to protect her from fans who recognize her."

          Kagome was extatic! It had been sooo long since the last time she had had fun. She definitely needed a vacation. She rushed forward and engulfed Inuyasha in the biggest hug ever! "Arigatou gozaimasu Inuyasha!! (Thank you Inuyasha!!)"

          He blushed. Sango and Miroku smiled, both thinking the same thing.

          Matchmaker time!!! ^_^

          And so it was decided. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Jake would all go on a three day vacation and have some fun for a change.

          This would DEFINITELY prove interesting...^_^

_To be continued in part 11: A Day of Fun! (finally decided to give away the name like some authors do)___


	11. A Day of Fun!

Drat! I'm SOOOO sorry for the long delay! I know I said I would have this all out by the time I was back from Spring Break, but dangit! I was lazy and school was interferring. Right now I'm about to graduate High School so there's a lot of last minute stuff to do and tests to take.  
  
Okay, the next chapter isn't done yet, but by golly I think it's about time I kept going at it. And I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing, but fanfiction.net had that page that said "site experiencing overload...please come back later" and I was like "dangit" cause I wanted to thank everyone personally and answer stuff. Well, I'll do a separate page next time for all who reviewed, k? (although I DO remember that someone said they wanted to know how I did on the test I took a long time ago. I got a B. Yay! But I took another one, the more recent, and got a C ~_~ But the good thing is I moved up a rank in my class. I went from 3rd place to 2nd (in a class of 6 periods with a total of 108 students so that's REALLY good)).  
  
Until then enjoy the fic and I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP. Personally, I like how I wrote a certain part...  
  
The Life of a Star  
  
By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (A.K.A. Inu-chan)  
  
Disclaimer: Yawn.  
  
~*~^_^~*~  
  
Kagome packed as fast as she could. She was so excited! A break from everything was like Heaven on Earth. She had heard that a break every now and then was good for you, and boy, she did now know it. All she could think about was what she would be looking forward to. There were no thoughts about Suboshi, concerts, stress, practicing, or even memorizing songs.  
I'm glad he said yes Kagome thought as she folded a pink shirt she would use on one of the days. I should have known he would though. He practically does what I tell him. He's a good manager. Annoying, but a good manager nonetheless. He understand that I need a vacation every now and then. And he even agree to that last concert that Sango suggested. I'm gonna have to start planning that further with Suboshi when I get back.  
Stopping in her frantic packing to look around for anything she could be forgetting, she saw the picture frame (picture side down) on her counter. Sadness crossed her features and she walked over, reaching out and picking it up with trembling fingers.  
In the frame was a picture of her taken a few months before the record companies got a hold of her, telling her they liked the sound of her voice. There she was, a few years younger, holding a cordless microphone as she wore the dress she had worn to that party that Naraku had dedicated to her. She was smiling and looking at the camera, looking as if she were already famous and taking a picture for a fan. What she saw next made a few tears sting her eyes. Her little brother was also in the picture, goofing off into the camera and making faces while her mother was in the background with her father, both of them dancing to her song. The only one not in the picture was her grandpa because, obviously, he was taking the picture.  
She sniffed a little and wiped her eyes. This had been the only picture she had dared to keep. It was the most recent one of her with them. All the other ones were back at her old house, hidden away from view. Back then she had been too afriad to see them, but now, thanks to Inuyasha, she felt she could go back to her old house and look through them to try to remember the good times rather than feel sad over them. She would make sure to request it on the last day of her vacation.  
She walked back to her suitcase and packed the picture in there with the rest of her stuff. Although she had always hated looking at the picture, she never went anywhere without it.  
When she was satisfied with what she was taking, she closed the suitcase, picked it up, and walked out the door. This was going to be so much fun!  
  
~*~^_^~*~  
  
"All set Kagome-chan?" Sango asked excitedly as she helped pack suitcases into Inuyasha's very expensive, red Chrysler Convertable. Sango herself was excited. She had been studying way to hard recently so she thought she deserved this vacation.  
Kagome smiled at her, the wind picking up for a few seconds, rustling Kagome's blue sundress with a tiny matching blue open-vested sweater and Sango's yellow sundress with matching open-vested sweater. Both girl's had planned on wearing the same thing, although in different colors because they felt it was funner that way. "Of course Sango-chan. I haven't been to the mall in ages."  
"And of course both of you lovely ladies will be glad to be in my company," replied a rather arrogant voice, one that was coated enough to sound innocent and matter-of-factly rather than arrogant.  
They both rolled their eyes. "In your dreams Miroku," Sango replied as she looked through her bag and pulled out some sunglasses and a hat. "I thought you'd wanna be incognito, Kagome-chan, so I brought these along."  
"You actually think just that will hide Kagome away from the people?" a rather annoyed, yet very familiar voice commented. "She'll need more than that."  
All three of them turned their heads and were greeted with Inuyasha wearing rather casual clothes. They consisted of slightly baggy jeans and a red t-shirt with a picture of Cloud and Sephiroth fighting. His midnight black hair was tied loosely down his back. He was holding up a blond wig. "With something like this there'll be no way anyone can recognize her."  
Kagome's eyes widened in complete shock as she pointed to the mass of curly blond hair in his hand. "You...actually expect me to wear that ball of fur on my head?"  
He tossed it to her with a scowl. "If you want to enjoy the day without anyone knowing who you are then you're going to have to wear it. Sango can apply make-up and contacts so that it'll look even more real."  
Now it was Sango's turn to appear shocked as she pointed to herself. "Me? You expect me to do that? I don't know how to do it. I'm not a make-up artist."  
"Well, you're the most qualified. Miroku and I are boys. We wouldn't know how to handle make-up."  
Both Sango and Kagome immediately covered up their mouths with their hands as they looked at each other through the corner of their eyes and giggled. "Oh, you'd be surprised."  
Inuyasha burrowed his brows while Mirokue raised his. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha inquired. He seemed to be very curious to learn what they had to say.  
Sango looked at Kagome and made a hand gesture, almost as if inviting her inside a house. Kagome caught on and began. "Well, there was this one time Miroku--"  
Miroku had caught on faster than a bullet flew and dashed over to Kagome in order to cover her mouth. "Ehehehe. Crazy girl. She doesn't know what she's talking about."  
But he couldn't silence the both of them. Sango decided to take over while Miroku followed her, dragging Kagome alone the entire way. "Miroku was in love with this girl one time when we were little--haha, you missed-- but she said she didn't like anyone who wasn't pretty and didn't know how to handle make-up and be like her mommy--still missed. So he went home and practiced make-up and there was even this one time where he wore it and went over to the girl's house--Miroku you might as well give up--huff huff. The girl, upon seeing him, thought he was a ghost and ran off screaming to her mom, who sent her husband to chase Miroku away from the house."  
"Sango!" Miroku whined, letting Kagome go as the three of them laughed out loud in mirth, completely enjoying the story. It was a nice way to start the new day, by completely teasing Miroku, who deserved it in a way.  
"Fine," Miroku huffed, crossing his arms with a tinge of red on his cheeks. "I'll do her make-up. Only because I'm a good guy."  
All three of them simultaneously coughed into their hands, a word strangely familiar to "Right" being heard, although not to Miroku who was still fuming.  
With that they all boarded the car, Sango and Inuyasha in front, and Miroku, Kagome, and Jake in the back. Inuyasha warned time and time again for Miroku not to even *think* about laying a dirty hand below her waist or anywhere in the chest area. That had earned a well-earned smack from Kagome and a similar scolding from Sango. Miroku merely gave them innocent looks while Kagome smiled at Sango and Inuyasha angrily pointed out that Kagome wasn't smacking Sango.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome growled as Miroku was straightening her wig to look real. "Sango is a girl. With her, it's concern, with you it's just plain old pervertedness."  
"So, I guess concern from me is pervertedness now, huh?" he said as he steered through the streets of Tokyo.  
"It is when a boy says it. It sort of means they're thinking about those areas themselves."  
"I am not!" Inuyasha argued back. "I was just telling him not to even think about it!"  
"Well let Sango do the telling! It's better for her to do it because she's a girl and coming from a girl it seems like honest concern rather than perverted jealousy."  
"I am not jealous!"  
"Yes you are!"  
"No I'm not!"  
"Not this again," Sango groaned. "Why must the two of you insist on acting like children?"  
"We are not acting like children!" the two of them barked at her, then went right back to arguing, although now they had forgotten why they were arguing in the first place. It seemed more a battle of wills now. Whoever held out the longest won.  
"STOP IT!!" Sango screamed, giving firm looks of anger at them and quieting them down faster than a loud yell at a very quiet person. "Look, if the two of you keep arguing like this, not only will you blow Kagome's cover, you'll also looks stupid, immature, and you'll ruin this vacation! So calm down and enjoy this trip or I'll haunt the two of you when I die!"  
Kagome leaned over to whisper in Miroku's ear. "Sango's scary sometimes, huh?"  
"Y-Yeah," Miroku shivered, his hands tightly held onto the seats. Kagome giggled and eventually got him back to working on making her look different.  
  
~*~^_^~*~  
  
When they arrived, they discovered that the mall wasn't as packed as it normally was. Perhaps that was due to the fact that it was a weekday and many were either working or at school. Those who didn't work, were on vacation from work, or ditched school were there, making a small population inside.  
Kagome's excitedness grew the more she gazed at the many-stored facility. There were many people going in and out, many of them families and older people, and some young people who were either there to hang out with friends or go into the theater and see a movie. Kagome had brought along a good amount of extra cash from all the money she earned from singing and selling CD's. I'm totally going to spend it all! Many new clothes and gifts for my friends!  
Inuyasha parked and they all climbed out of the car. By now Kagome's disguise was done. Her hair was curly at the ends, blonde, as went to about her waist. Miroku had inserted crystal blue contacts, a deeper color than her normal eyes, and had applied the same color eye shadow to her eyes. All this topped off with rosy blush and pink lipstick as well as the sunglasses and hat Sango had still suggested. There was no way anyone would tell it was her.  
"So what should we hit first?" Kagome suggested, looking all around the first major department store. The door they had come through was in the baby clothes section and it was causing Kagome to be a tad bit wistful. She was longing for the day when she would finally marry the man of her dreams and start a family with him.  
"Well, seeing as how this is so you can relax, Satomi," Sango said, using Kagome's fake temporary name, "I think we should let you decide."  
"Clothes!" Kagome didn't even allow herself to think about it. She had wanted to see what was in for the longest time. Sure, there were always things from France, Italy, Mexico, and the United States coming in, but she wanted to wear the latest fashion among regular teenage girls in Japan.  
"Oh great," Inuyasha moaned. "And as usual the men's job is to just sit and watch you try all the different possible combinations in the store till you bleed it all dry. How many possible clothes combinations do you think they'll make Miroku? I bet you 10,000 yen it's 150 each girl."  
"Well I say 150 for Sango, 100 for Satomi and I raise the stake to 20,000 yen."  
"You're on, looser boy."  
"You guys are actually betting on this?!" Sango hissed.  
"Sure," Inuyasha shrugged. "It'll make it less boring. This way we'll actually pay attention rather than nod and repeat the 'uh huh, that looks great' comment."  
Needless to say, he was hit twice in one day, making it some sort of record with him and his smart-ass comments.  
"Come on Sango, Jake-san," Kagome called, walking off with them at her sides. "Let's get to work before the day is done."  
"Inuyasha," Miroku prodded Inuyasha with his finger. "Are you alive?"  
When Inuyasha had straightened himself, they rejoined the group. Kagome went in with many sets of clothing at once (going in with the max which was 6) but took longer than Sango because she had to be careful when she put on a shirt or else her wig would fall off. Jake was on guard in the meantime, looking all around for anyone suspicious or anything of the sort. During his guard duty, a regular saleswoman approached him with a complaint, thinking he was just a regular security guard and never thinking how weird it was that there was one guarding the girl's dressing rooms. It took a while for him to convince her he wasn't a security guard and that he was just standing there for fun. This earned him a puzzled look, but she went on her way to someone who really was a guard.  
Finally, billions of combinations later, the boys came up with the results of the girls' "clothes adventure". Sango had tried on 125 outfits and Kagome had only tried on 97. Being as how Miroku's guess was closer, Inuyasha was forced to shelf over 20,000 yen. This resulted in Inuyasha being grumpy every time Miroku would brag about what he would spend the money on.  
Next, it was time for the boys to drag the girls to whatever store they wanted to go to. They all ended up heading over to the video game store filled with the hot newest video games just out in Japan. They were having a special exhibition for every new game, which happened to be Final Fantasy X-2, One Piece, a new installment to the Yu-Gi-Oh card game (for Gameboy Advanced), and the newest Pokemon games, Ruby and Sapphire.  
"Look at Yuna!" Kagome commented, heading over to the FF X-2 display which featured a huge life size poster of Yuna in her new clothes. "The first game was good, but now she's gonna be totally awesome with her gun."  
"Feh," Inuyasha said dryly. "She doesn't look as hot as Rikku does. But hey, I guess I can't complain. This is a game what guys are looking for. A girl in a skimpy costume shooting down enemies with guns and showing a hell of a lot of skin while doing it."  
*BONK*  
"Sango, I do believe this game shows Girl Power rather than Perverted Boy Power," Kagome went back to commenting as she dragged Sango off towards another display.  
"Inuyasha," Miroku sighed, already a game in hand for purchase. "You really need to stop giving reasons for Satomi to hit you."  
"Shut up Miroku," Inuyasha bit back while on the floor. He looked at the cover of Miroku's game and gave a dry look. "I should have known you would have gone fishing for that game."  
Miroku held his game up high and with pride. On the cover were a bunch of skimpy girls in bikini's and all of them were playing volleyball. (A/N: I saw the commercial for this game a long time ago but I forgot what it was called. It's a perverted game for the boys though) "Of course I would look for it. Ever since I saw this game on TV, I had to have it."  
Inuyasha picked himself from the floor, muttering something that sounded like "pervert", and headed over to the Pokemon games. This display had been for a while now and barely anyone was playing it. Mostly people were over trying out FF X-2 or One Piece, games that were really popular and people were REALLY looking forward to playing. Inuyasha saw as Kagome cheered and beat Sango's Pokemon up to a bloody pulp. Each one had 3 Pokemon; Sango's had all fainted while Kagome's were all in top shape.  
"No fair!" Sango remarked. "You cheated somehow."  
"How can I cheat? I just know a lot about Pokemon. I was once the Pokemon Master when I was about 13. No one could beat me."  
"Move over Sango," Inuyasha butted her out of the way and took one of the controls. "I guess I'll have to show this "Pokemon Master" a thing or two."  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "You actually think you can win me?" She turned back to face the screen. "Bring it on!"  
And the game began. Kagome, who had picked Chikorita, Pikachu, and Kadabra, took the blue side of the display. Inuyasha, who took Steelix, Pidgeotto, and Machamp, took the red side of the display. The display was constructed in a circular way so that each player faced each other and didn't get to see their opponents Pokemon. Only the ones that were sent out were shown.  
"Are you ready picking your Pokemon Inuyasha?" Kagome teased, looking at her nails as if she had already picked her Pokemon a long time ago.  
"Let's go," Inuyasha said, not even letting any emotion play on his face. Kagome was surprised to see him like that because she noticed that he was really concentrating on what he was doing.She grinned. Probably wants to try his best so he can win. He knows he can't win against me. He was foolish to even try.  
"Game start!" the game announced in its robotic voice. Both Kagome and Inuyasha sent out their Pokemon's, Pikachu and Pidgeotto.  
"Ha!" Kagome cheered. "Flying type Pokemon are weak against electric! This battle is mine!"  
Still Inuyasha showed no emotion. He simply manuvered his Pokemon to start the battle. His Pidgeotto struck Kagome's Pikachu, depleting its life bar down to half.  
"What?!" Kagome yiped. It just wasn't possible. There was no way a flying type Pokemon would weaken her electric type so fast. She stared at the screen in amazement. How did he do it? She grinned evilly. No matter. With one thundershock attack, it'll go down and that will be the end of that Pokemon. She commanded it to do a thundershock, but was shocked to see that it didn't instantely faint Pidgeotto. What sort of strategy is he using?  
"Hehe," Inuyasha mocked from his side of the display. "What's wrong Kagome? Finding out that you're not as good as you thought you were?"  
"What sort of trick are you pulling you great big cheater?" Kagome yelled, causing many people inside the store to look her way. They saw that a battle was going on and decided to see what it was all about.  
"Trick?" Inuyasha said innocently. "What trick? How can I possibly pull a trick? It's something called skill, something you don't have."  
"What do you think I was when I was 13?!"  
"Someone who got lucky."  
Kagome growled. "We'll see who got lucky." She made Pikachu do agility but again it didn't make Pidgeotto faint. "What sort of defense did you place on that bird?!"  
Inuyasha laughed mirthfully. It was his turn finally and Pidgeotto did Peck. That caused Pikachu to faint dead away. "Well, one down, two to go."  
By now there was a humongous group, all wanting to see the very skilled ones who were dueling it out, one claiming to be a Pokemon Master. Kagome sent out her second Pokemon, Kadabra. With that one, she was finally able to cause Pidgeotto to faint. Kagome jumped up and down in happiness. "I finally got your Pidgeotto! Yay! Yay for me!"  
Inuyasha made no comment and again showed no emotion. He sent out Steelix, the second evolved form of Onix. Kagome was again follied and lost. Inuyasha made fun of her once more, but then showed no emotion when Kagome sent out her last Pokemon, Chikorita. With one Vine Whip, Steelix was knocked out. It was finally time for the last battle, the one who would decide the winner. All the people, even Sango and Miroku who had been arguing before over his choice in game, came to watch.  
They were down to the last of their HP. It was Inuyasha's turn, and so far by how Inuyasha's Machamp was hurting Kagome's Chikorita, he would win if Kagome's attack missed. Kagome was forced to put all her hope on Chikorita's Razor Leaf. If for some reason it didn't completely knock the rest of the his life bar, Kagome was a goner.  
I'll admit she thought as sweat poured down her forehead. I've never had someone who was so challenging. Not since the other Pokemon master who had dyed silver hair and fake doggy ears. That guy was a punk. He was the only one who I couldn't beat.  
The life bar went down, down to the point where it wasn't even seen. Kagome's face broke out into the happiest smile ever as she began to dance around, happy that she had been able to wipe the smirk off Inuyasha's face. "I won! I won!"  
"Uh, Satomi?" Sango called uncertainly.  
She stopped dancing a second to see Sango and the fact that she was pointing at the screen. Curiously, she looked over...  
...and found that Chikorita had fainted!  
"WHAT?!" Kagome wailed, completely going balisitic. "How?!"  
Inuyasha came over from the other side, Miroku at his side. "Well, well, it seems you lost. There was still 1 HP on my bar. I hit your Pokemon and knocked it out just in time."  
Miroku raised Inuyasha's hand. "The winner and new Pokemon Master!" Everyone cheered.  
"Well," Inuyasha began, "not really. I was already one of the Pokemon Master's out there. But I guess I'm still keeping my title with no loses so far."  
"You...?" Kagome blinked. "You were a Pokemon Master the whole time?"  
"Yup. It was nice seeing the look on your face when you discovered I won rather than you."  
Before an explosion from Kagome could break out, Sango came between them, her stomach rumbling. "Well, now that that's over, how about we get something to eat? I'm starving."  
Inuyasha began walking away towards the food court. "You're right. All this battling and winning is making me hungry."  
All of them followed Inuyasha, although Kagome had a little something in mind for him later to get him back.  
  
~*~^_^~*~  
  
With his father now back in the office, Sesshoumaru was back to his job as assistant to his father. His father had been very proud that Sesshoumaru had handled the business quite well, as he had always expected of his son. Sesshoumaru had told his father about the phone call and about installing the phone tracker so he would be prepared the next time they called. His father had thought that a good idea.  
As Sesshoumaru was writing in his office, his real secretary, Keiko, came through the door. "Sir, there's a Detective Jaken to see you."  
"Send him in," he ordered, standing up.  
She left, and only a second later, Jaken came in. Sesshoumaru greeted him and made him sit down before sitting down himself. "So, what have you found out so far?"  
"My sources led me to a secret base just by Tokyo Bay. Apparently their boss sent that man to not only try to kill you, but he was also responsible for putting poison in your father's food. All the men that were there were arrested. The only one not present was their boss."  
Sesshoumaru was not relieved to hear that. It was the boss that mattered. They could arrest a hundred guys and still he would be able to send out more people. "Did they tell who their boss was? Do you know anything about him?"  
Jaken shook his head. "None of his men want to talk. The police are interrogating them right now. There are some clues however." He dug into his jacket and pulled out a packet of pictures. He handed them to Sesshoumaru, who looked through them one by one. Each one looked like it could have been taken from a survellance camera inside the base. It showed the long table with many people seated at it, the boss at the head. He looked closer but couldn't tell who he was. For some strange reason he was covered by a large black winter coat, the kind the mafia bosses wore. His face was hidden by a large black hat.  
Sesshoumaru tossed the pictures down on the clear glass desk. "These pictures are worthless. His damned face is hidden!"  
Jaken went and fished through the pictures. He picked one in particular up and handed it to Sesshoumaru. "You missed this one. It's the closest we could get to seeing something about him that would reveal who he is."  
Sesshoumaru looked at it and saw that it was the boss without his hat. He had long, slightly curly, black hair that went down his back. His hair was hiding a large red circle, probably a logo of some kind. He trust it back into Jaken's hands. "Well, make sure you find him. My father's business is in danger."  
Jaken collected the pictures and stood up. "Of course Sesshoumaru- san. I'm already on it. You know I always get the job done." He bowed, then headed out of the room.  
  
~*~^_^~*~  
  
"Asaka!" my mom called from the stairs, her voice hoarse from crying. "Come on honey! It's time to go."  
The house was very gloomy, everyone with sad faces. I remember that day as well as I remember how dark it was outside and how cloudy. It was raining for many days. It was so strange. The day it started to rain was the day some man had come to the door telling my parent's three people from the family had died. I was in the living room watching my favorite show. I heard how my mom gasped before beginning to cry. She was yelling out things like "My sister! Dad! Oh my god! Kami-sama, please don't take them!"  
I had been curious. I went towards the front door and asked my dad, who was hugging her close, what happened. He told me my aunt, her husband, my cousin, and my grandfather were all found dead the day my older cousin was giving her first concert. We were all going to go see her since she invited us, but were were running late.  
I hadn't known them all that well, but it was well enough to get me crying and running up to my room. In the living room I could hear the news report stating that they were in fact dead and that it had been my cousin who had found them.  
I felt sorry for her.  
It was the worst funeral in the world. The rain wasn't letting up and everyone wore black. I knew it was neccessary to, but I still hated it. I sitting in my seat as the priest in Buddist robes said prayers for them. My mother and some other relatives who were all the siblings of my aunt and uncle all held little boats with Chinese candles. It was so their souls could be guided to heaven.  
The last one to send a boat off was my cousin. She looked terrible. She had been standing under the umbrella of some American man, her bodyguard they told me later. She moved from under it, getting wet in the rain, then bent down to let the boat go. Her eyes were so cold, so lifeless. It was as if her own soul was following those boats.  
In a way, I felt it was true.  
After she had let her boat go, she said a few words to the American and both of them left. I knew she was in pain. She was suffering. She didn't want to stay any longer. I knew if the same thing happened to my family I would be just like her. I prayed everyday to Kami-sama after that to protect my family.  
Only days afterward, my family was asked to move into the shrine my cousin had lived in. She hated that house now and didn't want to return. It belonged to the family and could never be sold, according to what the will my grandfather wrote. So we moved in.  
That was when I believed Kami-sama didn't hear me. No sooner had we moved in then a man in a large black suit came to the door and took my family away. He didn't take me because he told me I had a job to do. I had to stay and take care of the shrine so no one would know the truth. He said I had the power to block out the tree's magic, something I didn't understand. He didn't explain it to me though. He just said that as long as I stayed and didn't let anyone near the tree, my family would be safe and when he was done with his job, I could have them back.  
Of course I agreed. What else could I do? I stayed and played the role of a shrine maiden. I had no other choice.  
I still don't understand what he meant by my power could block the tree's magic, but I never questioned it again.  
But with Shippou here, maybe I can find out. The only question is, if I choose to let him near the tree...  
...will my family die?  
  
~*~^_^~*~  
  
The day had proved to be as fun as she expected, even if she lost a match to Inuyasha. She knew it wasn't over either. There were still two more days ahead of them.  
Everyone except Inuyasha and her were asleep in the car. She kept quiet and pretended to be asleep though. She just let her head rest against the cool car window as she gazed outside to the fading light of the day. They were all headed for a hotel since the theme park they were going to was pretty far away. She was excited. Two more days and there was nothing that could ruin it.  
With happy thoughts in mind, she decided to snooze a bit before they reached the hotel. It felt nice to sleep...  
  
To be continued in part 12:Theme Park Fun! 


	12. The Secrets Out

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG A MILLION TIMES OVER!!!!!!!!!!! I'm SOOOOOO SORRY I MADE YOU GUYS WAIT!!! SOOO SOOO SOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!

I had lost my inspiration for a while and then I kept getting new Inuyasha fanfic ideas and I was writing those aside from the fact that for months I didn't have internet source until a few months ago when I started college. But even then I didn't really feel like writing this fanfic. But you guys were soooo kind to review and tell me so many awesome things and it made me feel bad for leaving everyone hanging. I'm soo sorry *bows*

Well one day I told myself that if I reached 200 reviews I would update. -_- Then the day came when I got that many and still more lol. I was laughing so it was cool. Thank you guys so much!!! I'm glad people reviewed the review page. I didn't think too many would but if just shows ya how many loyal people are reading this fanfic =P

Okay time to thank people (what keeps you guys going and gives you the feeling to review, right? ^_^)

**_Tsuki_****_ no Tennyo_** – This review must have been sent to me before I gave you the title and you posted that fic ne? Sorry for not updating sooner (check above to see why). And I no longer go to M2A cause I lost my password so I can't login -_-. But thank you for reviewing my good friend ^_^.

**_kagome_****_-the-archer_******- You're review made me smile. Thank you for the words. I may be good but I sure am not good at the updating thing -_- *mentally kicks herself* Bad me! Must get off my lazy but and in front of my computer and update!!! And hey! I do have new Inuyasha fanfics in the making. I was working on more than 5 new ones I think but it will still be a while before they make their appearances here on ff.net. But be sure to check back later for them and please review them like you said you would ^_^. I love the support. So thank you for reviewing ^_^

**_loozer_** – Um, yeah it IS hard to understand cause ff.net made looking at the reviews all complicated. O.o I could have just collected the ones for my review response chapter but then again people were reviewing other chapters after I posted it so I decided to get them. So um, yeah. Sorry ^_^;; Thanks for reviewing though.

**_Whoobonhooaglo_** – It's ok! ^_^ We all make the same mistakes. Lol It reminds me of Spider, the author to that 60+ chapter Inuyasha fanfic. I had thought it was a girl until Spider admitted to being a boy O.o Made my eyes bug out just like that and I was cracking up for a while ^^;; (Sorry Spider if you read this). We can't really tell although most authors here are girls so that's why we assume lol. Thanks for the review ^^ (For the second review you sent) How did you do that?! O.o Seriously it was cool but I was weirded out that there were two. And hey I was finally motivated enough and your wonderful reviews helped ^_^.

**_ChristyKay_** – I have been writing, not this one though but others ^_^ Thanks for reviewing. (For the second review you sent) How did you do that?! O.o Thank you for reviewing the same chapter twice lol

**_Roonz_** – I'm sorry :( Here's the next chapter and I dedicate it to you aside from some others. Thank you for reviewing. Again, sorry.

**_Sexy Vixen_** – Oo, two reviews from you. Thank you! Yes, I am contactable (is that a word O.o) through yahoo and even MSN if you like. For yahoo it's hitomi_fanel1111 and for MSN it's Jessica_loera1996 @hotmail.com. Just remove the space. Oh and hey, really I recommend that you at least download that song. I don't have the CD either. I got that song on a burned CD that a friend gave me for my birthday two years ago. Thank you for the review.

**_Dimensionlu_** – Thank you for loving my story ^_^ and for reviewing.

**_Heather Christi_** – Oo I have a fan ^_^ Thank you. Sorry for making you anxious. Hope you enjoy the chapter kukuku :). Sorry, bit of a Naraku moment there ^^;;

**_Wolfgirl_** - _ Well I guess there goes that promise since I didn't update fast enough. Oh well. I still hope you review this chapter at least ^_^.

**_Falconstar_** – It's not really completely hard to remember, especially if you don't change your name and if you review constantly than I do remember. And some names are just so unique that it's hard to forget ^_^ (right whoobonhooaglo? ^^;; ) Thank you for the review ^_^.

**_WinterSakura_** – Kami-sama I love your review : ). Thank you for such kind words. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_Nina_** – Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it ^_^. Thank you for reviewing.

**_Babykagome_** – Gosh it bites when parent's take things from you : (. Makes me glad my comp is all mine and no one can take it although people can still mess with it _. Uh, hope that line didn't make me sound mean v.v I hate being mean (although I tend to be a bit mean to Miroku in this fanfic I have now realized O.o). Thank you for saying it's interesting. About their first kiss: shoot, I forgot that they haven't had one eh? Well I guess there's a reason. I'm still working on their relationship. As of yet Inuyasha finally realized he loves Kagome but Kagome hasn't cause she just realized it's okay to trust Inuyasha. After the trust it's a straight line towards love. Or so I made up lol. But sorry I still can't say when they'll have their first kiss. That is a secret cause if I said when or even IF they will kiss then it'll ruin it ^_^. So I'm not about to reveal anything so close to the end tehe. But thank you for reviewing!

**_Green Peridot_** – Green clown is what your name means right? I didn't learn how clown was said in French even though I took a year of French back in High School but I did learn thanks to Shonen Jump and that one chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh *hugs her Shonen Jump issues* And um, yeah, I guess I am good at drama, romance, and angst but I wish I was also good at humor. But I'm still practicing that. Thank you for the review.

**_Courtney_** – Oh, um sorry!! I never mentioned it. In this world _youkai_ live within the humans but no one knows they exist. So all of Inuyasha's family transformed to look and feel like humans (as in their aura just in case they come across a _miko_). Inuyasha's human but he…hehe you all thought I would tell eh? Well sorry puppets (a word taken from Mrs. Doubtfire…gotta love that movie ^_^). I can't tell you…yet…thank you for reviewing.

**_GinHasa_** – Thank you for loving it. Here's the next chapter ^_^

**_Moon Mage Goddess_** – Reading since my first Inuyasha fanfic or since the first chapter of this fanfic? Thank you for reviewing!

**_Biganimefan1_** – Yup, love your name ^_^ Thank you for reviewing.

**_Sakura_** – Hey are you talking about that fanfic where her soul belonged to Naraku cause she traded her soul in order to save Kouga? Cause if that's the one then I agree about the ending but not all fanfics can end sugary sweet cause then it would be unoriginal (listen to me talk. I never like writing ending where they don't end up together just cause it would be unlogical =P) And that fanfic has a sequel but I never bothered to read it. Sorry to the author who wrote it!! I'm not dissing your fanfic!! Um, Sakura-san, thank you for the review.

**_eX_****_ Driver Liz_** – Hey thanks for reviewing what you could. It's ok. Don't feel dumb. Everyone else did it and besides it gives me more feedback on this fanfic which is something I love. Thank you so much. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**_Kagome-InuLover_** – It's like a weird "what are the odds?" type thing eh? Lol Thank you for reviewing! And yes, that song is so perfect for Sango, except that Sango never had a first love before Miroku but we can all overlook that little detail ne? ^_~

**_lnulover_** – Thank you for so many reviews. About Inuyasha telling her who he really is…you will have to find out! I can't tell. But just keep reading and you will find out. Oo I feel so excited cause I can't wait for you all to read this chapter! I'm sooo evil sometimes!!! Sorry but thanks for the reviews.

**_Starfire_** – Gosh sorry if I can't answer whether or not he turns demon. It would really ruin everything. But thank you for reviewing.

**_Cheetahgrrl_** – hey no problem. It's a large thank you for so many people who have been kind enough to review. I really thank you all.

Also thanks to:

**_katie_****__**

**_Saria_****__**

**_Rocker-angel15_**

**_Officially*Obsessed*with*Pyro_**

**_nikki_******

**_Sango'n'Miroku4ever_**

No review response cause it was mostly a "please continue" type review. But thanks to them also cause thanks to them and all of you (especially those who reviewed more than just one chapter even though I had chapter 11 or whatever out already plus the review response page) I reached over 200 reviews! W00p! I feel soo special! This is my highest reviewed fic as of yet. Sooo happy. Maybe one day I can make a story that earns me 300. Wow that would be cool ^_^.

Dude, that was long. Sorry!! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone. _ Took up as much room as the story I bet lol. Good thing I made this long!! I hope you all enjoy. The next chapter after this is the end (I finally made fic number 3 or 4 out to the end! Wooo!). So I hope you stick around for it. I'll have it out asap. I won't make promises since I'm not a good updater but I hope you will still stick around for it!!!

Enjoy this chapter! I'll shut up now so you can read!

**The Life of a Star**

By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome

Disclaimer: *Pastes note saying in large letters* Not mine! *decides to keep sign up for the rest of the story so she doesn't have to post it again.*

~*~^_^~*~

          The night was slightly chilly, the wind rustling through the branches of the trees, cars occasionally passing by with thunderous noises, disturbing the quiet of the night.

          After kissing for over an hour, something that made both blush, they had both opted for sleep as it was quite late. So when she awoke the next morning, Asaka was not surprised to see Shippou's arm around her form, holding her protectively in his sleep. She had smiled and kissed him softly since she didn't want to rouse him from his peaceful rest before getting up and heading outside. They had carried on with the rest of the day after that, although giving each other occasional smiles, but when it came time for sleep again, both had acted nervous and bid each other good night. Asaka had been slightly disappointed that Shippou had not offered to sleep near her again, although she had mentally hit herself for even thinking such things.

          As she could not sleep that night, Asaka had decided instead to head outside and do her _duty_ as she disgustingly called it. She walked in front of the _Go-Shinboku_, tightening the hold of the blanket around her small form.

          Sighing, Asaka raised a hand and laid her palm on the rough bark.

          _Please…_ a voice begged her from everywhere, though she knew it was from the tree. _Don't…seal me…Must…tell…truth…_

          _I'm sorry…_ Asaka mentally thought sadly, tears prickling her eyes. No matter how many times she had done this, it didn't make it any easier.

          However, before she could begin, a cruel voice she knew all too well spoke up. "I see you are finally deciding to follow orders."

          Asaka turned around, coming face to face with the only one she loathed more than anything in the world. Although she had never admitted it, as much as she hated him, she loved Shippou. "What is it you want Naraku?"

          The cruel and evil man tsked her, waving a stubby finger back and forth as if to say 'For shame'. "Is that anyway to speak to your master?"

          Asaka glared at him.

~*~

          Sneakers quietly moved through the night, leading a small detective up many stairs that led to the shrine. After interrogating many of the men that had been at the secret base in Tokyo Bay, one had finally let slip a piece of information about a shrine and how they could be connected to the boss. With that clue in mind, Jaken had decided to go and see if whoever ran the shrine knew anything.

          Upon reaching the top however, he began to hear voices and since this was once a scene where murder had occurred and was now a place for investigation, he opted for hiding in the shadows and eavesdropping. He didn't recognize the young lady but he knew the man. Naraku, famous business man.

          But…what was he doing there?

~*~

          "Asaka," Naraku chided, "you've neglected to continue to seal the tree so it wouldn't talk. Although I congradulate you on wrapping that poor boy around your finger. Perhaps he can be useful to me."

          Asaka gasped, feeling extremely guilty and yet also angry. "He isn't wrapped around my finger! And I will not allow you to use him in your sick games of murder!"

          Naraku merely smirked, delighted with her attitude. "My dear Asaka, who do you think you are to order me around hmm? Don't forget, I have your family's _life_ on the line! So if I decide to use that boy as another one of my pawns, then I will!"

          Asaka's eyes widened and she knew she was beat. Lowering her head to hide the tears threatening to spill down her face, she nodded. "So what do you plan to do with him?" She hated to ask but she felt that perhaps the information could be useful.

          An evil and chilling laughter filled the air, sending shivers down the spines of those who heard it. "Dear Asaka, that is something to be decided. You just continue to seal the tree and I shall go on with my plan. Sesshoumaru's company will fall by my hand!"

~*~

          Jaken had heard enough. There was no more reason for hiding. Obviously the fool wasn't very good at planning how to handle business or else he would have been more cautious about what he said.

          Stepping out his hiding spot, Jaken quickly pulled out his gun and pointed it at Naraku. "Freeze! Step away from the girl!"

          Silence filled the air although it had become quite tense. Naraku cursed, knowing full well who was pointing a gun at him, while Asaka's eyes had gone wide, although a bit a hope had leaked through them.

          That idiot had been hiding out and he had never even smelled it! This meant he would have to speed things up or else risk loosing all he had planned. Turning to stare at the man flashing the gun, Naraku smirked evilly. "Sorry Detective Jaken, but I'm afraid I can't stay to chat." He grabbed Asaka, who cried out in surprise, before disappearing into the night, several pullet shots going off, echoing throughout the night even louder than the cars ever could.

          Jaken cursed and quickly pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a waited for an answer.

          "Hello?" came the monotone voice on the other line.

          "Sesshoumaru-san, I know who's behind everything." After that he went off explaining about the crony who had leaked out the information about the shrine and how his visit had proved even more fruitful than he had thought.

          "Good. Thank you Detective. I trust you will do what is necessary. I, on my own part, will hunt down that man and gut him!"

          Jaken reared back from the phone a little, obviously getting chills from the tone. He was glad he wasn't on the receiving end of the threat. "Hai Sesshoumaru-san, I will do what I can."

          "Good." *dial tone*

          Jaken flipped his cell phone closed and was just about to walk away when a figure stepped out into the night. He had been close to pulling out his gun but refrained from it when he saw that it was simply a young boy, most likely the boyfriend of the girl that Naraku had taken. "What's going on?" the young boy asked, running towards him. "I heard gun shots!" He looked around frantically. "Where's Asaka?"

          Although it was a required part of his job, Jaken hated being the bearer of bad news. Sighing, he faced the young boy with a trained face. "A man named Naraku came and took her." At this the boy's eyes widened. Jaken continued, trying to give the boy some hope. "But don't worry because we're going to look for him and apprehend him. We'll get her back safe and sound."

          Shippou shook his head. "I'm not going to abandon her. I'm going to help look."

          Jaken rolled his eyes. He was one of _those_ boyfriends, the kind that were stubborn and would do anything for their girl. "Listen, kid, I can't have you-"

          "I don't care what you say!" Shippou roared, feeling in him a courage he had never felt before. "I'm going to help! I'm a youkai too!"

          Now _this_ was something Jaken had not expected. The boy looked and smelled human. Yet he was convinced when the scent changed as the tips of his ears grew sharper and his human feet transformed into fox feet. A fluffy tail grew in the back, his nails were sharper, and the boy even opened his mouth to show the sharp fangs inside.

          _A kitsune…_ Jaken measured, figuring he might be useful after all. _Since I can't convince him that it's too dangerous.__ Besides, only a _youkai_ can smell another youkai, although I'm just a simple toad._

          Rolling his eyes in defeat, Jaken nodded. "All right kid. You can come." He shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? We could need your tricks, concealing and disguise spells."

          Shippou nodded back. "Darn right you will." He was about to suggest they go when he seemed to remember something. "Hold on sir there's someone who I think can give some clues."

          Jaken seemed interested and nodded at Shippou. Shippou walked off towards the tree, causing Jaken to raise an eyebrow in the background while Shippou rested his palm over the rough bark. _Go-Shinboku, please, if you can hear me, tell me what you can._

          He felt a channeling then, magic from all around the tree. It was much stronger this time than the last. Words then began to fill his head.

          _I was lucky…she wasn't able to…seal me this time…_

          Shippou frowned deeply at this. _What do you mean?_

          _Child, do not…hate her…that evil man who was…here told…her to…do it…said if she didn't…he'd kill her family…_

          _He has her family?!_

_          Yes…he made her come…she told me…everything that she…knew…She was too…take care of the shrine and…make sure no _youkai_ could…come and hear my…words…_

Shippou was having a hard time believing this. His whole stay had been a lie. Despite what the tree said, he couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed. Everything she had told him must have been a lie. She had been here on her own mission and didn't trust him enough to tell him what was going on. He lowered his head. _Was that kiss a lie too? Was it all a ruse?_

_          Child…I must tell you know…the secrets I know…they must come…out…_

Shippou decided to dwell later on his hurt feelings and listen to what the tree had to say. This could be useful to Inuyasha.

          _There is a man…in alliance with the one…who took the poor child…away…he was the one…who murdered the…family of that…poor girl so many years…ago…he had wanted to…marry her…but her family refused…_

          The tree stopped there for it seemed to be harder and harder for the tree to talk. Shippou tried giving it some of his magic so it would have enough to finish.

          _This may be…the last time I will be…able to speak…ever…please child…find the man who works…with the other man…and you will find…the ones you are looking for…the girl who's family was…murdered…is in grave danger…You will know the one…who killed her family…because he…works for her…Remember his name…Suboshi…_

          This shocked Shippou slightly. _Someone who works for her? He killed her family?_ The name hadn't told him anything but he was almost certain that it would mean a heck of a lot for Inuyasha.

          The branches of the tree swayed then and Shippou looked up, sadness beginning to fill his green orbs. There was no wind, just magic leaving an old tree that could hardly talk anymore. Shippou bowed his head in respect of the Ancient One. _Sayonara Go-Shinboku…_

          Jaken slowly approached him. He also bowed in respect for the tree since like every _youkai_, he had been taught what Shippou had been taught about speaking to nature. "So, kid, you got the information you need?"

          Shippou nodded. "Good information for me. The tree didn't seem to know anything about Naraku though, just who killed the family of Kagome."

          Insert wide eyes here. "The famous pop singer?"

          Nod here.

          "I'll need that information then. Someone I know has been on that case for a while now. They will be happy to know what you know." With a cool air, Jaken headed towards the steps. "Let's go then. We need to begin gathering the clues so we can rescue your girlfriend."

          Shippou's eyes narrowed. "She's not my girlfriend."

          Jaken simply waved it off and motioned for Shippou to follow him.

~*~(Next Morning)~*~

          "Wake up, you lazy people!" Inuyasha called out from the hotel door, a pleasant smile on his face. When asked later, Kagome could tell you that she was sure he was still having a high and mighty attitude about winning against her in the Pokemon battle. She felt like punching him for that. Groggily, Kagome looked from under her covers towards the alarm clock and saw the flashing light say 7:30 am. She groaned and buried herself deeper in the covers. **Is he nuts?! It's waaaay too early to be awake.**

          She was just about to fall into dreamland again when she felt the covers get pulled off her faster than someone could gobble down ice cream. She squeaked and sat up, all sleep gone from her eyes. She looked up at the offender and growled. "Could you let me sleep for at least 40 more minutes?!" she said between clenched teeth. Needless to say, she wasn't a morning person.

          Inuyasha's smug smile never wavered. "It's time to rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," he cooed, trying to coax her into getting up. "We've got a lot planned today."

          Kagome's growl instantly disappeared when he called her 'Sleeping Beauty'. She pressed a hand softly to her beating heart. **Did he just call me...beautiful? No one's called me that before.**

          Seeing her reaction to his words, he finally got a little embarrassed over them, his face going red. He coughed into his hand and went over to wake up the next person next to Kagome--who happened to be Sango.

          Let's just say, never wake up a non-morning person. It could spell your doom. Was Inuyasha trying to set a record or something, because there were only so many beatings and falling on the ground a guy could take.

          "I call the bathroom first!" Sango announced, running in before Kagome got out of lala land. That announcement had jolted Kagome down to earth and caused her to realize what was going on. She cursed under her breath, but made no move towards the bathroom. She knew it was pointless at this point. She might as well let Sango go first.

          When Inuyasha was finally up off the floor, he looked at his watch really quick.  "I'll give you all 1 hour to get ready and be down for breakfast. If you're not, the considered yourself abandoned here."

          "Are you nuts?!" Kagome yelled. "It'll take us at least 2!"

          Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, showing that he really did care. "1 hour or else both of you will be left behind while we go to the amusement park." With a chuckle, he headed back towards the hotel room that he was sharing with Miroku and Jake.

          Kagome growled in his wake, but decided to tell Sango, even if it had to be through the door.

~*~^_^~*~

          Once everyone had eaten breakfast, something that had made Kagome squeal because they had a lot of her favorite dishes, they packed up and headed off towards the car. Inuyasha wanted to get an early start and avoid the crowds, of course because it was better than having to wait in line for over 30 minutes.  
          No one other than Inuyasha knew where they were going so during the trip they tried their best to figure out what city they were in and what amusement park was in that city. They were acting like 3 excited little kids who were going to a theme park for the first time.

          In actuality, it had been years since she had been to a theme park. The last time she went had been with her family and they had gone to Magic Mountain Japan in Osaka. She knew they weren't going there since she remembered what Osaka looked like and they weren't even close.

          At a red light, Inuyasha took time to pull out some black handkerchiefs from his pocket. Passing them around to everyone, he announced, "Put these on. I want it to be a surprise."

          "Why are you being so secretive Inuyasha?" Sango asked, taking her handkerchief but only holding it so she could look at Inuyasha to hear his answer and see what emotion he would give on his face.

          "Just put it on," Inuyasha growled out, driving again once the light turned green. "You'll know when we get there."

          Sango shrugged, but listened. It felt as if darkness was descending slowly over her eyes and when they were fully covered all she could hear were the sounds of traffic and everyone's breathing.

          It took a long time before they finally arrived. On the way Kagome had been so bored that she had counted the seconds, then the minutes before giving up and letting her mind wander because counting was even more boring than just sitting there and doing nothing.

          "We're here," Inuyasha announced after a long wait, stopping the car and causing everyone to be pulled forward from the force before being sent backwards. Everyone inside the car already had sore bottoms from sitting for so long. They ignored it however when the excitement came rushing back and filling their entire being. Excitedly they took off the blindfolds in order to see where they were.

          Sango and Miroku squealed from their happiness. Jake (who was mostly quiet during the trip ever since the security guard occurrence) only cracked a smile but stayed composed since it wasn't professional. Kagome, on the other hand, looked at Inuyasha's chosen place like it was Hell on Earth.

          _This…This is the same place me and my family came to years ago._ Inuyasha had chosen a theme park called 10 Ban Theme Park, a park that had opened years ago before Kagome was even born. It had all the best rides and roller coasters. When Kagome had come here with her family years ago they had spent two days there and gone on every ride they could. She even remembered having a contest with her brother Souta over who could go on the most rides.

          _I—I can't cry here._ Kagome thought intensely, shutting her eyes and willing the tears not to come. _This is supposed to be a fun day. Besides, I can't cry over every place that reminds me of them. I might as well say that my favorite shops and places to go to I'll avoid just because I cry when I see them and remember my family. So stop it Kagome!_

          Blinking the tears away, she put on a brave smile and walked ahead of everyone who were all standing around admiring Inuyasha's choice. "What is everyone waiting for? Come on and let's have some fun!"

          Sango and Miroku gave her an enthusiastic shout while Jake only nodded. Inuyasha followed them as well but he was looking at Kagome with concern and suspicion. He had smelled the sadness…

~*~

          "Yum!" Kagome remarked enthusiastically as she licked the caramel off her caramel apple. The sweet taste melted against her tongue. "I haven't had one of these in years!"

          Sango laughed at the enthusiasm of her friend. It felt so good to see her so happy. "Yeah and if I remember right the last time you ate one it got stuck in your hair!" She let out loud laughs, clutching her stomach as Kagome glared at her. Miroku looked like he wanted to run for his life if his pale face wasn't any indication.

          "Hey and if I remember it was Miroku who made me stick it in my hair!" Now she turned her glare towards Miroku who paled ten shades whiter. He held up his hands in defense.

          "My dear lady, it was an accident—"

          "Accident my foot! If you hadn't touched my butt I wouldn't have freaked and sent the apple in my hair!"

          Inuyasha shook his head as Kagome slowly approached Miroku with heavy steps and a glare that could freeze fire. "You really never learn do you Miroku?" He walked forwards and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, calming her down considerably and instead sending her face aflame. "You would think that after all these years you would have learned not to touch a girl improperly."

          The comment sent not only Kagome to glare at Miroku, but Sango as well. Poor Miroku simply gulped and knew he was going to get it later on for every grope he had ever given a girl. Suddenly he found he wasn't very hungry anymore.

          Although he really didn't pity the guy as much as he would have liked everyone to believe, he still felt it was time to change the subject or else Kagome and Sango would never stop glaring at Miroku. "Why don't we go ride a roller coaster?" Inuyasha suggested, smirking since he felt that Kagome would be the only one to back down.

          "Yeah we can go on the Devil's Swirl!" Kagome suggested, bouncing up and down in Inuyasha's arms. Well so much for her backing down _. If anything it was Sango who paled and trembled a bit.

          Miroku took notice of this and couldn't resist, despite the argument that had taken place only seconds before. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him, Miroku whispered in her ear. "Don't worry my lady. I will protect you against that evil ride."

          Really, no one would ever know someone could fly so far…

~*~

          The dart connected with the wall, hitting the picture of a smirking someone directly in-between the eyes. A cruel smile adorned the one who had thrown the dart as he walked over to his desk and picked up his half empty, half full bottle of _sake_ and rather than pour himself another small helping, chugged the entire thing in a few gulps, small rivers falling from the corner of his mouth. When the bottle was empty, he thrust the bottle towards the wall where it connected and shattered into many pieces.

          He was angry, he was dang near beyond p***ed that Kagome had come to him and asked him to go out with her so called friends for three days, leaving behind awaiting fans for her next concert. He had already received word from her about her last concert in Tokyo before the tour would continue and had decided it a good idea for more money. Kagome had argued that she wanted the fans who had sent her flowers and gifts while she was in the hospital to be able to be allowed in free and he had agreed, crossing his fingers behind his back. It wasn't like she would know they really hadn't been allowed free inside unless they paid.

          Still, what made him all the more p***ed about this was that she had gone three days with that Inuyasha freak. Ever since he had come into the picture he had felt Kagome slipping from his grasp slowly, little by little and more towards the freak. Rather than rely on him for everything, she would go to him instead and it took all of his will power to remember the plan and not screw it up by allowing his anger to overtake him and go in search of the freak in order to slit his throat.

          Walking over, he opened the small fridge and took out another bottle of _sake_, the wonderful liquid warm as the fridge wasn't even plugged in and the room had been heated to make it feel toasty.

          Before he could even bring the warm bottle to his lips however, a cruel laugh, one that even brought shivers down _his_ spine, echoed throughout the room. "Drinking again, eh Suboshi?"

          His eyes were hazy from being drunk but at least his ears weren't deceiving him. He turned to face the new occupant of the room. "Naraku…what are you *hic* doing here?"

          Naraku didn't move and it was clear to Suboshi that he didn't intend to. "I have come because I need to know where your wench is. It seems our plan will have to jump a bit further ahead of schedule."

          "Why?" Suboshi asked, suddenly looking at the bottle of _sake_ as if he had never seen such a thing.

          "Because Detective Jaken now knows part of the plan. He came upon me talking to Asaka, the _miko_ girl I sent to guard the shrine and tree. She fell in love with a _kitsune__ youkai_ and is now not following my orders so I took her away after the detective made his presence known. I fear he will contact the police."

          "So what are you planning to do now?" Suboshi went over and sat down in his chair in order to let the dizziness pass as he ran a hand through his stringy blond hair.

          "I plan to ruin Inuyasha's plan."

          Suboshi looked at Naraku so quickly that it made his head spin and he had to take a hold of it in order to call the spots in front of his eyes. When there were less dancing the dance of the sugar plum fairy, he turned to look at Naraku again. "That bastard has a plan?"

          "Yes. He is after the same thing I am."

          "You mean, the _Shikon__ no Tama_?"

          "Yes. Now tell me where she is so that I may destroy the trust he has earned from her."

          Suboshi smiled cruelly. Well the plan may have been pushed earlier than anticipated but it was worth it to see that freak loose his own grip on Kagome so she would come running back him.

          "They took a trip for three days. I believe today they should be at the 10 Ban amusement park…"

~*~

          Kagome bounced up and down in her seat, Inuyasha next to her. The seats were made so only two could go in one row. Behind them were Sango and Jake, and sporting tons of bruises was Miroku in the third row, sitting next to a kid just barely the age to ride who seemed to be missing the first front two of his teeth.

          "They say this ride is the scariest one in the whole park!" Kagome exclaimed with the hugest smile on her face. In favor of not loosing the wig, glasses, and hat, they had ditched them all and had instead opted to put her hair in a bun, spray paint it purple to make her look like a punk rocker, along with sticking a few fake piercings and even giving her black eye color contacts to hide her true eye color. The disguise had worked perfectly as people only took double takes at her to comment on how weird she looked but never questions if she was in fact Kagome, famous pop singer.

          Inuyasha placed his hand over one of hers, a silent request to calm down. It worked just right as she stopped bouncing and blushing, looking at his hand over hers. "Are you sure you're not too scared?" Inuyasha playfully teased, seeing her face contort into anger at the question.

          "No, I am not scared! I've been on tons of roller coasters." She lowered her voice and whispered, "Let me tell you it's a whole lot scarier to get in front of thousands and even millions of people and have them stare at you than it is to go through a roller coaster."

          Inuyasha nodded as the roller coaster made the usual machine noises almost similar to that of a train. All of a sudden he didn't feel so confident and cocky. His grip tightened on the bar and his breathing came out shallow as the roller coaster made its trip upwards. Unfortunately for him it didn't go unnoticed by the purple haired girl next to him. She grinned evilly, a look that could give Inuyasha's regular smirks a run for the money. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome taunted. "Scared of the big ride?"

          He growled, or at least he made a sound that sounded like a growl. "No! I am not scared!"

          "Hmm, why does this conversation look familiar?" Kagome pretended to look thoughtful, something Inuyasha didn't miss.

          "Shut up!" he yelled, or at least would have had the descend down not cut off his words. Everything was suddenly spiraling around him, all the people of the park moving in circles around him and rushing at him, making him fear that he would hit them, but at the last minute he would rise away from them and towards other people. Kagome was yelling next to him, her screams full of delight. Even Sango, who had shown she really wasn't a roller coaster rider, was laughing behind him. He felt betrayed for some reason.

          _I-I think I shouldn't have eaten that caramel apple_ Inuyasha thought, fighting to control his stomach as well as his mind. Everything was spinning too fast for his taste.

          When the ride was over, he made a quick get away for the bathroom, throwing Kagome in a fit of laughter. It doubled when she saw Miroku made a dive for the bathroom.

          "Uh, Satomi?" Sango poked her on the arm, trying to get her to stop laughing. "I don't think Miroku went into the boy's bathroom…"

          Kagome's eyes widened. _Why that no good…_

~*~

          Let's just say that poor Miroku must have been through a hurricane and back. About 20 or so woman from all over the park had been in the bathroom at that moment and had screamed bloody murder when a boy had suddenly come into the bathroom puking in the sink.

          And just when his stomach had finally calmed down too…

          _Buddha…you are so cruel to one of your faithful followers_ Miroku thought, looking like one big bruise altogether.

          "Keh," Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "How can you be so stupid as to mistake the girl's bathroom for the boy's?"

          Miroku nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Well I was just so used to it. Back in high school I used to sneak in there a lot and hide in a stall so I could peak at the…girl's…" *gulp*

          Sango was already cracking her knuckles. "Wanna run that by me again Miroku?"

          Now, if Miroku had been smart he would have known to run away from Sango then rather than stay and go through her torture, as well deserved as it was.

          And while Sango was busy beating the crud out of Miroku, Inuyasha approached a much calmer, although still glaring Kagome. "Hey, can I talk to you privately?"

          Kagome blinked at him, completely surprised by the look of seriousness in his eyes. She looked at Jake who nodded at her, knowing Inuyasha could be trusted. "Ok," she replied, nodding at Inuyasha.

          Taking a hold of her by the arm, Inuyasha dragged her away towards a more secluded area of the park so that he could talk to her without interruptions or anyone recognizing her.

          When they reached the bare part of the parking lot, a place they were near since the Devil's Twist had been around the edge of the amusement park, Inuyasha let go of her arm and turned to face her. Kagome seemed a bit worried at why he would want to talk to her seriously on such a fun day.

          "Kagome—"

          "Shhh!!!" Kagome hushed him, putting her hand over his mouth and looking around to make sure no one was around to listen. The amusement may have two parking lots, with the other mostly being used as it was closer to the entrance and never really filling itself, especially on a weekday, but she was still worried someone might come by. "Inuyasha, use my temporary name!"

          "Sorry," Inuyasha apologized, cringing a bit. He wasn't used to using the name and he never would. "_Satomi_, I just wanted to ask you something."

          "Was is it?"

          "Well, um, about today, before we got to the park…I saw the way you looked at this place"-he gestured towards 10 Ban-"and I was wondering, did you used to come here…with them…?"

          Kagome didn't say anything for a while. She looked over his shoulder at the park, her eyes hollow. It felt like an eternity to Inuyasha before she turned to look at him and nod. "Me and my…family used to come here when I was little. It was a yearly thing. Mostly it was me and my brother dragging my mom and dad around the park, both of us competing on who could go on the most rides while our parents shelled out the money." She laughed at the memory and to Inuyasha it was strange, but although her eyes had lost life momentarily, her laughter was pure and genuine. Perhaps she was finally beginning to cope.

          "Sorry I had to ask," Inuyasha bowed his head. "I was just curious. And sorry for bringing back painful memories."

          Kagome shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips. "No Inuyasha." He looked up at her, surprised. "They're not painful memories. They're happy ones. Besides, if it hadn't been for you, I would never have gotten over my sadness. You've done more for me than anyone else could." She threw her arms around his torso, snuggling into him, causing Inuyasha to blush. "Thank you Inuyasha, for being there for me and for making me be able to trust again."

          A pang hit Inuyasha, one he had been quelling ever since he had decided to do the right thing. He may have given up trying to get the _Shikon__ no Tama_ from her, but he still felt awful for keeping it from her still and never telling her what his original intend was. Perhaps if he told her now, she wouldn't hate him as much as he thought she would if she found out from someone else…

          Although…who really knew of his intentions other than him and Shippou…?

          "Ah, I see I came at the perfect time then kukuku," an evil voice, one that sent shivers down Inuyasha and Kagome's spine, broke through their quiet moment. Inuyasha growled as best he could and held Kagome as close to him as humanly possible. "Naraku! What the @#*% are you doing here?!"

          "Tsk tsk tsk, Inuyasha…temper temper…" Naraku waved a narrow finger back and forth in the same motion as window wipers. "I am simply here to collect what belongs to me…"

          Kagome was extremely confused. _Does Inuyasha have something Naraku wants?_

          Naraku turned his evil eyes on Kagome, a smile playing on his lips. "Kagome, my dear, I am afraid to say you are simply the victim in all of this. First you're parent's are killed and you see their bloody bodies (Kagome gasped, not wanting to remember such a day) but you are also betrayed by someone you thought you could trust."

          _What is that bastard thinking?_ Inuyasha asked himself, his eyes narrowing.

          "What do you mean Naraku?" Kagome was more confused than ever, her heart pounding within the confides of her chest, her breath coming out in small amounts, making her want to beg for more of one of the sweet supplements of life.

          "I mean, my dear Kagome, that the one holding you against him, is not who he appears to be…he is a fraud, a man who has been by your side because he also wants something from you, something that he wants so badly he has even considered hurting you to get it."

          "Shut the %#$@ up _temee_!!! Inuyasha snarled.

          All Kagome could do was look back and forth between the two men, extremely confused and more than a little afraid. Fear was gnawing at her heart and trying to engulf it in its dark grip.

          "Allow me to show you his true form, a form he has decided to hide along with his desire to hurt you in order to get what he wants."

          With that Naraku brought forth his hand and called upon a _centipede_ youkai, it's many arms at it's side and it's long black hair silky, yet repugnant to look at. It may a dive for Inuyasha and he had to push Kagome away from him in order to protect her. He stood, waiting for it to come at him, but mere inches before it collided with him, it went after Kagome, grinding it's fangs into her side, biting down hard and ripping a yell from her throat.

          "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, going towards the _youkai_, but being thrown back when one of it's arms hit him, sending him flying back.

          _Damn it!_ Inuyasha cursed, feeling bruises beginning to form at his sides. _I can't &#$%ing fight this thing in this damned human form! But if I reveal myself to Kagome she'll…hate me…_

          When the centipede _youkai_ let go of her side, Inuyasha and Kagome watched in horror as a glowing pink ball flew out of her, as if in slow motion, before hitting the ground and bouncing a few times, rolling towards Naraku.

          Smirking, Naraku bent down to take the jewel, holding it between his thumb and forefinger. He turned his evil eyes towards Kagome. "Do you see this jewel Kagome? This is what Inuyasha has been after this whole time. This is the reason he has been kind to you. It was all a lie for you to get him to trust him so that he could strike when you least expected it and take the jewel."

          Inuyasha was feeling his demon blood wanting to come out and show his true form but he quelled it. _Damn that bastard!_ He looked off at Kagome who was doing her best to not look at them, her hair shielding her face from the world's view. If only he could smell whether or not she was crying… He couldn't even tell her anything against Naraku because no matter what he said, it could get thrown back in his face…

          "I…" Kagome began, making Naraku look at her as well, Inuyasha waiting for her answer. The centipede _youkai_ had stopped its assault as Naraku put a hand up towards it. Kagome sniffled, giving away that she was in fact crying. When she looked up, tears were now streaming down her face. "Inuyasha…why…?"

          He could see the confusion in her eyes, as well as something else, something that made him not so afraid to tell her. But still, how could he explain it to her and still manage to keep her trust?

_To be continued…_****

****

A/N: Okay, better get ready to get my "flame" proof suit…


End file.
